Why Her?
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Why her? Sasuke understood that Kakashi was in a tight spot as the Hokage. The Council didn't trust him. They had agreed to let him back into the village on the condition that he have as Kakashi called it, a companion. Sasuke called it a babysitter. What he didn't get is why he picked Hinata. Years later, he felt grateful to his old teacher for unintentionally playing Cupid.
1. Chapter 1

Why Her?

Author's Note: Some of my regular readers have been asking for a new Sasuke x Hinata story, so here it is. I hope you all enjoy it. All reviews are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

Chapter Notation: Aoda is Sasuke's snake summon. Hatchling is just what Aoda calls any children in my stories. I do not believe he ever calls them that in the show or magna. Aoda may or may not be IC, as I haven't actually seen him talk in the show yet. I'm going off wiki's personality description.

Chapter One

"Really, Kakashi? You are assigning me a babysitter?" Sasuke says and raises an eyebrow.

"Now, now Sasuke…I wouldn't call her a babysitter. More like a companion that will make sure you stay out of trouble and is there mostly to pacify the Council. They are still worried that your change of heart might not be sincere, despite Naruto and I vouching for you." The Silver haired Hokage says.

"Wait…HER? Did you say her?" The last Uchiha demands to know?

Surely, Kakashi couldn't be that stupid. He wasn't going to have a woman live with him? That would start all sorts of rumors. What if she was demented and tried to rape him in his sleep or something? There were a lot of women who would love to have his child to trap him into marriage, blackmail him, or even sell the kid on the black market. It was a real possibility!

"Yes, her. It was the process of elimination, really. Most of our ninjas, even the ANBUS are too scared to go near you. So that meant that the pool of candidates was already thin to start with. Those that were left generally had a reason to hold a grudge against you. I don't need you to get into a fight with someone who deliberately is setting out to provoke you. That would just cause a headache and unnecessary paperwork. So I needed a neutral party. Someone who is very patient and also strong enough to handle you if you do try to do something stupid." He says.

"You wanted someone who wasn't scared of me, doesn't have a grudge against me, is patient, and strong enough to stop me if I try something? Sorry, Kakashi only one woman fits that criteria. Unfortunately for you, my mother is dead." He says.

"Oh there is another one. Hinata." Kakashi says.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes." Kakashi confirms.

"Why her? I barely know her. Besides, she's the heir to the Hyuga Clan. You really think that Hiashi is going to let his unmarried daughter live with a former criminal ninja?" He asks sarcastically.

"Hiashi has already been informed. He says he approves on the condition that she is allowed to use any means necessary to restrain you should that become unavoidable. That is including and not limiting to blocking the chakra flow to your…lower half of your body." Kakashi warns him.

"You think Hinata would do THAT?" Sasuke asks and blinks, that was a horrifying possibility.

He shakes his head. He was being ridiculous. Sasuke barely knew her. But what little he knew of Hinata Hyuga told him that it was highly unlikely she'd ever be THAT vicious. That was even worse than a kick below the belt. That was like sending an elephant to stampede on you below the belt.

"If necessary. Do not mistake her kindness for weakness." The Hokage warns him.

"Well at least I know she won't try to rape me in my sleep." Sasuke offers.

"SASUKE! Honestly, where do you get these crazy ideas from?" Kakashi demands to know.

"I traveled with a woman who tried to steal my toothbrush. I'm not being paranoid." Sasuke counters.

"She wanted to steal your toothbrush?" He asks.

"Yeah." Sasuke says.

"What for? I mean what was she going to do with it?" He questions.

"I don't know. I don't want to know. I'm just saying that I can deal with Hinata." Sasuke states.

"Good. Because I already had her start packing and she should be arriving in your district, oh about now." Kakashi says cheerfully.

"YOU WHAT?!" Sasuke says and races towards the Uchiha District.

Meanwhile, Hinata enters the Uchiha District, dragging her large suitcase behind her. She shivers. It was so large and empty. The bluenette wondered if even ghosts were wary to come here because of what happened.

"It must have been beautiful once." She muttered, looking around, and soon found Sasuke's house.

Sasuke it seemed hadn't bothered to maintain all the other houses. She couldn't blame him. He'd only been a boy of seven when it happened and he was the only one living there anyway. So why go through all the time, effort, and expense to maintain buildings that weren't being used? Sasuke's house was the only one that was clean and one that nature hadn't tried to reclaim with weeds and small wildlife. (She was sure she saw a fox slinking around somewhere.)

"Hinata!" She hears someone call out and turns around, it was Sasuke.

Sasuke runs over to her. He tilts his head to the side. He hadn't really since her since the Chunin Exams. Even then, she was barely a footnote. She'd just been a cute, though awkwardly shy girl.

Well the awkward stage was apparently a thing of the past. Her hair was longer now, cascading down her back in deep blue silky strands. Hinata's trademark Hyuga eyes were a dreamlike combination of silver and lavender and he saw no judgment in them. Surprise that he'd showed up out of nowhere maybe, but no judgment. Most looked at him with awe, scorn, or terror these days.

"Morning, Sasuke." She says politely.

"Morning." He replies and well he was a man, his eyes drifted lower.

Her outfit was different. She'd lost the bulky beige jacket. Now she wore a long sleeved shirt white gray or white sleeves and the rest of it was lavender. It seemed she was wearing a fishnet shirt or bra underneath it. Her pants were dark blue and she wore her headband more like a necklace than anything else.

Sasuke was suddenly grateful that her fashion choices had changed. While still conservative, he was able to enjoy the full effect of her now very much womanly figure. (Had it always been like that but covered up by that damn jacket?)

"You don't seem surprised to see me. Lord Hokage must have told you that I was going to be staying with you for awhile." She says with a shy smile.

Her stutter was gone. Maybe she only stuttered around Naruto. Maybe she'd outgrown it. Her smile was so innocent and warm, that he found himself wanting to return it.

He squashes down that impulse. There was no reason to be rude to her. But there was also no reason to look weak either.

"He did. I was surprised to learn that you are my babysitter." He says.

"Oh no! I'm not babysitting you. I'm just here to help you get used to being back in the village and mostly because the Council…" She trails off.

"You are too kind to say it. I'll do it for you. The Council views me as the second coming of Madara. They fully expect me to snap. But they don't want to go up against Kakashi and Naruto to have me executed. That and while this village might fear me, they also know that if it wasn't for Naruto AND me, we'd Madara would have won the war." He states bluntly.

"I won't lie. That's true." She admits unflinchingly.

"I appreciate the honesty. Here, let me get that." He says referring to her suitcase.

"Oh you don't have to. It's not that heavy, it has wheels on it." She says with a smile.

"I want to." He says and takes it, walking alongside Hinata. (She seemed to have decided if Sasuke wanted to make a "friendly gesture," she should probably encourage him.)

"It must get lonely here…all by yourself." She murmurs.

"Sometimes. Mostly, I enjoy the quiet." He says and opens the door for her.

"Oh. You must have felt out of place on Team Seven. Naruto and Sakura are very…social." She says.

"You mean they are loudmouths who never shut up." He clarifies.

"Sasuke, that wasn't very nice." She mildly chastises him.

"I never claimed to be nice. It's the truth." He says and shuts the door behind her.

"They really care about you. You know that." The bluenette insists.

"Naruto does. He just can't understand that I'm fundamentally different than him. As for Sakura, if it doesn't relate to a mission, I'd rather not talk about her." The last Uchiha says.

"Alright. How are you fundamentally different though?" She asks curiously.

"That's it." Sasuke says and pushes her against the wall, drawing a startled gasp from the Hyuga Heiress.

"Sasuke?" She asks uncertainly.

"If it was anyone else, I'd think that you were trying to gather intelligence. That you were planning on reporting my answers to the Hokage or perhaps to the psych ward. But you're you. So I'm going on the assumption that you are just trying to be friendly. Stop asking so many questions, that you don't want the answer to." He says, with less bite than he intended.

She smelled like jasmine, spring rain, and lavender. It was a soothing combination. One that ensnared his senses. One that for some reason, made him less…aggressive than he should have been.

"I just think if we are going live together we should get to know each other and be friends." She says.

"How does someone like you even exist in this world?" Sasuke asks and seems genuinely confounded.

"What do you mean?" HInata asks, equally confused.

"So damn innocent and pure. It's like you are a child in an adult's body." He clarified.

"I don't appreciate the implication that I'm naïve or stupid!" She states with conviction.

"I wasn't calling you naïve. I'd never call you stupid. I saw your test scores as the Academy. Your physical scores were…average. Though I think that was mostly because you lacked confidence. Your academic test scores were exceptional. You aren't stupid. You just…Forget it. I didn't intend to insult you. That's all I mean." Sasuke says.

"I just what?" She asks.

"I said forget it. You can take any room you like other than mine, my parents', or Itachi's." He tells her.

"How will I know which rooms belonged to them?" She inquires.

"I'll show you." He says and takes her hand, leading her upstairs.

Hinata blinks. She didn't know what she was expecting when Sasuke touched her. Probably because she never expected that to actually happen. But this was…different.

His hand was so much bigger than hers. It was warm though. Maybe she should have expected that, he was from a fire clan. It was rough from exposure to countless Chidoris and other techniques, but it felt…good against hers in a way that caught her off guard. By Sasuke standards, this was probably gentle.

"First door on the right belonged to my parents. The one in the middle of the left, was Itachi's. Mine is the one across from his." Sasuke explains.

"Oh alright. Thank you." She says.

"You aren't afraid of snakes, are you?" Sasuke asks.

"No. Why?" The bluenette questions him.

"I have a Snake Contract. Aoda's size can be…intimidating, especially to someone afraid of snakes." He offers.

"Oh. Well no. I'm not afraid of them." She says.

"Good. He's harmless outside the battlefield. You'd think he was more a golden retriever than anything." Sasuke continues.

Hinata wasn't sure that a golden retriever could be compared to a snake that was the size of a two or three story building. She had heard the stories about Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's summons during the war. But she wasn't going to argue. She merely nods.

"You don't believe me." Sasuke doesn't ask, he states this as a matter of fact.

"It's not that." She starts.

"I've done a lot of horrible things, Hinata. I try not to make lying one of them. Come with me." He says leading her outside the house.

Sasuke bites his thumb and summons Aoda. It was…one thing to know that a snake that size existed, it was another to see it appear only a few feet away. Aoda was truly massive.

"Master Sasuke!" He greets formerly and bows his head.

"Aoda, this is Hinata. She is going to be staying with me. I want you to inform the other snakes that she is NOT to be harmed. She is my…guest." He finishes.

"Hello, Lady Hinata." Aoda says and Hinata thought he was giving her a smile. (Well as much as a snake could smile.)

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Hinata says and returns the bow.

"I'm glad you decided to take a mate. I can see why you chose her. She is very friendly and beautiful…for a human. Plus I am aware that many human males would find her large bosom appealing. All the better to nurse the hatchlings with." He says.

There was a loud THUD. Sasuke blinks and looks. Yeah, Hinata had fainted. Damnit!

"Aoda!" Sasuke says accusingly.

"I'm sorry, Master Sasuke. I didn't realize she was so shy about her body." He murmurs guiltily.

"She is not my mate and just try not to talk about her breasts, no matter how…appealing they are." He says and scoops Hinata up into his arms, checking her pulse.

"So you ARE trying to get her to be your mate!" Aoda says cheerfully.

"…No, Aoda. I'm not." Sasuke says.

"You brought her into your territory." He argues.

"Yes, I did. But not for THAT." The last Uchiha says, twitching.

"And you admitted that you find her breasts appealing." He continues.

"Aoda! Will you just stop with the whole mate and hatchling thing? You are making her uncomfortable!" Sasuke hisses.

"Well it's just that you never brought a female here before. I know you want to restore your clan. So I just thought…" He says and lowers his head sadly.

"…Having hatchlings right now would be a bad idea. Most of the village is still incredibly wary of me at best." He offers.

"Oh right! So it's just an issue of timing. I understand, Master Sasuke. It is important to have hatchlings when the time is right. Personally, I believe it is best to try to time the birth for spring. That way it is warm, but not too hot. Food is increasing and they have many months before winter comes to fatten up." He says.

"I'll take that into consideration." Sasuke says dryly.

"Good. The best way to win a female over is to show her what a good hunter you are." He continues.

"I appreciate that you are trying to help, but that isn't how it works for humans. Well at least not anymore. Maybe it was a long time ago or still is in some areas of the world, but not here and now." Sasuke says and shakes his head. (It was really just his luck that he got a Snake Summon who seemed intent on playing Cupid.)

"Oh well then how do human men woo females?" The snake asks.

"We are not having this discussion." Sasuke snaps.

"But your Sharingan activated for her and I know that means you find her desirable." Aoda points out.

Dammit. Had it really? Sasuke looks down in a puddle and notes his eyes were ruby red. Yes, his Sharingan was on.

It wasn't a fact that was well known. The Uchiha Clan had kept it a closely guarded secret for practical and personal reasons. But the Sharingan was triggered by strong feelings. That was usually sadness or rage. But apparently desire could also get the job done.

"She's beautiful. That doesn't mean that I'm planning to have "hatchlings" with her, as you call it." Sasuke growls.

"Well why not? Don't you desire a beautiful mate?" He asks in confusion.

"Yes, of course. But there's more to it than that!" Sasuke says in irritation.

"What more is there?" He asks curiously.

"I told you that we aren't having this discussion. I shall see you later. Go and tell the other snakes what I said." He commands and Aoda disappears.

He sighs and carries Hinata back into the house. He really hoped that she didn't wake up while he was carrying her Bridal Style. That would have been awkward. Quickly, he takes her to one of the spare bedrooms and lays her down gently.

Aoda was right, he mused. She was beautiful. But she was also kind and trusting. Far too trusting. She was so…pure. Hinata was like freshly fallen snow. He was like a volcano, a very active one. Was Kakashi out of his mind? Didn't he see how that was a bad combination?

 _Hinata was dreaming. She knew that. Yet, somehow she couldn't find the will to wake up._

 _She was a child again. No more than seven, she was sure. Everyone in the village was whispering. Death had come to the village and a lot of it. An entire family wiped out, just like that. Overnight!_

 _"Father? What happened?" She remembered asking._

 _"Itachi Uchiha massacred his clan. The only survivor was his younger brother. We should not speak of it further. It is bad luck to speak about the dead who died so violently, before they have had time to accept their fate. They might haunt you, if you do." He had answered her._

 _"You m-ean Sasuke is all alone? He's in my cl-ass." She stammered._

 _"Yes, he is. Poor boy. Do not look at him with pity. He is a member of a Noble Clan. Do not dishonor him in such a fashion." Hiashi instructed her._

 _"S-houldn't we take him in? Isn't he fa-mily?" The young Hinata asked her father._

 _"Very distant family. The blood ties are so thin, that they mean little too nothing. Besides, where would we put him? Surely, we can not put him in the Main House. He is not even a Hyuga. But he is the son of the Head of family. Putting him in the Branch House would be the ultimate humiliation." He'd told her._

 _"I guess you're right." She said sadly._

 _That poor boy. Hinata remembered Sasuke before the massacre. He'd been a happy boy. A boy that idolized his elder brother and played with the other kids. After the massacre, he was never the same. He kept to himself and was so quiet. He rejected anyone's attempts to befriend him. He became cold…unreachable, just like her father._

 _She wished that she had tried harder that day. Maybe if she had pleaded. He would have stayed that happy child, who loved piggyback rides. Or at least, a part of that child could have survived._

"Hinata?" Sasuke calls out her name, softly at first and then more insistently.

She'd been unconscious for at least ten minutes. Sasuke was far from a doctor, but he was sure she should have woken up by now. How hard had she hit her head?

"I'm sorry." He hears her mumble.

"You're awake." Sasuke says.

"I should have tried harder." She continues.

"Hinata, what are you talking about?" He asks and vaguely wonders if maybe she was just sleeptalking?

"After the massacre, I tried to talk father into letting you move in with us. We were the same age. We were family, even if it was distant. He wouldn't do it though. He didn't know where to put you. He couldn't put you in the Main House because you weren't a Hyuga. But you were from the Head Family in your clan, so you couldn't rightfully be considered a Branch Member either." She murmurs.

"You really tried to get Hiashi to take me in?" Sasuke asks in shock.

"Mhm. I'm sorry. Maybe things would have been different. If I had only been braver." She mumbles.

"Hinata, are you crying?" He asks in disbelief, noticing that her cheeks were glistening.

"Maybe a little. It's all so sad. This all could have been prevented. Even the massacre. Naruto told me what happened." She says.

"The loser talks way too much." Sasuke growls in irritation, though it was clearly directly at Naruto and not her.

"Don't be angry with him." She pleads.

"I'm going to have to sew his lips shut one day. No, Hinata I don't mean literally." Sasuke sighs.

"Oh good." She sounds relieved.

"Besides, I have no idea how to sew." He continues.

"SASUKE!" She yells.

"I'm kidding. I know how to sew." Sasuke says.

"You're…making a joke. I think." She says, as though she wasn't entirely sure.

"I am." He admits.

"That's good. It's nice to see you feel comfortable enough around me to do that." She says.

"I suppose. You hungry? It's the least I can do after what Aoda pulled. I talked to him by the way." Sasuke assures her.

"A little and I hope you weren't too hard on him. He was just trying to be nice." She says.

"He's fine. It took awhile for him to get the message is all. What would you like?" He inquires.

"You can cook?" Hinata questions and sounds genuinely curious.

"Of course I can cook. Why wouldn't I be able to?" He asks and raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know. It just seems so…normal." She says, feeling stupid.

"Everyone's got to eat Hinata. Trust me when I say that anyone dumb enough to eat something they didn't make in the Sound, deserved what they got. So what do you like?" He asks again.

"Cinnamon rolls." She says with a blush.

"A sweet tooth. Should have guessed that. Well I can manage cinnamon rolls. Anything else?" He questions her.

"No, just that's fine. I don't want you to go to too much trouble on my account." She says shyly.

"Hinata, I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to. You really have to stop being so shy. I'll go get started. Make yourself at home. You probably have some unpacking to do." He says, getting up, and stretches.

Hinata couldn't help but look. It was odd. The movement was so…casual. It was something people did everyday. But Sasuke Uchiha made even the mundane seem…exotic somehow.  
It was like watching a black panther walk through the forest. Graceful, powerful, silent, and very deadly. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice her staring or maybe he just didn't care. He heads downstairs and Hinata begins unpacking.

"Hanabi!" She eeps, when she noticed that her nightgowns had all been replaced by decidedly more…racy ones.

She looks at the first one and blushes as red as the crimson red gown itself. It had two small straps to hold it up. There was a low v neckline that was covered in intricate lacy designs and a satin red bow over the valley of where her breasts would be. It was fairly short, coming a few inches above the knees and it had very long slits. This was definitely not something she would have chosen herself.

"Hinata, the rolls are done." Sasuke informs her and raises an eyebrow, when he came back and saw her blushing as red as a tomato.

"Not what I expected. But if you are trying to get Naruto's attention and that doesn't do it, he's gay." Sasuke observes, seeing the nightgown.


	2. Chapter 2

Why Her?

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Unfortunately, yeah the reviews are on the fritz again. I can see most of them in my email, but I have a sneaking suspicion some are getting eaten even there. Hopefully it will be fixed soon. Anyway please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Notation: Something of a breakthrough from Hinata's perspective. Still lots denial going on. Added a bit of humor. We have some interaction with the other Rookies as well.

Chapter Two

 _"Not what I expected. But if you are trying to get Naruto's attention and that doesn't do it, he's gay."_ Hinata heard Sasuke say.

This promptly earned a squeak from the young woman. Sasuke raises an eyebrow as if to say, _Really? Did you just squeak? Are you a ninja or a mouse?_

"It's not for N-aruto." She stammers and feels her face heat up.

God only knows what Sasuke must be thinking. This was such a…suggestive nightgown. She was living with him and showed up with THAT? He probably thought she was trying to seduce him. The very idea was laughable. As if Sasuke Uchiha COULD be seduced, let alone that she was delusional enough to attempt doing the seducing.

"Really? From what I remember you wanted him. It's none of my business. But like I said, if that doesn't do it for whoever it's for, he's gay." Sasuke states.

"You li-ke it?" Hinata stammers.

"Yes. Come on, your rolls are going to get cold at this rate." He says ignoring the question and heads off, clearly expecting to be followed.

"Alright." She mumbles and dutifully follows.

Sasuke mentally kicks himself. He shouldn't have said that. Hinata was one of a handful of girls in his age that hadn't been annoying and chased him before he left. Even now, some girls had a _bad boy fetish_ , he thought mockingly. They were extremely stupid. It was one thing to fantasize. Reality was another thing altogether.

People fundamentally didn't change, at least Sasuke didn't think so. Most of these fantasies usually involved "fixing the bad boy." He needed fixed, but if you wanted something done right…it was best to do it yourself. To rely on your lover for that, was just courting disaster.

"It's funny, you know?" Hinata says taking a seat at the table and suddenly giggling.

"What is?" Sasuke asks and watches her a bit warily at this point, why was she giggling?

Sasuke had been conditioned to learn when a woman giggles, it didn't end well for him. The best responses were to either ignore it or get the Hell out of there. But this was Hinata. She was harmless.

"If someone had told me even a few days ago that I'd be in the Uchiha District and you would make me cinnamon rolls, I wouldn't have believed them." The bluenette answers.

"Oh. Yeah." He admitted that she had a point and dug into his own meal.

"So is Aoda always like that?" She mumbles.

"He's always been friendly. Aoda's never tried t play matchmaker before. I probably should have seen it coming though. To him, the world is very simple. He's an animal." Sasuke says as if that explained everything.

"How is it simple?" Hinata asks because she was curious and Kakashi had asked her to try to get him to open up more.

 _"Hinata, I asked you do this mission because you are special. You have a skill that not a lot of people do." Kakashi told her._

 _"There are lots of people with the Byakugan." She replied._

 _"No, it's not that. Though that certainly does help, if he gets out of hand. People see you as someone who is trustworthy." The silver haired ninja told her._

 _"And that's going to help me with Sasuke, how?" She responded._

 _"For most of his life, people have tried to manipulate him one or another. Usually into doing horrible things and for their own gain. To him, just having someone that he could talk to…someone who he could trust not to spill his secrets, would be enormously beneficial." The Hokage answered her._

 _"If he tells me anything and I tell you, he's going to feel betrayed…" She mumbles._

 _"You don't have to tell me anything unless you feel that he is going to hurt someone or himself." Kakashi assured her._

 _"Alright. But if Naruto can't get him to open up…I don't think I'll have much more luck. But I'll try." She had said with a smile._

 _"Thank you, Hinata. That's all I wanted to hear. Don't sell yourself short though. You have a way with people that is quite rare." The Hokage told her._

"To him, bringing a female into my territory could only mean one thing. Snakes only do that to breed. So it's only natural he assumed. I'm sorry that he embarrassed you." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"Ohhh. It's okay. He was just doing what…is in his nature?" She asks helpfully.

"I suppose so. The loser is going to force me to go to some…Reunion Thing. Do you want to go?" Sasuke mutters.

"Oh you mean the Rookie Nine BBQ." She says with a smile.

"Yeah. That." The dark haired man says with distaste.

"You don't like that kind of food?" The Hyuga inquires.

"The food is fine. It's the company that I'm not entirely sold on. Most of them loathe me because I have given them every reason to do so." He replies.

"And that bothers you." Hinata phrases this as a statement, not as a question.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Her heart skips a beat. She might have just yanked a tiger by its tail with that one. She honestly couldn't tell if he was amused at her "boldness" or annoyed. An annoyed Sasuke was a very dangerous animal.

"Only because it's annoying. I stopped caring if people _liked_ me years ago." Sasuke answers her and takes a drink out of her glass.

"I don't think that's true. Not completely." She mumbles.

"Hinata, I barely know you. We've spoken more in the past twenty-four hours than we have since we were five. But I know enough about you to tell you what undeniable fact." Sasuke says.

"What's that?" She dared herself to ask.

"We are NOTHING alike. You CARE. You strive to make everyone else happy. I'm don't." He answers simply and yet, Hinata felt like this was supposed to be some profound declaration on his part.

"Was that supposed to be a warning?" Hinata shocks herself by asking in what was a borderline accusing voice.

"Yes. At least you're smarter than Naruto, more perceptive. Don't try to get close to me. It won't end well for you. Everything I touch…turns to ash." He says and starts to walk out of the kitchen.

"I don't scare that easily. I made promise to Kakashi and I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way." She says and grabs his hand.

Sasuke blinks. She TOUCHED him. She actually touched him without his permission and thought she could stop him from leaving? This was…somewhere between outrageous and hilarious. It was like some white fluffy little bunny walked up to a hawk and expected to win a battle of wills.

"Maybe people do change after all." He murmurs so quietly, that Hinata wasn't sure if she actually heard it or imagined it.

That wasn't the cute little mouse from the Academy. The one who would stutter and try to hide in the background. She'd actually challenged him in a way. He could respect challenging someone who you had no hope of beating. He did that for years with Itachi…

"Come on. Let's go before Choji eats all the food and I don't have an excuse not to talk to the idiots." He states.

"Sasuke, that wasn't very nice!" She says and follows him.

"I never claimed to be nice." He says with a smirk and flits off.

Hinata shakes her head. She chases after him. Sasuke was fast. She got the impression though that this was an "easy pace" for him. The heiress doubt she would have been able to match his speed otherwise.

"Hey, bastard! You came on your own. Damn, I didn't even have to drag here or anything. That's pretty amazing. Good job, Hinata." He says cheerfully.

"You are such a loser. I figured it'd be better than listening to your loud mouth try to convince me." Sasuke replies.

"Choji! You are going to walk right into Hinata!" Naruto calls out.

The lovable ninja had piled plate so high, that he didn't see her. Hinata tries to move out of the way, but Choji trips. The food goes flying. Sasuke grabs Hinata and pulls her out of the way, straight into his arms. (Naruto, had managed to talk him into replacing the one he lost.)

Thankfully, while Sasuke saved Hinata…some of the others managed to keep Choji from falling and rescue his food from going all over the place. It was quite a mad scramble.

"You alright?" Sasuke asks, his dark eyes scanning her from head to toe.

"Yeah. I think so. Thanks." She mumbles.

"No problem." He says.

"No way. Sakura?" Naruto whispers so only his pink haired teammate could hear him.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Look! Tell me what you see?" The blonde demands.

"I see Sasuke grabbed Hinata so she wouldn't get covered in chicken and sauce. So?" She asks.

"No. It's not just that. Look at the way he's holding her!" Naruto insists.

"He's probably just doing it because he thinks she'll lose her balance and fall." Sakura says with a shrug.

"Yeah that might have been true for like five seconds. Come on!" He argues.

"Naruto, if you think that Sasuke likes Hinata or anyone, you need to have your head examined. How hard did Madara hit you?" She asks with a laugh.

Sakura couldn't help looking again, about ten seconds later. He was still holding her. Alright, maybe Naruto had a point. But it was just so unbelievable. Still aesthetically she had to admit it was a beautiful picture. She was tempted to take out her camera.

They looked GOOD together. She knew that she should feel jealous and she did to a certain extent. But it didn't make her as angry as it should have. This was Hinata. It's not like she was the type to deliberately seduce anyone. And Sasuke, well…he'd just kept leaving her. When they were 12, after the war…they had never really been together. As much as she wanted to believe otherwise, the fantasy was slowly fading into reality. He never loved her. Not like that.

"Naruto, I think you're right." She mumbles.

 _Beautiful._ She had such beautiful eyes. Normally Hyuga eyes were so cold. So emotionless, but her silvery lavender orbs revealed her every thought with a startling clarity. He was vaguely reminded of pictures in old books that his mother used to read to him, fairytales. Every fairy tale had a pretty princess in it, with eyes just like that.

Hinata blinks. No one had ever looked at her like that before. It was so intense. So affectionate. Maybe she was imagining things. Before she could say anything, not that she had the slightest idea what she would have said, the spell was broken. Lee chose that moment to burst onto the scene.

"Ah Sasuke! It is good to see you are back! It's so good to be with our friends on this beautiful youthful spring day! Hello, friend Hinata." He says the picture of brimming joy and slaps Sasuke on the back in a friendly fashion.

"Hello L-ee." Hinata stammers.

"Lee, don't touch me. Ever." Sasuke growls.

"But touch is one of the ways that friends show they are friends! I'm just trying to welcome you back!" He insists.

"You can do that without touching me and for the love of God…buy some new clothes." Sasuke says.

"What's wrong with my clothes? They are cool! Just like Guy Sensei's." He says in a voice that gushed pride for his beloved teacher.

"Lee…everyone can see the outline of your kunai. It's…disturbing." Sasuke informs him.

"But my kuanis are in my ninja pouch. Same place they have always been. What are you talking about?" He asks innocently.

"Your OTHER kunai." Sasuke says with a growl and smacks his forehead like, _Why am I surrounded by idiots?_

"Ohhh. Friend Sasuke, why are you looking at my crotch?" Lee asks in confusion.

"What a drag. Lee it's kind of hard to miss when you wear clothes that tight." Shikamaru says with a sigh.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this sooner?" The bushy browed man asks.

"Well it's kinda awkward to point something like that out." Ino says.

"Oh well that makes sense. Maybe some new clothes are in order. I'll go shopping with Guy Sensei later." He replies happily.

Sasuke sits down between Sakura and Naruto. He leans into Naruto and whispers something to him. Naruto snickers.

 _"They have to be gay for each other. Going shopping together?"_ Sasuke whispered.

 _"Yeah. They have to be. It's weird. Kakashi Sensei would never take either of us shopping for clothes."_ Naruto agrees.

"So Hinata, what's the Uchiha District like?" Tenten questions curiously.

"Big…" She answers.

"That's it? No one's gone in there except for Sasuke in over a decade and all you can say is it's big?" Ino asks.

"Empty." She adds.

"Well yeah! Jeez. I was hoping for something more descriptive than that." Tenten states.

"What were you hoping for ghost stories?" Sasuke almost snarls at her.

"No! No! Nothing like that!" Tenten stammers, realizing that she might have just pissed Sasuke off, and that wouldn't end well for her.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Sasuke says, walking off.

When he was alone, he slams his fist into a wall of some abandoned building. It was concrete so that wasn't his brightest idea.

"FUCK!" He hisses and retracts his now bruised and bloody hand.

Physical pain was good though. It was far better than the other kind of pain. His hand would heal in a day or two. The pain would distract him from Tenten's remark.

He was being stupid. He knew that. The brunette hadn't meant anything by it. Tenten was only curious. But it just made him so angry. The last Uchiha knew he had to get out of there before he did something stupid.

"Sasuke?" He hears a gentle voice call out.

"Hinata. I'll be fine." The dark haired man says and clearly expects that to be the end of that.

Yeah. That didn't work. Hinata might be quiet, but she was also determined. The blue haired woman walks over to him.

"You're hurt." She says.

"I got frustrated. Punched a wall. The wall fought back." He replies with a smirk.

"Let me see it. I can do the Mystical Palm Technique." She offers.

"Really?" He questions her and mildly curious he lets her see his hand.

"Yeah. It was really useful during the war." She mumbles and soon enough the green glow of the healing technique is seen.

She wasn't kidding. Well Sasuke mused, it probably made sense. Hinata had excellent chakra control and she was so gentle. Honestly, he was a bit at a loss for why she was a combat ninja and not a medic in the first place. He pawned it off to Hiashi's influence or maybe the thought just hadn't occurred to her.

"Thanks." He tells her.

"You're welcome." She says with a smile.

"You should get back to the others. I'll be fine. I shouldn't spoil your fun." Sasuke states and he oddly enough did feel a bit guilty about doing so.

"The Hokage gave me a job. I'm going to do it. Besides, I can see them anytime." She replies.

"Hinata, I'll be fine on my own for a couple hours." Sasuke assures her.

"I'm not leaving you. You've been alone way too much." The bluenette argues.

"I never would have thought you'd be this stubborn." He says in amusement as he brushes some of her hair behind her ear.

"And I didn't expect you to catch me when I fell." The Hyuga Heiress admits.

"Reflexes." He says with a shrug.

"You're reflexes are amazing. But I think it was more than that." Hinata says and places her hand over where his heart would be underneath his clothing.

"I think that you think too much." He mutters.

"You have a good heart. You just try to hide it." She says and turns to walk away.

It was Sasuke's turn to grab her hand. Idly, he noted this was happening a lot. First, she grabbed his. Now he was grabbing hers. It was probably the most physical contact he'd had with someone outside of a fight in years.

Her skin was soft. So soft. It was like silk. The last Uchiha wondered how such a thing was possible. He knew that she was often outdoors in harsh conditions as a combat ninja. Most ninjas eventually developed rather rough hands, gender didn't matter much.

"I don't, Hinata." Sasuke tells her firmly.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be so insistent on warning me all the time. You are worried about hurting me. Which means you care. There's good inside of you. That's why Naruto tried so hard. He knew that. He still does." She murmurs.

Sasuke suddenly felt rather irritated. He clearly remembered her saying that nightgown wasn't for Naruto. Yet here she was talking about the blonde like he was some sort of Messiah like figure. He didn't realize it at the time, but that flash of irritation was the first stirrings of jealousy.

Years later, he still couldn't you what came over him that day. He just wanted her attention on HIM, not on Naruto. Call it jealousy, call it him being a sadistic prick, call it insanity…whatever you like. But he still found himself wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Would you still think that if you knew what I imagined doing to you when I saw that nightgown?" He purred seductively at her.

Hinata's eyes widen to the size of saucers. Did Sasuke Uchiha really just say THAT? She shivers feeling his warm breath against her ear and hearing that sensual purr.

"W-hat?" She squeaks.

Sasuke didn't know why he admitted that. Thank God for cats. If that cat hadn't suddenly raced into the alley they were in, he didn't know what he would have said or done next.

"MEOWWW." It cries as it runs into the ally, some kids chasing after it.

"Really? Harassing a cat?" Sasuke scoffs.

The last Uchiha activates his Sharingan. The kids go running in the other direction. Hinata scoops up the feline and coos at it reassuringly.

"Looks like they were throwing rocks at him." She mutters in disgust.

"How bad is it?" He asks.

"Unless he has internal injuries. I think he should be okay. Half starved though." She replies.

"Yeah. I can see its ribs. Come on. Let's take it home. It clearly doesn't' have rabies and seems to like you." He says and starts off, leaving a bewildered Hinata to follow him.

When they got home, Sasuke sets the cat on the counter. He pours it some milk in a bowl and slices up some ham into tiny chunks. The cat pounced immediately.

"Never would have figured that you'd have a soft spot for animals." She says with a smile.

"My clan used to have ninja cats. We weren't as well known for it as Kiba's family is for dogs, but they were always useful. Smarter than dogs too and more stealthy." He adds as an afterthought.

"A cat person, huh?" She says.

"More so than a dog person, I guess." He says with a shrug.

"I think I'll call him Smokey. His fur is the color of smoke." She says.

"Alright." Sasuke says because he didn't see a reason to argue over a stray cat's name.

Hinata was relieved. She didn't know what to do about earlier. Maybe she should pretend it didn't happen.

There was a strong possibility that Sasuke was messing with her. He didn't seem like the type to pull a "prank" on someone. But you never knew. It made more sense than him having some kink for skimpy nightgowns.

She had been asking him a lot of questions. He seemed like someone who preferred to keep his thoughts to himself. Maybe she had just pushed him too far. So he'd pushed back in his own way.

 _"Would you still think that if you knew what I imagined doing to you when I saw that nightgown?"_ She shivers remembering his words.

Her love for Naruto hadn't really been love. She knew that now. It was a case of hero worship and admiration. She "loved" him because he was everything she wasn't. The blonde never gave up. He was brave. Not like her. She thought maybe by loving him, she'd become more like him.

Hinata barely knew Sasuke. So why did that one question evoke more desire from her, than she had ever felt for his teammate? With Naruto, her mind had never really fantasized beyond the kissing and embracing stage.

It was all very innocent. Possibly because she had been so young when she got her first crush. Maybe because Naruto was just as innocent as her in that respect.

With Sasuke, innocent was never a word that would be associated with him. It wasn't love. Hinata barely knew him. But it was shameful the way her body had responded to just his voice.

She knew that she was overanalyzing things. She was trying to rationalize a physical attraction away. But he had displayed some kindness. It wasn't like he was a heartless killing machine. It was OK to find him attractive. Lots of women did.

The rationalizing didn't stop. It went over a list of said kindness he had displayed. He'd made her favorite food, stopped her from following, and for Godsakes he'd rescued a kitten.

He wasn't the evil monster that some wanted to paint him as. Hell he wasn't the monster that he wanted to portray himself as being. It was all a defensive wall, she decided. He was just afraid of getting close to someone and getting hurt again.

"Here, you are going to need these." Sasuke murmurs and hands her earplugs, placing some in his own ears.

"What are these for?" She asks in confusion, pulled out of her internal musings.

"I know Naruto. He's coming and he's going to be loud." He says with a sigh.

Not ten seconds later, Naruto was pounding on the door. He was yelling at Sasuke. He was asking why the bastard had to flip out like that?! Tenten hadn't meant anything by it! And he had made Hinata leave the party too.

"Loser, come inside." Sasuke states, even the earplugs didn't completely drown out his screeching, but they made it bearable.

"Damn right I will! Why do you have to be such a bastard?" He demands.

"It's in my nature. And I didn't make Hinata do anything. She followed me. I told her to go back to the party." He defends himself.

"Oh. Is that true?" The blonde asks.

"Yes. The Hokage gave me a mission and I'm not going to shirk from my responsibilities." She says.

"Is that a cat?" Naruto asks.

"Found him in the ally. Some kids were throwing rocks at it." Sasuke informs him.

"Wow, Hinata really is rubbing off on you. You're rescuing kittens and everything." Naruto snickers.

"Loser." Sasuke says and he whacks Naruto upside the head.

Hinata shakes her own head. It looked like some things never changed. Maybe she was overreacting. Sasuke was just messing with her about the nightgown? Right? He wasn't serious. He couldn't be.


	3. Chapter 3

Why Her?

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. If you have any requests or suggestions for this story, feel free to leave them in a review or private message. I do try to take them into account. This story started out more of a scene in my head, as so many of my stories do actually. So I don't have a firm idea of where I want to take it. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Notation: Sasuke is in denial. Yeah, I know that he might be somewhat OOC in this chapter, but you never know what is going on in a person's head. It's always the quiet ones XD. Hanabi and Naruto each try to meddle in their own unique way.

Chapter Three

"Owe! You are such a violent, bastard! I hope you don't treat Hinata that way. Honestly, Kakashi's out of his mind. She's too nice to know how to deal with your temper. Hinata, when the bastard gets this way, you just got to fight back. Show him who is boss." The blonde says.

Hinata just looks at Naruto like he's nuts at this point. Sure, that was easy for HIM to say. If Hinata tried to show Sasuke who was boss, it probably wouldn't end well. Well maybe if she managed to lockup his chakra before he fired off an attack. If she didn't get the first "hit" in, she'd be a goner.

The Hyuga Heiress didn't delude herself. She was strong. The bluenette was proud of her abilities but when it came to sheer destructive capacity, Sasuke had her beat. Thankfully, she'd only seen what she would consider to be _Gentle Sasuke_ far. If he ever truly got angry, she shuddered to think about it.

"Idiot. I don't have to smack her around like I do you. Hinata isn't an annoying loudmouth. Besides, it's not like it actually hurts you. You have the thickest skull on the planet!" Sasuke finishes.

"Don't worry, Smokey. They are just playing." Hinata says to the kitten who was watching the "fight" curiously.

"Awe, Smokey! That's cute." Naruto says.

Naruto never expected the bastard to get a pet. Let alone such an adorable kitten. He figured it was Hinata's influence. Sasuke didn't really do the whole cute and fuzzy thing.

"Hinata, do you mind if I go train with Naruto? I need to stretch my legs and this loser is BEGGING to get his ass kicked." Sasuke says.

"Um I don't mind. I mean if Naruto is with you, I don't really think I have to be there." She mumbles.

"Thanks. This should only take a few minutes." He says with a smirk and drags Naruto off.

"So bastard, I wanna know what's going on." Naruto says once they are alone.

"What's going on is I'm about to beat you so badly that your grandchildren will feel it." Sasuke tells him.

"No, I mean it! Don't try to distract me with trash talk!" He says.

"Naruto, what are you babbling about?" The last Uchiha asks, genuinely at a loss. (God only knows what goes on in Naruto's head.)

"With you and Hinata." The blue eyed man says as if it was obvious and Saskue gives him a look like he was wondering if Naruto had been dropped on the head a few too many times as a baby.

"She's babysitting me." His comrade decrees with a roll of his eyes as he charges up a Chidori.

"Not that! I know about her mission and I wouldn't call it babysitting. More like she's hanging out with you to make the Council feel better. You know make sure you don't go back to being a super bastard. Your normal bastard levels are more than enough." Naruto replies and forms a Rasengan.

"Whatever, it is so babysitting. I don't mind though." He says and lunges at his friend in their familiar old "dance."

Their version of dancing though, could be quite lethal. If one of them miscalculated by even a fraction of a second, it would end in disaster. Their techniques were very much deadly now. Their punches now had enough power behind them to literally level mountains if they wanted to.

Yet, their bodies knew their opponent's well enough that they fought in lockstep. Each knowing instinctively when to attack and when to evade. Poetry in motion, a brutal poetry. But it was still a sight to witness. It was a beautiful thing when a ninja found their perfect sparring partner.

"You're in love with her." Naruto says in awe.

"Where did you get THAT idea from? I said I didn't mind that she was assigned to be my babysitter. That was NOT a declaration of love by anyone's definition! What the Hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke asks in utter disbelief at the blonde's very strange thought process.

"I know you. You avoid girls like the plague. Look at Sakura." He points out.

"Sakura was annoying. She decided she was in love with me when we were kids. She didn't know me. She "loved" who she thought she could mold me into being. I don't blame her. She was a kid with a crush. But it irritated me back then. She's less annoying now though." Sasuke says with a shrug and honestly his feelings about their female teammate were neutral at best.

"Uh huh. What about Ino?" He points out.

"An annoying fan girl. That and I don't like blondes." He says with a smirk, knowing this would provoke him.

"I'm blonde!" Naruto protests.

"Exactly." Sasuke taunts him.

"You are such a bastard!" He growls.

"And you're delusional." Sasuke states.

"Alright. What about Karin?" Naruto continues.

"She's useful. But the woman tried to steal my toothbrush. Thankfully, she's grown out of her stalking phase. She's a friend now." He adds as an afterthought.

"That's not the point! You saved Hinata from getting smothered to death by chicken!" Naruto states as if this was somehow "evidence" to convict Sasuke in the "Court of Love."

"Reflexes and why wouldn't I? I do that even for you. That's your metric? I'm in love with her because I didn't want her to get covered in poultry?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"No! I mean not exactly. Afterwards, you held onto her!" He says and obviously he wasn't going to let this one go.

"To make sure she wouldn't fall." His dark haired companion counters that stupid argument.

"You held her too long for it to just be that! You were totally staring into her eyes all lovingly and stuff!" The blonde continues with his case..

"I was not staring into her eyes lovingly. She has beautiful eyes is all." Sasuke defends himself.

"AH HA! You called her beautiful." Naruto says as if he had won some sort of great victory.

Sasuke realized his fuck up here. He sighs and smacks his head. Great, now Naruto was going to think that he was in love with the shy heiress. He had to nip this in the bud somehow. He so didn't need to deal with this stupidity in his life.

"Anyone who isn't blind can see that she's attractive. Remember when you had that crush on the famous actress from the Snow Country?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. So? Everyone did! Well everyone except you."

"Were you in love with her?" Sasuke questions.

"Well no. I just thought she was pretty and a great actress!" He answers, not sure where Sasuke was going with this.

"Exactly. So you acknowledge you can find someone attractive, without being in love with them?" Sasuke finishes.

"Dammit. Alright. You got me there, bastard. But you said you didn't mind her staying with you! You are so damn territorial. Sharing your District has to be the ultimate invasion of privacy for you. I mean you had it to yourself for years. But you don't mind her being here and you said she wasn't annoying." He says, nodding his head as if to prove this was obviously a grand declaration of love.

"She's quiet. She's polite. Hinata isn't a slob like you. There's no reason to find her annoying." He says.

"Well yeah, I guess. But you rescued a kitten!" The blonde points out.

"I would have done that anyway. I hate animal abusers." He states.

"Really? The big bad scary Uchiha has a soft spot for our furry friends?" The blue eyed man asks.

"Oh for Godsakes Naruto, nothing is going on." Sasuke says in agitation and sends him flying into one of the buildings with a powerful punch.

"Owe! But you asked her permission to go train with me. Like she was your wife or something? The Sasuke I know never asks anyone's permission to do anything!" Naruto gets up and returns that punch with a forceful kick, sending the Uchiha back several yards.

"She's on a mission to watch me. So of course, I asked. It means nothing. Why do you care? What difference does it make to you? Don't tell me you are actually jealous. You ignored her for YEARS." Sasuke says with a scowl.

"Yeah I guess. Hey, I didn't ignore her! She was my friend. I just didn't know she liked me because well she kept fainting all the time." The blonde defends himself.

"You are such an idiot. Do me a favor and don't run your loudmouth to her about this ridiculous theory of yours. It'd make things awkward. We are living together." Sasuke says.

"Yeah. Yeah. I won't bring it up to you. But you are into her. You just won't admit it." Naruto says.

"My sword is going to be INTO your ass, if you don't shut up." Sasuke warns him.

"Fuck! You need some help, Sasuke. Where do you come up with twisted things like that?!" The future Hokage asks.

"I lived in the Sound for three years. Trust me, you haven't seen twisted until you lived with Orochimaru." Sasuke states.

"You never did tell me much about what happened there." His friend says softly.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's a part of my past that I'd rather forget. It's over. I'm trying to move on. That's what my Journey was about." The last Uchiha says and heads back to his house.

When Sasuke got back into the kitchen, he walked in on a rather pleasant surprise. Hinata was bent over, looking in the bottom kitchen cabinets for something. Looked like she had decided to get a head start on dinner.

Despite what most people thought, Sasuke Uchiha was NOT asexual. He looked as much as the next guy. He wasn't Jirayia or anything. It wasn't like he spied on women. But well he admired the female form as much as much as anyone else did. He'd always been more of a breast ninja than anything really. But he found himself admiring Hinata's other ASSets when she was bent over like that.

He felt his Sharginan activating. Dammit. Oh well. It was only natural. An animal attraction. Any man was going to respond when he saw beautiful woman bent over like that. It didn't mean anything. Appreciation, that was all it was.

"Hey, Hinata! Whatcha making?" Naruto calls out cheerfully, having followed Sasuke.

Hinata eeps! Clearly, Naruto had startled her. She gets up and Sasuke wanted to whack Naruto again. Well there went his view.

"Oh um not sure. I was just looking around to see what we had. I figured since Sasuke made me cinnamon rolls last night, I should do the cooking today. It's only fair." She says with a smile.

"Wait, the bastard COOKED for you? The bastard cooks?!" He asks.

"I don't know why everyone is so shocked that I can cook. Anyone can read directions." Sasuke says and rolls his eyes.

"It's just so…normal. Freaky." The blonde muses.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Hinata asks Naruto.

"Nah. I should probably be going. Kakashi likes to try to con me into helping him with his paperwork, you know?" The blonde replies.

"Sounds like him." Sasuke concedes.

"Yeah. Well see you guys later!" He says and darts off.

"Do you need any help?" Sasuke asks.

"Oh. No. I should be fine. But thank you for offering." She says with a smile.

"I'm surprised that you know how. I thought the Main Branch had servants." Sasuke says.

It didn't sound like he was accusing her of being pampered or anything. More like he was trying to make conversation and didn't really know how. She smiles.

"We do. But I don't like to trouble them with things I can do for myself." She told them.

"That's considerate of you." He mutters.

"Did you have them?" Hinata asks curiously.

"My clan didn't believe in the caste system. One Uchiha was the same as any other, minus the head family. We didn't have a Main and a Branch. Only reason we had a head family was because someone had to call the shots. Otherwise things would have gotten too chaotic. So I didn't have attendants…unless you count my mother." He says with a small smile, clearly remembering something from his childhood.

 _"It's only a cut." Mikoto said to Sasuke with a reassuring smile as she placed a bandaid on it and kissed it better._

 _"Mother…why doesn't father notice me?" He asked._

 _"Oh Sasuke, when we are alone, you are all he talks about. He just has a hard time showing his affection. Your father has been through a lot on missions that make it harder for him." She told him._

 _Sasuke wasn't sure if he believed that. But his mother had never lied to him before. He nods his head and smiles._

 _"Now, come on…let's put these toys away. You want to be like your father and Itachi? They have clean rooms." She continued._

 _"Yes, mother!" Sasuke replied and they put away all his toys._

Mikoto Uchiha had been kind, gentle, and patient. She had a warm smile. She had always smelled like cookies. Sasuke later mused that she must have had the patience of a saint to put up with what had been the rather tense atmosphere between Itachi and Fugaku Uchiha towards the end.

He missed her dearly. Maybe that was why he found Hinata's presence soothing. Hinata was shyer than his mother had been. But they had a lot in common.

"Oh. That must have been nice. I wish we could have had that. Poor Neji." She says sadly.

"You are going to lead your clan one day. If you wanted, you could abolish the Branch System." Sasuke says.

"I don't think I will. I think father hopes I will marry outside the clan and he'll be able to have my sister take over. She's better suited for it." She mutters.

"I don't know your sister. But I doubt that is the case." Sasuke says.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

' "You have a kind heart. It's an undervalued strength. But it's powerful. Look at the loser. I can't count the number of times that he should have been killed, but somehow he always pulls through. As you will one day." Sasuke says.

"Th-ank you." She whispers.

"You shouldn't thank me for being honest. I think I'm going to go work on cleaning up the rest of the District. You're here now. I didn't care when I was alone. But now you're here. You shouldn't have to walk by such a depressing scene." Sasuke states.

"You don't have to. Please don't go to any trouble on my account." She says.

"I should have done it years ago. I'll see you later." He says and flits off.

She tilts her head. Well she had actually gotten him to talk a bit. He was opening up. But whenever he started to do so, he'd find an excuse to leave. It was like trying to catch smoke.

Oh well. Privately, she was amazed at how clean this house was. For a bachelor, Sasuke seemed a bit OCD about his private space. Even the spices were organized in alphabetical order. She giggles at this.

She looks out the window and sees Sasuke had created a dozen or more shadow clones. Hinata couldn't help but stare. She was sure that was how many fantasies started, a dozen Sasukes.

"I think we should have fish, what do you think, Smokey?" Hinata asks the kitten.

"Meow!" He says.

"I'll take that as a yes." She says and pets him, with a giggle.

About two hours later, Hinata blinks. She sees Hanabi walking into the Uchiha District. The young teenager's eyes go wide when she sees a bunch of Sasuke's working on restoring the old buildings, mostly shirtless Sasuke's.

Hinata had to admit, it was quite the sight. She would feel guilty for he clearly embarrassed little sister, if it wasn't for that damn stunt she'd pulled. She couldn't believe Hanabi had sent her a nightgown like THAT!

"Another one?" Sasuke mutters to himself.

First Hinata. Next came Naruto. Now here came Hinata's kid sister? What was with all these people coming into HIS District all of a sudden? Oh well, he hops down from one of the roofs and goes to see what she wanted.

"Is H-inata here?" She asks and tries not to stare at the last Uchiha's naked chest.

"She's inside. Come on. I'll take you to her." He says and makes his clones disappear.

Hanabi nods and follows Sasuke. Sasuke noted that she was markedly less shy than Hinata had been at that age. She'd only stuttered once and he pawned that off to her getting an eyeful.

Whatever. She was a ninja and she'd just have to get used to seeing men without their shirts on. Modesty meant little to ninjas.

"Thank you." She says and bows formerly, causing Sasuke to shake his head in amusement.

"Hinata. It's your sister. Probably sent by your father to make sure I haven't hurt you." The last Uchiha says and pours himself a glass of water.

"Hanabi!" Hinata says.

"Sister!" She says with a smile.

Sasuke grabs some fish and heads out. He figured the sisters probably wanted alone time. That and it felt a bit awkward to intrude on the family moment.

"D-oes he walk around like that a lot?" Hanabi asks.

"No. He was just working on fixing up the other buildings. I can't believe you sent me that nightgown! What were you thinking?!" She asks.

"Your wardrobe sucks. So I thought I'd help." She says innocently and a little halo appears over her head.

"Uh huh. He saw that!" She says.

"Ohhhh! I didn't think you liked the bad boy types." She muses.

"Hanabi." Hinata says warningly.

"But he is gorgeous. I mean if you could be sure that he'd control his temper…at least he's not oblivious like Naruto. He knows when a girl likes him." She states sagely.

"It's not like that. He just walked in on me when I was unpacking and saw it!" Hinata protests.

"That's…boring. What'd he say?" She asks curiously.

"Hanabi! That is not the point. I am a guest in his home. I don't want to give him the wrong impression." Hinata continues.

"Awe kitty!" She says and pets Smokey.

"Hanabi, I mean it. No more "gifts" like that." She says and puts her foot down.

"Did he say anything?" She asks curiously.

"That is not the point!" Hinata says, feeling her face heating up.

"He DID say something! You're blushing." Her younger sister says.

Hinata loved her sister dearly. She truly did. But at times like these she wished she was an only child. Hanabi could be relentless.

"It was nothing. Tell father that I'm fine. Sasuke hasn't hurt me. By Sasuke standards he's been being…nice." She says.

"Sasuke standards are different than most people's standards." Hanabi points out.

"Yes, yes I know. But the point is the Hokage gave me a job. I'm going to do it!" She says determinedly.

"A job that comes with nice benefits like a shirtless Sasuke and…cinnamon rolls?" She asks and takes one.

"Hanabi! I am a professional. Besides, you get used to seeing male ninjas without their shirts." She says.

"It's odd. No one bats an eyelash at a man walking around half naked, but if a woman did it…" She trails off.

"That's just the way it is." Hinata points out.

"Yeah. So I'm glad that he's being nice and hasn't hurt you. I'd have to hurt him if he did that!" She says.

Hinata found it comical that Hanabi thought she could hurt Sasuke. But it was the thought that counted. It was sweet that her younger sister was so protective of her.

"I'll be fine." She tells her.

"Oh good. I worry about you." Hanabi tells her.

"I know and I appreciate it." She says with a smile.

"Oh and for someone like Sasuke, I'd suggest leopard or tiger patterns!" She says with a smile and runs off.

"Hanabi! Nothing is going on and where do you get these ideas from?" She demands.

"Anko said that dominant men prefer animal patterns!" She says.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with Anko." Hinata mutters.

Hanabi darts off, leaving a very irritated Hinata behind. Honestly, she was going to give Anko a piece of her mind. She wasn't going to have her corrupt her baby sister! She was far too young to be talking about things like that!


	4. Chapter 4

Why Her?

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. For those interested, I posted the new story. It's called, _**That's My Boy.**_ Sasuke and Hinata's son shows up from the future and of course much chaos, fluff, and lemony goodness will result. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry this one is late.

Chapter Notation: **This is a crack chapter. It is full of humor and likely very OOC.** I hope you enjoy the chapter because I realize it will be a very hit or miss thing. **Summonland** is what I call the place where Summons are when they aren't being summoned. The toads clearly have their own place in the anime, so I figure that it's probably something of a parallel world for all the Summons.

 **Viewers Choice:** Let me know if you liked this craziness or would prefer me to do a revised, more serious version.

 **Chapter Four (The Crazy Chapter)**

"Hinata, why do you look like you want to strangle someone?" Sasuke asks, coming back into the house a few hours later.

"It's Anko. She's trying to corrupt my sister." Hinata fumes.

"And how is Anko trying to corrupt your sister?" Sasuke asks in an amused tone.

"She's telling her THINGS." The bluenette informs him.

"Oh THINGS. How horrible. Well that settles it." Her dark haired housemate says.

"You know what I mean…" Hinata mumbles.

"Not really, _things_ is rather vague." Sasuke admits.

"She's talking about what lingerie choices…excite men with my baby sister!" Hinata says in a rush, blushing deeply.

"Always a fascinating topic." Sasuke says.

"SASUKE!" Hinata cries out his name in a scandalized voice and blushes even more.

"And what advice did the Queen of S&M give your poor, innocent sister?" Sasuke questions with a smirk.

Quite honestly, this was hilarious. He wasn't going to tell Hinata that though. It was fun to watch her get all flustered.

"What's S&M?" Hinata asks.

"I knew that your family was reserved, but just how sheltered are you?" The last Uchiha asks.

"You're making fun of me!" Hinata accuses.

"I'm not. Well maybe a little. You probably know what it is. You just didn't know the name for it. They are people either enjoy giving or receiving pain during sex because they find it erotic." Sasuke explains.

"Ohhh…that's awful." She says and sounds horrified.

"It ranges from relatively innocent to…extreme. Not everyone is cracking a whip." He states.

"…You seem to know an awful lot about the topic." She observes.

"Hinata, I lived in the Sound. Believe me, I learned more than I ever wanted to know about just how bizarre some people's preferences are. Anyway…I'm curious. What'd she say?" Sasuke continues.

Yes, it was true. Sasuke had witnessed more than he ever wanted to while he lived in the Sound. He tried not to dwell on it much though. The Uchiha couldn't help but shudder as some rather graphic images flashed unbidden across his mind.

"That dominant men preferred animal prints." She mumbles.

"She's got a point. For you, I'd recommend snow leopard." He states.

"Wh-at?!" She asks.

Sasuke ponders the idea of Hinata wearing snow leopard lingerie in further detail. The colors would compliment her skin tone. She could be quite the adorable sex kitten if properly motivated. He decided he was making her uncomfortable and to change the topic though. He'd ponder this more later.

"Forget I said anything. I can't believe your father actually agreed to you going on this mission." He says, trying to change the subject.

"Oh he was a bit nervous about it. But then I reminded him I can lock up chakra points." She says.

"Yes, I imagine that's useful skill to have." He agrees.

She smiles and nods. Sasuke had actually complimented her. From what little she knew about him from Naruto, that almost never happened.

Meanwhile Naruto had found Sakura. The bastard could deny it all he wanted, but Naruto wasn't buying it. There was something there! The blonde decided that as the bastard's best friend, possibly his only friend, it was his job to help him realize his feelings for Hinata. Maybe if he got a girlfriend, he'd stop being such a bastard.

"Naruto, I agree that there is probably something there. But this is Sasuke. It's probably better to just let him figure it out on his own. That and Hinata is so shy, that if you tried to meddle, you'd likely just make her feel awkward." The pinkette points out.

"That's why we should work on Sasuke. Hinata is so shy. You should have seen him. Asking her if he could go train with me!" The blonde says.

"So? What's so shocking about that?" Sakura asks and raises an eyebrow.

"It was like she was his wife or something. The Sasuke I know wouldn't care. He would have just gone off with me. He doesn't ask permission for anything." Naruto says.

"Well that's true." His female teammate admits.

"Exactly!" Naruto says nodding his head, pleased that they were finally getting somewhere.

"I still think you are probably reading too much into this." She says.

"I am not! Come on. He's never even looked at a girl before." The blue eyed ninja states.

"You have a point." She says.

"So we are going to do this then!" Naruto says triumphantly.

"No. We aren't. If Sasuke finds out you are trying to meddle in his lovelife, he will kill you. I'm not getting involved. I'd like to live long enough to see my 30th birthday." She replies.

"Oh come on. Don't be a scaredy cat. He wouldn't actually hurt us." The hyper ninja reassures her.

"Oh really? Well what about that time…" Sakura proceeds to list all the instances of when Sasuke tried to kill Naruto and Sakura, it takes approximately thirty minutes.

"Alright. So he can be a bastard sometimes! But we are both still alive. I mean if he really wanted to kill us, he would have done it by now. He needs our help. He's our friend. Don't you want to help him be happy?" The man says and unleashes his big blue puppy eyes on the woman.

"Naruto, don't give me that look. You know that's not fair." She tells him.

"I know. But it works. You can't argue with what works." Naruto says cheekily.

"Alright. Did you have anything specific in mind for this crazy plan of yours?" She says with a sigh, figuring she should probably help Naruto so he didn't get killed.

"Um not really! I thought that maybe you would have an idea. You are good at this sort of thing." Naruto says brightly.

"Oh boy. This won't end well." Sakura mutters.

Later that day, Hiashi heads to speak with Kakashi. He was still unsettled about the prospect of Hinata living with Sasuke Uchiha for an indefinite amount of time. He wanted to hear straight from the Hokage's mouth that his daughter was fine. Sasuke was rather unpredictable. He truly worried for her safety.

"Ah, Hiashi. It is good to see you." Kakashi says, idly flipping a page in his book.

"It is good to see you as well, Lord Hokage. I was wondering if Hinata had sent you any reports about her latest mission yet." He says tactfully.

"Hiashi, she just started the mission. She wouldn't have had time to file any reports." Kakashi informs him.

"I see. Well I have to admit to some uneasiness with this situation." The Hyuga Patriarch states.

"Hinata is a Jonin. She's a very capable ninja in her own right. Besides, she and Sasuke had never had any issues with each other. I doubt they'll start now." The Copy Cat Ninja tries to reassure the worried father.

"Yes, I know that she is a capable ninja. They haven't had any issues with each other because their interaction has been basically nonexistent!" He argues.

"Well that's true. If you want, I can ask her how her mission is going tomorrow. It is late. We should both get some sleep." Kakashi counsels him.

"I suppose you are right. I would appreciate that very much." The Hyuga man says, bowing his head, and heads off.

"He worries too much. That man is a heart attack waiting to happen." Kakashi muses as he continues reading.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement back in the Uchiha District. Hinata had fallen asleep on the couch, playing with Smoky. Adorable.

"She's going to hurt neck laying like that." He mutters.

He scoops her up in his arms. The irony of carrying the petite woman in his arms Bridal Style, was not lost on Sasuke. Still he dutifully carries her to the room she was going to be staying in and lays her gently on the bed.

 _"Ah ha! You called her beautiful."_ Naruto's words rang in his mind.

Well she was. Still that didn't mean anything. They were completely incompatible. That wasn't even taking into account that she came from another Clan. A Clan which was the opposite of his in every way. Where the Uchihas were all fire, the Hyugas were like ice.

Naruto was an idiot of course and would never take any of these practical consideration into account when he was playing matchmaker. He fully expected the loser to do something stupid. He just hoped that whatever the blonde did, didn't embarrass Hinata too much.

"Good night." He murmurs and heads to his room to get some sleep.

Meanwhile in Summonland, Aoda had gathered the other snakes that were affiliated with Sasuke for an important meeting. Aoda as Sasuke's largest Summon, was considered the unofficial leader. There were hundreds of snakes gathered around ranging in size from a harmless Garden Snake to Aoda.

"What's going on, Aoda?" Rue, a rattlesnake, asks.

"It's about Master Sasuke." He begins.

"Did he die?" Another asks.

"No. He didn't die." The large snake answers.

"Is he injured?" A cobra inquires.

"No. He isn't injured." Aoda replies.

"Did he leave the Leaf again?" A beautiful boa questions.

"No. He didn't leave the Leaf again!" Aoda snaps, getting a bit irritated.

"Are you sure? He does that a lot." Yet another snake chimes in, this time it was a sea snake.

"WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET, SO I CAN TELL YOU WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Aoda hisses.

"Jeez! There's no need to yell. How rude!" They all chorus.

"Unbelievable!" Aoda growls.

"Aoda, please continue." Kara says and uses her giant tail to gag the smaller snakes.

"Thank you. As I was saying, it is about Master Sasuke. He has taken a female into his territory. He claims that he has no intentions of breeding with her. Of course we all know that this is what humans call denial. You don't take a female into your territory if you have no intentions of having hatchlings with her." He states as if this was the most obvious thing in the world and the other snakes nod their heads in agreement.

"What's the female like?" One of them asks, once Kara moves her tail.

"She has very pretty scales. Quite friendly. I imagine she will be a good mate for him. Large bosom as well. I know Master Sasuke prefers this in a human female." He answers.

"Ah a good choice then." He nods in agreement with Aoda.

"Yes. Humans have a habit of making mating overly complicated. Therefore, we should help him." The giant serpent continues.

"What'd you have in mind?" The rattler asks.

"Oh it's quite simple really. This is the plan…" Aoda says, leaning in to discuss his plan with the other snakes.

The next day, Hinata goes to see Kakashi. Pakkun had visited the Uchiha District to tell her that Kakashi wanted to speak with her. Curious, she made her way to see the silver haired ninja.

"Ah there you are Hinata. Thank you for coming so quickly. I do hate to interrupt your mission like this. But your father is so concerned. I did promise him that I would ask him how you are doing." Kakashi says.

"I'm good?" She asks in confusion.

"He has concerns for your physical and emotional well being while on this mission." The Hokage elaborates.

"Oh. I really wish he'd trust me. Sasuke wouldn't hurt me. He's been very nice, by Sasuke standards." She adds for clarification when Kakashi looks rather skeptical at the phrase, " _Sasuke has been very nice."_

"I'm glad to hear it. Well I'll let your father know what you said. Hopefully that will make him less anxious." He says with a chuckle.

"Thank you." She says with a smile.

"You can go now. You have a mission to work on." He states.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage for having such faith in me." She says and heads off.

Frowning, she makes her way back to Sasuke's house. Her father still didn't believe in her. He thought she was weak. Well maybe that was being a bit harsh. He thought she was weak compared to Sasuke. It still hurt her pride.

"You look upset." Sasuke says, when he sees Hinata walk through the door.

"Oh it's nothing." She says.

"Hinata, you are a horrible liar. We are going to be living together. I think honesty might make that easier." He states.

"It's my father." She admits with a sigh.

"What'd he do?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow, feeling the sudden urge to strangle the Hyuga Patriarch.

"He asked Kakashi to check on me, essentially. He doesn't have faith that I can handle this mission." She answers.

"You are probably the only person in this village that could. Most of the others are annoying. I'd end up killing them for their stupidity." Sasuke says.

"…You're joking, right?" She asks.

"Maybe." Sasuke answers vaguely.

"Sasuke." Hinata says warningly.

"What? They are really annoying." Sasuke says in his defense.

She shakes her head in amusement. Sasuke was Sasuke it seemed. If he wasn't threatening to kill someone, she decided it would be necessary to check his temperature. She didn't think he actually meant it. At least she hoped that wasn't the case.

"I think I'm going to get some training in and then hop in the shower." She says.

"Alright. I'm going to work on fixing up more of the buildings." Sasuke says and heads off.

"Aoda, do you really think it will be that easy?" Kara asks the other large snake, as they watch the smaller snakes slither into the Uchiha District.

"Of course. Humans have fake scales. They usually remove them before a mating. I figure that without their fake scales, the mating instinct will be triggered." He states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Maybe. I just hope Master Sasuke isn't angry when he finds out that we took all their clothes." She says and ponders on the concept of clothes…fake scales were so strange.

"Oh I doubt he will be angry. He wants to have hatchlings to revive his clan. We are just helping him speed up the process." Aoda says cheerfully.

"Yes. You're right." She agrees.

While Hinata was in the shower, the smaller snakes quickly slither off with her and Sasuke's clothes. The cobra frowns, as much as a snake could. Well that was easy. How they were going to get the clothes Master Sasuke had on, off was going to be more tricky. He had an idea though.

"You have the explosive tag?" He asks the rattler.

"Course, I do. Let's do this. We'll have to be quick. There's only a small window of opportunity to grab his clothes while he's distracted by the explosion." He says and the other snakes agree, slithering off behind the cobra and rattler.

"Okay! That's close enough. Drop the tag." The cobra says and they do.

Sasuke was in the middle of repairing a roof when he heard the explosion. He blinks and looks around. What the fuck was going on? He jumps down from the roof and cautiously approaches the source. Was the District under attack?

The snakes see their opportunity and yank off his shirt, pants, and boxers. By the time the smoke cleared, they were long gone. They were safely back in Summonland.

"What the fuck?!" Sasuke growls and yanks one of the curtains from house to wrap around his waist.

"Damn. We should have thought of the curtains." Kara says.

"Yes. Well…it should still be good enough." Aoda assures her.

Hinata finishes her shower. She reaches for her clothes and blinks. They were gone? What the Hell?

A few minutes later, Sasuke walks inside. This was fucking embarrassing. He was walking around, wearing a curtain to hide his…Southern Sharingan. Someone had jumped him and stolen his clothes. He just hoped Hinata believed him and didn't think he was some kind of freak. Well maybe he'd find clothes, before she saw him.

He searches the entire house. Where were his clothes?! All his clothes were gone! Hinata's were missing too. Even his family's clothes were gone. There wasn't so much as a sock left in the place.

"Sasuke, is that you?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah. It's me. You aren't going to believe this. I was fixing a roof and an explosive went off. Then someone stole my clothes. I can't find any clothes in the house." Sasuke says.

"I bel-ieve you. Someone s-tole my clothes too. I grabbed a curtain though." She mumbles from behind the door.

"Damn curtains." Aoda mutters.

"Next time, we destroy them too." Kara says.

"Yes, next time." He agrees.

"Great. Now to figure out whose bright idea this was. I bet it was Naruto. He's dumb enough to pull something like this and he was going on earlier about how I thought you were…forget it. Like I said, it was probably the loser." Sasuke says.

"Do you really think Naruto would do something like this?" She asks.

"Maybe. Wait…I see a scale. This wasn't Naruto. You've got to be kidding me." Sasuke growls and summons Aoda, who was outside. (The house was too small to have Aoda summoned inside.)

"Aoda, did you steal all the clothes?" Sasuke asks, twitching.

"No. We just borrowed them." He answers truthfully.

"And why did you borrow our clothes?" Sasuke demands to know twitching.

"Humans usually remove their fake scales during mating. So we thought that it would encourage you." He replies.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"No. No. I am POSITIVE that humans remove their clothes in order to mate most of the time." He states.

"Aoda…" Sasuke says.

"Yes, Master Sasuke?" He asks.

"I know that you are trying to help and everything…" He begins.

"Of course. You want to revive your clan. You have a perfectly suitable female in your territory. Yet, for some reason you hesitate. I know that she is not claimed by another male. Her scent indicates this." He continues.

"Aoda! That is spying and an invasion of her privacy!" Sasuke growls.

"It's not spying. I can not help it, if my senses are keener than that of a humans. I can no more not smell her, than you can not see her if she was standing right next to you." He defends himself.

"Alright. Fine. I'll let that one slide. But you are going to give us our clothes back!" He says.

"But you like looking at her this way. Your Sharingan is activated." He says in confusion.

"What does his Sharingan have to do with anything?" Hinata asks in confusion.

"Well you see, in Master Sasuke's family whenever a m-" He starts to answer, but Sasuke sends Aoda away with a loud proof before he could finish his sentence.

"Sasuke! That wasn't very nice. He wasn't finished." Hinata says.

"Oh trust me, he was finished. I'll just summon another snake and get our clothes back." He says with a sigh and couldn't believe this.

"Okay." Hinata says and tries not to stare at Sasuke.

"Alright. We want our clothes back and we want them now." Sasuke says, once he summons another snake.

"Yes, Master Sasuke." The snake says and soon enough, hundreds of other snakes appear with various clothing items.

"This one is the snow leopard that Master Sasuke likes." One says, handing another item that Hanabi had smuggled into Hinata's suitcase to her.

Hinata blushes scarlet. Sasuke shakes his head. God damn meddling snakes!


	5. Chapter 5

Why Her

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. O.O Wow that was a lot of reviews for one chapter for me. You guys are amazing.

Chapter Notation: Not exactly sure what the Uchiha District looked like in full detail. So I pretty much winged this and I added some slight references to other family members that I'm pretty sure weren't in the show or magna XD.

Viewer's Choice: How "experienced" do you want Sasuke to be when it comes to intimacy?

A) He's had a few lovers, probably at the Sound and/or on his journey of redemption. Hey, practice makes perfect?

B) He's still relatively innocent but has done some seduction training or fooled around a bit, so he knows pretty much what he's doing.

C) He's seen/read things. You know walked in on people while he was at the Sound. Maybe he's snatched one of Jirayia/Kakashi's books at some point.

D) Completely innocent. Latent sexuality. He was too busy trying to kill Itachi/ redeem himself to give such things much thought before Hinata.

Chapter Five

 _"This is the snow leopard one, that Master Sasuke likes."_ Sasuke hears one of his meddling Summons inform Hinata.

Damn them! Where they trying to make him AND Hinata die of embarrassment?! He knew in their own strange way, they were trying to "help." But honestly, he was an Uchiha. If he wanted to find a mate, he could do it just fine on his own. Thank you very much!

"T-hank you." Hinata stammers, not sure what else to say.

"I really am sorry about them. They mean well. They are just a bunch overgrown children with scales." Sasuke says and smacks his forehead with his hand in frustration.

"It's okay. I mean it was k-inda funny." She mumbles.

"Well now that is over, why don't I show you around the District more? You are probably going to be staying here awhile." He says.

"I'd like that." She says with a sweet smile and follows Sasuke.

Meanwhile Hiashi was growing more concerned about Hinata's well being. Sasuke had been on good behavior since his return. But he was still a former S Class Criminal. Kakashi had reassured him that Sasuke didn't have a reason to harm her. But really, who knew what went on in the Uchiha's head? Anything could make him snap and Hinata would be a sitting duck unless she blocked off his chakra points quickly. And even then, Sasuke just relying on old fashioned punches and kicks was a force to be reckoned with. One that could possibly level mountains.

"They have to be around here somewhere." He mutters quickly to himself as he masks his chakra.

It seemed that Sasuke had been attempting to make repairs since Hinata showed up. He pawned this off to being a matter of clan pride. As far as he knew, Saskue hadn't bothered to maintain the other buildings before.

Why would he? He was the only one that lived in the Uchiha District. There was no point in expending that much effort, time, and money on buildings that weren't being used. He could appreciate Sasuke's practical side and strength, if nothing else.

"How odd. So many snakes." He blinks when he saw literally hundreds of snakes in the district, but they disappeared as suddenly as they had appeared in the first place.

Perhaps Sasuke was enlisting them to help with repairs? He wasn't really sure that snakes would be good at construction. But one never knew. Anything was possible.

 _"I'd like that."_ He hears Hinata says to Sasuke.

He was surprised when Sasuke took her by the hand. What was going on here? What would she like?!

"We used to have as many members as your family. So the District got pretty big. When I was a child we could function almost completely autonomously from the rest of the village" He says.

"Oh. It's just a tour." He says to himself and calms down.

"I bet it was beautiful." She says with a smile.

"It was. Over there used to be the sweets shop. My great aunt and uncle ran it after they retired from active duty. I never really liked sweets other than the ones they made." He muses.

"That's…rather big for a candy shop?" Hinata asks in amusement.

"The top part was where they lived. The bottom half was the shop." He explains.

"Oh that makes more sense." She says nodding.

Unbelievable. The man who they had once feared would try to wipe out the Leaf Village was talking about _a fucking candy shop._ Hiashi didn't know whether to laugh or wonder if he was hallucinating.

"Yeah. Over there is the stream that ran through the southern border. We used to go swimming there in the summon. Shisui, he was my cousin…well one of them, was famous for his cannonballs. He was fearless and would jump off the tops of nearby houses." Sasuke states.

"He was brave." Hinata says with a giggle.

"Yeah. Over there was the Clan Training grounds. Though most people chose to train in their backyards. Itachi used to take me there, once in awhile to practice with kunais." Sasuke says wistfully.

"What's that big building over there?" Hinata asks, placing her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

She remembered how she felt after Neji's passing. The blue haired woman had been utterly devastated. Hinata couldn't imagine how Sasuke must feel now that he knew the truth behind well everything.

Sasuke gives her a grateful look. Itachi was still and would likely always be a painful subject. The last Uchiha looks to see which building had caught her attention.

"Clan Library. I wouldn't go there. There are all sorts of seals that are still active. If you aren't an Uchiha by blood or marriage, you aren't going to be able to get in and out…alive." He warns her.

Ah now that was interesting. Hiashi could only imagine the type of information contained in those walls. His own clan had a rather impressive library that went back centuries. The Uchiha Clan's library was likely similar. Too bad it was sealed so dramatically. He was sure whatever was contained in those scrolls would have been fascinating to read.

"Thanks for warning me." Hinata says.

Sasuke nods. He leads her further off. It seemed that there had been something of a market of sorts. There were the remains of wooden booths here and there. Hiashi could read signs that said things like, _Fresh Produce, Fine Jewelry, Weapons, and still many others._ They had been a rather self-sufficient clan, you had to give them that much.

Sasuke wasn't really sure why he was telling Hinata all these things. Oh the library he understood. It would look VERY bad if his babysitter wound up dead. Sure, giving her a tour was somewhat necessary. But he didn't have to share with her the precious few happy memories he still had from his childhood.

"Hinata, watch your step." He warns her.

That was all unnecessarily personal. He supposed it was simply because she was easy to talk to. Hinata didn't judge. She didn't pity. Sasuke liked that about her.

It was a little too late. She didn't see bricks that he had set there earlier that day, while fixing up the District. Dammit. He rushed over and caught her before she could fall.

"You must think I'm a klutz." She mumbles, her face heating up in embarrassment.

"You aren't a klutz. If you had Naruto as a teammate, you would never call yourself that." He says with a small, reassuring smile.

Hiashi felt like he was intruding on something intensely personal. Nothing they had said or did was…unusual. Well it wouldn't have been unusual if it wasn't Sasuke Uchiha doing it. He had been speaking as anyone would have, if they were given a tour of their home. Open…unguarded.

"He's not that clumsy." She protests.

"Trust me, if he isn't in a fight…he is." Sasuke assures her.

There was a certain softness to his gaze. It was subtle. But it was there. He was even smiling at her. Granted it was a small smile. But this was Sasuke Uchiha, any smile was certainly a noteworthy occurrence for the sullen youth. Hiashi used to look at his beloved late wife that way.

"I'll take your word for it." She says in amusement.

"Good. I'm going to head into the village to get some food. Do you want to come with me? I don't really know what you like other than cinnamon rolls. It's probably not a good idea to live exclusively off those." He states.

"Alright." She says and walks off with him.

This was…something he hadn't foreseen. Did he actually have genuine feelings for her? Sasuke clearly wasn't attempting to seduce her. He might not even be aware of them himself. But that look had been real. Hiashi was sure of it. He doubted Hinata had even really noticed.

"Why don't you pick out what you want, I'll do the same, and we can meet back here in like a half hour?" Sasuke asks.

"Okay." Hinata says and she looks around the various food booths.

About ten minutes later, Sasuke Uchiha was irritated. No scratch that, he was getting fucking pissed off. He knew he was being silly though. He didn't have any right to be getting as angry as he was.

"Hey, there beautiful." A man that Sasuke didn't recognize says to Hinata, though his headband showed him to be a ninja from the Cloud Village.

Sasuke thought this was very fitting. Because if he kept staring at Hinata's ass like that, the last Uchiha was going to punch him so fucking hard that he was going to touch the clouds. Then he could drop back to earth and go SPLAT. Yes, a very satisfying thought.

Sasuke knew he was being rather hypocritical here. He had personally enjoyed the view that Hinata's lovely backside provided. It wasn't like the other ninja was touching Hinata or she had told him to leave her the fuck alone.

The Cloud ninja was a man. Men were going to look. It was just what they were biologically programmed to do. That didn't make him any less irritated though.

"Oh. Hello." Hinata says and smiles at the other ninja sweetly.

Hinata always smiled sweetly. Could she not see that fucking pervert had been staring at her ass for the last ten minutes?! She should tell him to fuck off, like yesterday.

"I'd always heard that the Leaf Village had beautiful scenery. I just didn't know it was this beautiful. I'm Kura." He says introducing himself and kissing her hand in an old fashioned way.

Sasuke knew this was a common gesture in the Cloud Village. Did that soothe his fury? Not in the slightest. His eyes had already bled red a few minutes ago and he didn't foreseen them reverting back to black anytime soon. This ninja was just itching for a date with Sasuke's Chidori or Lion's Barrage. He hadn't decided which yet. Well why only do it halfway? He could combine the attacks.

"I'm H-inata." She stammers and blushes.

"Well Hinata, would you mind showing me around your village? Particularly around my hotel room? We can get to know each other better." He says and sealed his fate by touching her ass.

Hinata backs up a step or two. In true Hinata fashion though, she was too nice to tell him off. She was blushing furiously.

It was likely that the Hyuga Princess hadn't experienced this before. Who would be dumb enough to try to grab her in public, knowing she was the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan after all?

"Um I'm sorry. I can't. I'm here with someone." She stammers and seems intent on making a polite retreat.

"Oh. Really? Who? He can't be that smart if he's leaving a pretty little thing like you all alone." He states.

"Me." Sasuke says and if looks could kill that ninja would be at least 6000 feet under, forget six feet.

"Ss-asuke Uchiha?!" The Cloud ninja asks and his eyes go wide with terror.

There were certain benefits of having the role of the villain in the story. One of them was looks like that. Sasuke smirks. He enjoyed seeing that pervert tremble in fear before him.

Yes, Sasuke had a sadistic streak and he fully acknowledged that. They did say admitting was the first step. It was progress. He vaguely wondered why no one ever mentioned what the second step was.

"That's right." He says.

"Shit! I'm sorry. I didn't realize she was your woman. Um I'm gonna go now. I meant nothing by it. Honestly!" He says and runs off.

"Hinata, next time lock up the pervert's chakra." He states.

"Okay." Hinata squeaks.

"You okay? That Cloud Reject didn't hurt you, did he?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm fine. I was a little surprised is all. I didn't expect him to grab me like that." She admits.

"It's because he's from another village. If he knew you were a Hyuga, I doubt he would have had the guts. Come on. Let's get you home." He says.

"Alright." She says, they pay for their purchases, and head back to the Uchiha District.

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Sakura had seen all of that. She blinks. The pink haired ninja had known Sasuke since she was a small child. She was well aware of what he looked like when he was angry. He had been angry. Very angry.

"Jealous." She decides.

That Cloud Ninja was lucky to be alive. Sasuke wasn't known for reigning in his violent impulses. She decides to go and find Naruto. He'd want to know all about this one.

Not surprisingly, she found him at the Ramen Shop. Where else would he be? She thought with amusement.

"Naruto, you were right. You won't believe what I just saw." She says and sits down by him.

"Right about what? What'd you see?" He asks curiously between large mouthfuls of ramen.

"Hinata and Sasuke were out shopping at the market together." She begins.

"What's so surprising about that? I mean they got to eat." He questions.

"And there was this foreign ninja, who was hitting on Hinata. Sasuke was just kinda silently fuming for awhile. But his Sharingan was active. He was really, really mad." The pinkette continues.

"Okay. Now this is getting good. Then what happened?" The blonde asks.

"Well he made some comment about her showing him around in his hotel room and grabbed her." His teammate states.

"Uh oh." Naruto says.

"Yeah. So she said she couldn't. She was with someone there. He asked who and Sasuke showed up. Obviously, he recognized Sasuke. He turned white as a sheet and ran off." She finishes.

"Damn. So the bastard really was jealous. I'm surprised he let the guy live. Wow." The future Hokage states.

"Yeah. I know. I wouldn't have believed it, if I didn't see it with my own eyes." She agrees.

"So now we just have to figure out what we are going to do about this." He finishes with a nod.

"Yeah." Sakura says.

Meanwhile Hinata returns to the Uchiha District with Sasuke. She couldn't believe that had just happened. That Cloud Ninja had been so disrespectful. Was he trying to start issues between the two villages? Did he think that type of "flirtation" would actually work?

"Thank you." She mumbles.

"You could have dealt with it. You are just too nice to give a creep like that what he deserves." Sasuke states and puts the food away.

"Which is?" She asks.

' "For you, I'd recommend chakra blocking or kicking him in the nuts. I was going to go with a combination of a Chidori and the Lion's Barrage though. Whatever works." He states with a shrug.

"SASUKE!" She says.

"He's a Cloud Ninja. He'd feel perfectly comfortable amongst actual clouds, I'm sure." Sasuke finishes.

"I can't believe you just said that. Do you know how much trouble you would get in for that? If you attacked a foreign ninja, you'd be put in jail. You are already on probation…sorta." She points out.

"It would have been worth it. Scum like that shouldn't be allowed to touch you and get away with it." Sasuke counters.

"You are a good friend." She says with a smile.

"Huh?" Sasuke asks.

"You are very protective. You care. It's obvious you have a pretty unique way of showing it. But you do." She continues.

"So now you are happy that I was thinking about beating up the foreign ninja?" He asks and raises an eyebrow.

Sasuke honestly would never understand women. One second she was scandalized. The next second she was grateful?

"I'm happy that you care. I'm not happy that you wanted to beat him up." She clarifies.

"I see." Sasuke says, not knowing what else he should or could say on this matter.

"Good night, Sasuke." She says and heads up the stairs.

A few minutes later, he hears running water. Deciding that she must have hopped in the shower, he heads to his room. What a day.

He was beat and flops onto his bed. Oh and great, now he had images of a naked Hinata in the shower in his head. He was going to need a cold shower after she got done.

"Guess I'll just have to make due with sandalwood." She says, reaching for the shampoo he used.

Hinata mentally kicked herself. She should have brought things like that along with her. It wasn't as if men and women usually had similar taste in bathroom products.

Sandalwood was a nice scent. But it was decidedly masculine. Well it was better than nothing. She shrugs and starts soaping up her hair.

"Hinata." She hears Sasuke call out.

"Yes?" She asks.

"When you are done, I want to get in." He informs her.

"Okay!" She says and deciding it'd be rude to keep him waiting, she finishes her shower rather quickly.

About ten minutes later, he hears Hinata call out that she was done. So he gets out of his room and walks to the bathroom. He was treated to the lovely sight of Hinata in a bathrobe. Yes, an ice cold shower was definitely needed in this case.

"All yours." She says and heads off.

Sasuke hops into the shower. He notes that the bottle was suspiciously less fool than it should be. Hinata must have "borrowed" some of his shampoo. Shrugging this off, he proceeds to wash himself off and take care of his problem. It figures that his sex drive would be activated by the most innocent girl in the entire fucking village!

"Dammit." He growls.

Well it didn't really matter. It's not like he would have acted on it, even if she didn't practically have a halo over her pretty little head. The Council still didn't trust him. For good reason, he thought to himself. Many of the villagers were a strange combination of terrified, awestruck, grateful, and hostile towards him.

He didn't even want to begin to think of the political headache that would result from pursuing the Hyuga Heiress. It was one thing to admit that he was attracted to her, it was another to actually act on it. Yeah, he wasn't eager to put Hinata through all the chaos that would result if he seriously pursued her. So he decided to adopt a simple policy. _You can look, but don't touch._

He lets out a hiss. It was somewhere between pain and pleasure. Sasuke loathed to resort to these methods. But sometimes you really didn't have any other choice. An erection was a distraction. Distractions were dangerous.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" He hears Hinata's voice only a few strokes after he made that hiss.

"Yes, I'm fine." He says, somehow managing to keep his voice somewhat composed.

"Okay. I heard you hiss. So I thought maybe you injured yourself during training or something." She says and seems to be walking away.

HA. He wished it was something as simple as that. But what else was he going to say? _"No, I didn't injure myself during training. You can come help me though. This is after all your fault. So the least you can do is get me off."_ Yeah…she'd faint. She might die of a heart attack. She really was such an innocent kitten.

"I'm fine." He assures her.

Hinata wasn't entirely convinced. Sasuke as stubborn. He was like Kiba that way. Kiba would always say he was fine, no matter how badly injured he was. She decides to wait outside the bathroom and listen for further signs of pain. She'd help him, if he needed it. No matter how much it might wound his pride!

A few minutes later, she feels her cheeks heat up. That…hadn't been a hiss of pain. That had apparently been a different kind of hiss. Because soon it was joined by other sounds, that was decidedly not ones of pain. Groans, pants, moans.

It wasn't that Sasuke was being LOUD exactly. It was that she had excellent hearing. It was actually impressive to hear what seemed to be the full span of sounds he could make, that weren't actually words.

"I should p-robably go. It's not right to spy on him like th-is." She mumbles.

She should. She really should. It was a complete invasion of his privacy. Sasuke hadn't waited outside the bathroom door while she showered. He'd been a perfect gentleman while she was in the house.

Well he had made that comment about the nightgown and what he imagined doing with her. But she thought that might have been Sasuke's version of teasing. It wasn't like he was actually interested in her.

"I should go right now." She says and turns to move.

She wasn't sure what exactly was stopping her. She told her feet to move. Bu they seemed almost glued to the ground.

Maybe it was curiosity. She'd never actually been with anyone before. What was he liked when he actually let his guard down in that fashion? Yes, that had to be it.

She hadn't meant to spy on him. She'd only been worried that he was hurt. It's not like she was stalking him or anything.

Hinata soon got her answer. Sasuke was nothing if not efficient. She knew when he had achieved his release. He came, at least she was pretty sure he did, with a ROAR. Like he was a lion or something. In a way, that seemed fitting. Even when it came to sexuality, he was…fierce it seemed.


	6. Chapter 6

Why Her?

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. The poll results were very close. In the end I decided to go with D . There were a lot of people who wanted C or D. So every time that happened, I would give .5 for each. A 5, B 1, C 3.5, D 4. But I'm going with D because the Cs/Ds were so combined so much that it was obvious there was more interest in a less experienced Sasuke. For people who didn't get the result they wanted, sorry about that. Maybe on another story ^^. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

As a reminder D meant the following: Completely innocent. Latent Sexuality. He was too busy trying to kill Itachi/ redeem himself to give such things much thought before Hinata.

Hinata's Sexuality: One reviewer wanted a more…confident Hinata. So this might be OOC. But I still hope you all get a kick out of it. Sasuke is certainly going WTF? O_O.

Chapter Six

Sasuke pants. That had been intense. He shivers afterwards. It wasn't that he was completely ignorant about such things. Sasuke understood the basics of course. Sexual Education was mandatory at the Academy, though it was all very basic.

They definitely didn't cover topics like self-gratification. Their chief concern had been making sure that the future ninjas understood where babies came from and how to prevent pregnancy. Being pregnant while you were out in the field was NOT a good idea. So everyone had learned how to cast _The Jutsu_ before graduation.

"I guess it feels better when you have someone in mind." He mutters, cleans himself off, dresses, and heads out of the bathroom.

That's when he saw Hinata in the hallway. She was blushing scarlet red. Idly, Sasuke was a bit amazed that the human body could apparently become so many different shades of red.

Hinata was truly an artist's dream in that way. There could be only one reason why she was blushing like that though. Damnit. She had heard him. Alright that was fucking humiliating.

"Hinata, I…" He trails off because he wasn't sure what exactly he was supposed to say.

 _I'm not some kind of sex fiend. Really, I'm not. I barely ever do THAT. I'm not Jirayia or Kakashi. I swear to God._ Yeah, that wouldn't go over too well.

"I'm s-orry. I didn't mean to spy on you. I just heard you hissing and thought you were in pain. Forgive me?" She mumbles.

"Forgive you?" He asks in disbelief.

"It was wrong of me to invade your privacy like that. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." The bluenette says in a rush.

"There's nothing to forgive. I guess if we are going to be living together…awkward situations are going to happen. I just don't want you to think that I'm…Kakashi or something." He says.

"Yeah." She says and nods her head in agreement.

"It's not like that's something I do regularly…" He adds.

"Sasuke, everyone does it. There's nothing wrong with it. It's healthy. If you didn't do it, it'd build up. Then you'd just end up having nocturnal emissions. At least this way you don't have to change the sheets on your bed as much." She offers.

"…" Sasuke didn't even know what to say to that.

He knew what she meant by nocturnal emissions. That was just the clinical way to describe a wet dream. He was shocked that SHE knew what that was though. Even more so that she'd discuss such things with HIM.

"Besides, you and Kakashi are nothing alike. He's like a dolphin. You remind me of a lion." She says.

"How does Kakashi remind you of a dolphin and why am I a lion?" He asks, happy to have something normal to latch onto in this conversation.

"Dolphins are very intelligent. They are playful. They are also the only other animal besides people to have sex for pleasure." She says.

"Didn't know that. But…alright, sounds like Kakashi." He admits.

"You're like a lion because you are strong and very proud. Family means a lot to you, just like a lion. That and you roar." She says.

"I…roar?" Sasuke asks not sure if he heard her right.

"When you came…you roared." She says.

"I might have been a bit loud. I wasn't that loud, was I?" Sasuke asks, feeling more than a little embarrassed.

"A little, yeah." She answers.

"Well…I guess there are worse animals to be compared to than a lion. Can we pretend this…didn't happen?" Sasuke asks.

Hinata nods. Sasuke gives her a grateful smile. He heads off. The last Uchiha tries to banish the blush that he knew was still surely on his face. Had that really just happened? Had he discussed THAT with Hinata Hyuga? The most innocent girl in all the village?

Maybe not that innocent, he thought. It was odd. She was usually so soft spoken, so unsure of herself. But she had discussed masturbation as if she was discussing the weather. It was always the quiet ones.

"I can't believe I just said that." Hinata mumbles as she heads back to her room.

Hyugas never discussed those types of activities. Her clan generally frowned on discussing anything intimate if it wasn't with your spouse or perhaps your medic. For some reason though, she had talked to Sasuke Uchiha about that.

"Well I guess it is nice to know that he can still blush." She tries to console herself.

He'd been just as embarrassed as her. She didn't really understand why. He was a man. Men did that. It wasn't like she had SEEN anything. She had expected him to be angry at the invasion of his privacy. Hinata hadn't expected him to be shy.

Shy was not a word she associated with him. Sasuke normally had a very much, _No fucks given_ attitude. The approval of others seemed to mean nothing to him. So why he would be embarrassed at her accidentally overhearing him, she wasn't sure.

 _"Would you still think that if you knew what I imagined doing to you when I saw you in that nightgown?"_ Hinata remembered Sasuke asking her in such a seductive voice it still made her shiver.

It was hard to reconcile that sensual creature with the flustered man she had seen in the hallway. Perhaps it was just a product of him being in control in the first situation and him not being in control of the second. He seemed like the type of person who wanted to be in control of every aspect of his life, at all times.

"I'm telling you, it's a great plan!" Naruto says to Sakura on the other side of the village.

The blonde was a little frustrated. Sakura was supposed to be helping him help the bastard. But instead all she was doing well telling him how his brilliant plan was never going to work. It would so work! Believe it!

"Naruto, it is a bad plan. There are a million ways that could backfire." His pink haired friend warned him.

"Nah! It'll be great." He argues.

"A truth jutsu? Are you out of your mind?" Sakura demands.

"Oh come on. It's used all the time in interrogations. It won't hurt them! AT least this way we'll know. I'll take Sasuke and you take Hinata." He says.

"Naruto, this is going to backfire. You know that. It's a dumb idea." The medic insists.

He knew Sasuke. Sasuke never talked about how he felt. The only way to get him to open up would be a jutsu. He was just so pig headed. He'd never admit his feelings under any other circumstance.

"It is a brilliant idea. Come on." He says and gives her the puppy eyes.

Damn those eyes. Puppy eyes were her weakness. They always had been. And no one did puppy eyes better than Naruto Uzumaki.

 _SMACK. BAM. CRUNCH. CRACK!_ The next morning, Hinata is awoken the sounds of Sasuke hitting some training posts that he had set up in his backyard. She watches from the window of her room.

"Looks like Sasuke is up, Smokey." Hinata says and pets the kitten as she watches the last Uchiha train.

There was something memorizing about the way he moved. Every strike was calculated, swift, and graceful. Also, well the sight of a shirtless Sasuke was always something to be admired. Who could blame him? It was a hot summer day. If you could get away with taking your shirt off during training, why wouldn't you?

Men were lucky that way. If a woman was half naked and hitting training posts, well that would surely be the talk of the village. But a man could do it and no one would bat an eyelash.

"Meow!" The kitten says and Hinata privately agreed with the cat's assessment.

He blamed the snakes. Yes, it was their fault. Clearly, they have primed him to think about Hinata in that fashion. Sasuke growls in irritation as he strikes another training post, shattering it.

"I'm going to need more posts soon." He mutters.

It was true. That had to be the 30th or so post that he'd broken this morning. Sexual frustration was not a pretty business, he was discovering. He'd never really had to deal with it much before.

Itachi, the war, redemption, and other ninja pursuits had occupied all his thoughts. Quite simply, he had never really dwelled on other subjects for any extended period of time. Now that he had time to think about such things and a beautiful woman in his house, his latent sex drive had decided to erupt a volcano.

"How the fuck does anyone ever focus like this?!" He growls.

All he could think about was Hinata and that damn shower. Hinata and that damn nightgown. Hinata so calmly explaining that it was normal to engage in such activities.

Most women would have tried to jump him or run away blushing. But the one time he had fully expected her to faint and blush, she hadn't. She had just spoken about it as if it was the most natural thing in the world to discuss such things.

She used to faint if Naruto even said hi to her. Now she was discussing carnal activities with him?! Was this the same Hinata? He'd always heard it was the quiet ones, but this was insane.

Hinata smiles and goes out to the yard. She waits for him to finish striking one of the posts. Then she calls out to him.

"Sasuke! I'm going to make some breakfast. Would you like anything?" She asks.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you." He says and offers her a small smile.

He didn't want her to think that he was mad at her for accidentally overhearing him. It hadn't been on purpose. Besides, it wasn't lost on him that she sounded like a wife just then.

Naruto was right. He had issues. He was asking Hinata for permission to go train with Naruto and she was offering to cook him breakfast. It was like they were a normal couple. For Godsakes, they even had a pet now.

"Alright!" She says and heads off, presumably to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Hiashi was back in the Hyuga Estate. He was looking through their own family library. It was massive. The Hyuga Patriarch was rather proud of it. He was certain that it dwarfed even the Leaf's official library. Perhaps in here he could find the answers he sought.

He knew that the Uchihas and Hyugas were somehow related. He wasn't entirely certain if the Uchihas had branched out from the Hyuga Clan or if the reverse was true. What he was interested in today was the results of a union between the two clans in the form of a child.

"Is the Byakugan dominant or is the Sharingan? Maybe some children would have the Sharingan and some the Byakugan. A new bloodline could form. Possibly even one of each eye." He says considering the possibilities.

Thankfully, he had two daughters. If anything came of the unexpected tenderness that Sasuke had shown Hinata, he had a second daughter. He could afford for some…experimentation with the bloodline to happen.

The results could prove interesting. In the absolute "worse case scenario" that the Sharingan was dominant and that the Byakugan wouldn't manifest in any of their children, he still had Hanabi. He would just ensure that she took another Hyuga for her husband and that their children would possess the Byakugan.

"Surely, there has to be something!" He growls in frustration hours later.

He'd scoured what seemed to be hundreds of books. But he'd found nothing. If there had been previous mergers of the bloodlines, he hadn't found it. Perhaps Uchihas and Hyugas were too worried about diluting their bloodlines to mix before. It was as possibility. But it had to have happened at least once before, surely?

Did he expect for Hinata and Sasuke to marry. Not exactly. The affection seemed to be there. But that didn't mean that Sasuke would act on it. It would have to be him that made the first move. Hinata was far too shy to do such a thing.

"His temper could be an issue." He mutters to himself.

Uchihas were proud people. Sasuke in his own way was the head of his clan by default. Though technically, a clan should have at least three members. He knew what the results of reminding Sasuke of this little fact would be. They'd be disastrous. He didn't think that Sasuke would concede to his authority as the Clan Head.

"Well at least he's not completely oblivious." He says with a sigh.

He was well aware that Hinata had affectionate feelings towards Naruto for quite some time. It had gotten a bit embarrassing to watch. How the blonde could be so completely oblivious was beyond him. Finally, it seemed she had outgrown her crush. One could only be ignored for so long before they started to look elsewhere.

After breakfast, Sasuke heads to the hospital. It was standard procedure for all ninjas to get an annual physical. Hinata left him to go give her report to Kakashi. The theory seemed to be that if Tsunade and Sakura were by Sasuke, if he snapped…they could deal with him long enough for Naruto to get his ass there. So the Council had allowed this.

"Morning, Lord Hokage." Hinata says respectfully and bows.

"Ah, Hinata. It's good to see you. Why don't you have a seat while you give me your report?" Kakashi offers.

Hinata takes her seat. Kakashi had a way of making everyone feel at ease around him. Well when he wasn't on the battlefield anyway.

It was hard to imagine how he ever corralled Team Seven though. How could anyone keep Sasuke and Naruto from killing each other? And Sakura, well…she was known for her feisty spirit too. She was the only woman with the exception of Tsunade, who would actually smack Naruto now.

"Thank you. He's doing really well. He hasn't tried to escape the village or fight with me at all. We haven't even argued." She says.

"I'm glad to hear that. How would you describe his mood? Has he been behaving strangely in any way? Anything that would seem out of character." He clarifies.

"I wouldn't really know what's outside of character for him. We didn't really speak much before he left the Leaf and he's been gone for so long, even if we had…" She trails off.

"Yes, of course. Well I mean is there anything about his behavior that you feel would likely be out of character for him." He says.

"He's been more…open than I would have expected. Well to me anyway. Not really to anyone else." She says.

"In what way has he been more open?" Kakashi asks.

"I can't tell you that. You said if it didn't seem like he was a danger to himself or the village, I could keep his confidence." She replies.

"Ah I see. Well…that's good. Sasuke does need to learn to open up to people again." The silver haired man muses.

Hinata nods and blushes. Thank God that Kakashi hadn't pressed the issue. There was no way that she was going to tell the Hokage about Sasuke doing THAT.

"You are blushing. Did something happen?" He questions.

"No. No. Not exactly. Um I should probably go. His physical is likely wrapping up by now." She says.

"Of course and Hinata, thank you for doing this. I do worry about him." Kakashi tells her.

"I know." She says with a smile and heads off.

Back in the hospital, Sasuke glowers. He hated physicals. He really fucking hated them. Honestly, he wished there were more male medics in the Leaf. He was sick and tired of every female medic that looked him over using it as an opportunity to subtly and in some cases, not so subtly, feel him up.

"No! I don't need any help producing the sample!" Sasuke growls and shuts the bathroom door behind him.

He was the last member of his clan. So it was expected that they'd want to test his reproductive health. That he got. But he could do without the medics trying to use it as an excuse to seduce him.

He didn't know what was worse. Kabuto's creepiness or the frisky nurses. Of course it didn't help that Sasuke wasn't attracted to them at all. Now that…he had time to think about something other than revenge and redemption, he realized something about his preferences when it came to women. He preferred curvier women.

There was just nothing particularly exciting to him about a woman who had the body of a boy. Which was not the most convenient of preferences. Most female ninjas tended to be lean and willowy.

"You sure?" The medic asks from the other side of the door.  
Tsunade, Mei, Temari, and Hinata being the main exceptions. Most other women that became ninjas tended to tilt more heavily towards the Karin and Sakura side of the spectrum. Which was annoying. He had a clan to restore and he wasn't going to do it with a civilian.

"YES! Now back off before I report you to the Hokage for sexual harassment." He growls.

"Alright." She says with a sigh.

Hinata arrives at the hospital and sits in the waiting room. She heard Sasuke yelling about something. But he was too far away for her to make out the words. He sounded agitated though. Well at least it didn't sound like the _I'm going to kill you_ voice. She shrugs and takes out a magazine, to flip through. She was sure they'd be done soon.

A few minutes later, Sasuke was finally done being poked and prodded. He'd had three tubes of blood removed, his chakra tested, had his vitals taken, his measurements were recorded, and finished with the damn sample. Yes, he wanted to make sure that he COULD restore his clan when he wanted to. But next time, he was requesting a male medic.

"That should be everything." Tsunade tells him.

Thankfully, the younger medic had slipped off. So now it was just him and Tsunade. At the very least, he trusted Tsunade to be a professional medic. Outside of the hospital environment, he figured she was more likely to get drunk than to try to grab anyone. Why were so few ninjas in the Leaf professionals?

"Good." He says.

"Oh stop sulking. Everyone has to get these tests done." She says.

"I am not sulking." He snaps.

"Well you are all set. Hinata is in the waiting room." She says and blinks, Sasuke darted off upon hearing that rather quickly.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Hinata asks.

"Better now." He says and heads off with her.

"You really don't like hospitals, huh?" She asks.

"I hate them." He admits and his mind flashes back to that day.

 _He woke up in a hospital room. The young boy thought that maybe he had had a nightmare. It couldn't have been real. Itachi would never do something so horrible._

 _That's when he heard the nurses talking. They were talking about HIM! About his family._

 _"It's such a shame. That Noble Clan." One muttered._

 _That's when he knew it was true. It had really happened. It hadn't just been the product of a nightmare. He was all alone now. The person who had taken everything away from him was still out there. He'd make Itachi pay for this!_

 _From then on, Sasuke had learned to associate hospitals with pain and death. No ninja liked hospitals. But Sasuke hated them with a fiery passion that burned hotter than the flames of Hell._

Hinata sighs. She didn't know what was going on in Sasuke's mind at the moment, but she knew it wasn't good. His eyes were so angry and yet so utterly sad at the same time. She wanted to help him. But the bluenette really didn't know much about him. She didn't know how.

Meanwhile back in his office, Kakashi records Hinata's report. It sounded like it was going better than he had hoped originally. She was blushing for some reason. He wondered if perhaps something had happened.

"Life is strange sometimes." He mutters in amusement.

He didn't think that it was possible for two people to be more different. Hinata was shy and sweet. Sasuke was anything but shy and sweet to put it mildly. One had left the Leaf without batting an eyelash. The other had been willing to die for this village. Perhaps opposites attracted after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Why Her?

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Oh and for those interested, I have a new story.

 **The Mission:** Sasuke x Hinata. Hinata joins the Sound in hopes of bringing Sasuke back to the Leaf. More seductive/Sly Hinata than usual. If you prefer just a completely innocent Hinata, you might want to skip it.

Chapter notation: Hmm do ninjas have washing and drying machines? I'm pretty sure I saw a tv in Sasuke's house once and clearly they were able to watch movies. Remember when Team Seven had to protect that Actress/ Snow Country Princess? Anyway, very slight lime. Sasuke having a bit of a fantasy/daydream. Not particularly graphic, but I put the warning up anyway. Slight fantasy for Hinata, but I didn't feel it needed a warning.

Chapter Seven

"Sasuke, would you mind if I invited my team here some time?" She asks as they head back to the District.

"Shino's quiet. I don't mind him. Kurenai, I've never had an issue with. If Kiba doesn't trash the place, I don't see why not." He says.

"Thank you." Hinata says with a smile.

"You're welcome. It might be good to start having people in the District again anyway." He says.

"Thank you." She says again and Sasuke found himself smiling slightly, despite himself.

Hinata was just so easy to please. Tell her that she could have her teammates visit her and she acted like he had given her the world. Truly, she was the very definition of low maintenance.

"Hinata, can you toss the clothes in the dryer? I'll make us something to eat." Sasuke offers.

"Alright." She says and heads to the laundry room.

It wasn't that much really. Mostly it looked like training clothes. She did blush when she saw one pair of red silky boxers. Instantly her mind flashed to what she called _The Shower Incident._

"Well I guess that answers the boxers or briefs question." She mumbles, tossing the clothes in the dryer.

A short time later, Hinata's team arrives. This even included Kurenai and Mirai. Kiba was looking around like it was some grand adventure to be in the Uchiha District. Shino well… Sasuke couldn't tell what he was feeling. Kurenai seemed cautiously optimistic. Mirai was a toddler, so she was completely unaware of the potential significance of their visit. All in all it was better than Sasuke had honestly expected.

"Hinata, it is so good to see you." Kurenai says with a smile.

"You to, Kurenai Sensei." She says, returning the smile with one of her own.

Sasuke was a little relieved. A normal greeting. Thank God they weren't running into each other's arms with tears joy in their eyes like Guy and Lee. That would have been disturbing.

"Looks like you've been fixing up the place." Kiba comments conversationally.

"I figured it was a good idea. Hinata is staying here for the time being and Hanabi did visit once. I don't really want to deal with Hiashi's bitch fit, if one of his daughters cuts her foot on broken glass or something." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Yeah, he does like to throw bitch fits." Kiba agrees.

"SASUKE! KIBA!" Hinata says scandalized.

"What? It's the truth." They both exclaim at the same time, causing even Shino to chuckle a bit.

"This place does have some rather interesting insects." Shino mutters as he wanders off, having noticed a dragonfly nearby.

"Does he always do that?" Sasuke asks curiously.

"He does that a lot. He'll wander off if he sees a bug he likes. Don't worry about it. He always comes back." Kiba assures him.

Mirai being like any other toddler, wandered around. She enjoyed exploring. Eventually, she found an old box and saw something inside it. She grabs it. It was a stuffed dinosaur.

"I'm sorry. She's just at that age where she likes to grab everything." Kurenai says with a smile and heads over to see what on Earth her daughter had grabbed this time.

Sasuke blinks. He had no idea how she found Mr. Rexy. Actually, he had no idea how Itachi's favorite childhood toy was still in one piece after all these years. He smiles, remembering how he used to try to steal it from Itachi's room when he wasn't looking.

 _"Mother, where does big brother go during the day?" A five year old Sasuke asked._

 _"He goes to the Academy, dear. That's where you will learn how to be a ninja. You'll go there someday to." She replied with a kind smile._

 _"Oh." Sasuke said and headed to Itachi's room, while Mikoto continued preparing dinner._

 _Sasuke liked to take Mr. Rexy from Itachi's room while he was away. It reminded him of his big brother. He missed him while he was at the Academy. Plus Mr. Rexy was nice and soft. Sasuke liked to hug him._

 _"Sasuke, you really shouldn't steal your brother's things." His father admonished him._

 _"I'm not stealing. I'm protecting Mr. Rexy while Itachi is away. Big brother will thank me." He said proudly._

 _"Mr. Rexy?" Fugaku asked in disbelief._

 _"Children often name their stuffed animals." Mikoto informs her husband._

 _"Honestly, I worry that you baby them too much sometimes. Itachi is ten." He said._

 _"Oh we all have things that we like to snuggle up too. For Itachi it's Mr. Rexy. For you, it's my bosom." She said with a smile and kisses his cheek._

 _"What's a bosom?" Sasuke asked._

 _"It's another word for a woman's chest." Mikoto says._

 _"Mikoto, he's FIVE! You can't tell him such things!" Fugaku protested._

 _"Did you not just tell me that you worried, that I babied them too much?" She asked sweetly._

 _"You are a cruel woman sometimes. Do you know that? Throwing my words back at me in such a fashion." He mutters._

 _"I know and you still love me anyway, as I love you. With all my heart." She said with a smile._

 _"Why does father like your bosom so much?" Sasuke asked in confusion._

 _"You'll understand when you are older. MUCH older." Fugaku said._

Sasuke glanced at Hinata. Yes, he understood much better now. He snorts in amusement at the memory. It was hard to remember, but there had been a time when he was innocent and happy. He'd been just like Mirai many years ago.

"It's alright. She can keep him." Sasuke says.

"Really?" Kurenai asks in surprise.

"Really. It's not like I'm using him anymore. Might as well give him to someone who will." Sasuke says with a shrug.

Hinata smiles. It looked like Sasuke had a soft spot for kids. Though she doubted he'd admit it.

"Whoa! Score! You guys had a wine cellar and it's still stocked!" Kiba cries out.

"Kiba, I don't think you want to touch any of that. My father only collected rather strong wines." Sasuke warns him.

"Pft! I can handle it. What do you say we all have a drink?" He asks cheerfully.

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you." Sasuke tells him.

A few hours later and Kiba was clearly trashed. Shino shakes his head at his teammate's babbling. Kurenai looks amused and thanks Sasuke for having them over, while she heads off with Mirai. Mirai was clutching Mr. Rexy and sucking on her thumb as the mother and daughter walked off.

"I'll make sure he gets home in one peace. Thank you for inviting us. I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of collecting a few of the dragonflies around here." Shino says.

"Doesn't bother me." Sasuke says and Shino bids his teammate a farewell, before dragging Kiba off.

"I'll get the dishes. It was my idea to invite them over." Hinata says with a smile and heads into the kitchen.

"I'll help. I don't want your father to think that I'm treating you as if you are my maid." He says, following Hinata.

Maid. Well that had possibilities in his semi intoxicated mind. Sasuke had had a couple glasses of the wine himself. Kiba goaded him into it.

Now, Sasuke's mind was producing some rather erotic images of Hinata in a lacey sexy maid outfit. Fuck, he was probably going to need another cold shower at this rate. This was all Kiba's fault.

"I doubt he thinks that." Hinata says with a smile, but she was a grateful to have his help anyway.

It was difficult. She was still getting used to processing Sasuke doing anything domestic. Him doing dishes, well that was going to be interesting to watch.

"Can you pass me the soap?" Hinata asks.

"Sure." Sasuke says and hands it to her, his hand covering hers for just a moment.

She blushed at this. Hinata wasn't sure why it felt so intimate. It was nothing. Maybe she was just tipsy as well. Kurenai had encouraged her to at least try one glass. So she had.

"Thank you." She mumbles and starts on the dishes.

"How often do you do it?" He asks curiously.

"How often do I do what?" The bluenette replies in confusion.

"You said everyone does it. So that means you do it sometimes." He clarified.

"Ohhh. You're asking how often I…" She trails off and her face heats up in a deep blush.

"You weren't this shy when you were discussing my…habits." He says in amusement.

"It's a little different wh-en you are talking about yourself." She stammers.

"Guess so. From tigress to kitten. Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have asked." He says and places some of the dishes in the cupboard.

"What's that supposed to mean? From tigress to kitten?" She demands.

"Just that you went from being rather bold to being shy, again. It's not a big deal. If you are too embarrassed to answer, I completely understand. Like I said, I shouldn't have asked." He says and soaks some more dishes.

"I am not too embarrassed!" She shouts and blushes as red as a tomato.

"Hinata, it's not a big deal." He says.

"Usually…one a week or so." She answers.

"Huh?" He asks suddenly confused.

"That's how often…I do what you did in the shower." She replies.

"Ohhh…" Sasuke blinks.

He couldn't believe she had actually answered the question. Now images of Hinata laying in her bed, with her legs spread, and slipping her delicate little fingers inside herself appeared in his head. He feels his eyes bleed red. Dammit. He didn't know it was possible to get an erection that quickly.

Hinata looks at her feet. She couldn't believe what she'd just told him! She bites her lower lip, not sure how she'd ever be able to look him in the eye again.

"You said it's nothing to be embarrassed about. So don't be. The only embarrassment really is how fucking stupid the loser is." He says.

"I don't understand?" She asks.

"It was obvious that you liked him. He had a beautiful and not annoying girl who wanted him and he didn't notice. If he wasn't an idiot, you wouldn't have take care of yourself like that. Any man who isn't an idiot, would have GLADLY taken care of you." He states, picking her up, and placing her on the kitchen counter top.

"Oh that's really nice of you to say." She says shyly.

"I'm not saying it to be nice. I'm saying it because it's the fucking truth. He needs to have his manhood card revoked." Sasuke says.

Hinata giggles. Sasuke was definitely intoxicated. He never would have said anything like manhood card otherwise. Though she was a bit impressed that even when he was clearly tipsy, his vocabulary still included words like revoked. Impressive, really.

He smiles. Her giggle was… _cute._ If it wasn't for the fact he was somewhat intoxicated, he probably wouldn't have acted on the impulse. But he presses her lips against hers.

He hears Hinata gasp. That was really all the opening he needed. Her lips were soft as a rose petals and her kiss tasted like honey and vanilla. Normally, he didn't like sweet things. But there was just something so natural and pure about her flavor, that he decided he wanted more. So he deepens the kiss.

"Nhh." Hinata finds herself moaning into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck.

What Sasuke might have lacked in experience, he more than made up for in enthusiasm. His kiss was full of a possessive passion that made her toes curl in pleasure. She could still taste the wine in his kiss, but underneath that was his natural flavor. Chocolate covered cherries she decided.

She runs her fingers through his hair. It was softer than she expected given the spiky nature of it. She moans when she feels his tongue dance along hers. Sasuke grabbed her by the ass and pulled her closer. His hands were just beginning to wander, when the door opened.

"Sorry, Mirai forgot her juice pacifier." She says and her eyes widen when she saw them from the living room. (You could see the kitchen from the living room, as the kitchen didn't have a door on it.)

"Dammit." Sasuke mutters as he breaks the kiss.

"It's on the c-ouch, Kurenai Sensei." Hinata says, still breathless from the kiss.

"Great. Well it's good to see the two of you are getting along so…well." She says slyly, grabbing the pacifier, and darting off.

"Did that really just happen?" Sasuke asks.

"I think so." Hinata says.

"Right. Well…" He trails off awkwardly.

"We're both a little intoxicated. Maybe we should…talk about this in the morning?" She suggests.

"Yeah. Good idea. Good night, Hinata." He says.

"Good night, Sasuke." She says and heads to her room.

Meanwhile back at the Hyuga Estate, Hiashi sighs. He missed his eldest daughter. He knew that her mission was important. The Hyuga Patriarch was proud that the Hokage had acknowledged her skill in such a fashion. But it was difficult, knowing that she was in the same village and he couldn't go and see her. He wasn't sure how Sasuke would take to him being in the Uchiha District, if he saw him.

"I wonder if either of them will act on it." He muses.

If something happened, Sasuke would be the one to initiate things. Hiashi couldn't imagine that Hinata would ever be the aggressor. Thankfully, if there was one thing he knew about Sasuke Uchiha it was that he tended to go after what he wanted.

Hiashi wanted his daughter to have someone. Someone who would notice her. Sasuke definitely noticed her.

"We are still going to have to work on that temper of his though." He says with a sigh.

Hiashi wasn't sure how things had worked inside the Uchiha District. They had mostly kept to themselves. While they weren't as isolated as the Hyugas, they had all been rather tight lipped about what went on inside the walls of their District. Were they traditional like his clan or loud and boisterous like Kiba's Clan, he wondered.

"Well at least Sasuke isn't loud." He mutters to himself.

Few things would irritate him more than a loud Son-In-Law. Hiashi was a man that deeply valued the solace that quiet provided. It made meditation much easier. A strong mind, resulted in a strong body was his firm belief. Noise disturbed that.

Naruto meanwhile was reading through one of Jirayia's books. Maybe there would be something useful in there. He wanted the bastard to be happy. If he was already jealous of other guys hitting on Hinata, then clearly he liked her. But he knew Sasuke. Sasuke was stubborn. He was going to need a shove in the right direction.

"Hinata's too shy to make the first move. So it has to be the bastard." He says and unknowingly agreed with Hiashi.

"Hmm that could work." He says, reading about a rather sensual training scene in one of the books.

Maybe he could convince Sasuke to train with Hinata. The bastard liked training. He'd probably view the Byakugan as a worthy challenge. Yeah! Naruto smiles to himself, pleased with his own cleverness. Now just had to wait until the next day and he'd go pitch the idea to Sasuke.

He still couldn't believe that Sasuke liked Hinata. He had never seen that one coming. Well actually, he had never pictured Sasuke LIKING anyone. His best friend tended to avoid girls like the plague. For awhile, he had wondered if maybe Sasuke just didn't like girls. Maybe he was gay. Well that would have made clan restoration difficult. Luckily, that appeared not to be the case.

Meanwhile in Summonland, the snakes were pouting. It hadn't worked. Damn. They had tried so hard to!

"Alright, everyone. Settle down. The first try didn't work. As humans say, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again." Aoda says.

"What are we going to do now?" The rattler asks.

"Well I don't know yet. But I'm sure we will think of something. Clearly, Master Sasuke does want hatchlings. He just seems a little shy about claiming the female. That's normal for humans, I guess. They are such strange creatures. They always make things so complicated." The giant serpent muses.

"Yes, they should be like us and just be more direct." Kara says, nodding.

"Indeed." Aoda agrees.

"Perhaps we should find out more about the female. We know about Master Sasuke, but not much about her. Someone should trail her. See what she likes." A garden snake suggests.

"Good idea. You can go, Rio. I doubt she'll even notice a garden snake." Aoda says.

"Hmpf!" Rio huffs at the implication.

"What I mean is she won't view you as threatening." He clarifies.

"Uh huh. Well I'll go. Anything for Master Sasuke. At least he gives us treats sometimes, unlike Lord Orochimaru." He says and disappears with a loud poof.

Meanwhile Sasuke sighs and heads to his room. He flops onto his bed. The last Uchiha smacks his forehead. He'd been so stupid, just grabbing her like that. But she had looked so cute.

"Damn wine." He mutters to himself.

He was confident that he wouldn't have given into the impulse if he had been fully sober. _Damn it felt good though._ Now his mind was replying the kiss on a loop. A very erotic, torturous loop.

 _"Once a week or so."_ He remembered her saying and that image was NOT helping matters.

 **Warning Limeish Scene**

Once he had accidentally walked in on Karin while she was doing THAT. So he knew or at least had a basic idea how women satisfied themselves. He figured like with men, there was some variation involved and now that he was alone, his imagination decided to run wild with the possibilities.

 _Sasuke's imagination decided she'd do it on a bed. Most likely one with white fluffy pillows and matching silk blankets. He liked the way her hair contrasted against the snowy white sheets._

 _She'd definitely blush. He knew that much. He wondered what kind of sounds she'd make when she touched herself like that. Moans, pants, or maybe even screams?_

 _His imagination eventually put himself in this scene. He kissed her and soon he was taking her. Slowly and gently at first, a sensual tease. Then hard and fast, in Sasuke's little fantasy the bed broke as they both reached their climax together._

"Damn wine." He growls feeling rather frustrated.

Elsewhere in the house, Hinata returned to her room. She looks at herself in the mirror. Had that really just happened? Her slightly puffed up lips said it had. Sasuke apparently kissed like he fought, hard and with everything he had.

"What would have happened if Kurenai hadn't shown up?" She mumbles to herself.

It had felt GOOD. Really, really good. She'd never felt that desired before. Even if men found her attractive, very few were willing to risk the wrath of her father by acting on it. She was a Hyuga Heiress. Men were not permitted to touch her that intimately if they weren't formerly courting her.

"Not that he'd care about such things." She mutters.

She tried to imagine, Sasuke caring about Clan Protocol. It didn't compute. Getting formal permission to court her from her father, it'd never happen. Sasuke didn't ask for things, he took them.

For some reason, at the moment that excited her. Once he got over his initial reserved nature, she figured he was the type of man who would shove his lover against the wall and take her hard.

She doubted he cared about being proper. He was a former S Class Criminal Ninja. There was something…a little exciting about that.

"But I don't know if it was just the wine." She mutters.

How could she ask him if it was? She didn't want to offend him. But she had to know. Did he actually want her or was it just the wine that had made him act that way? She had to find out one way or another.


	8. Chapter 8

Why Her?

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. If you guys have anything you'd like to see in this story, feel free to leave your request in a review or in a private message. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Notation: Someone once told me that Hinata's mother died after giving birth to Hanabi. So that's what we are going with.

Chapter Eight

In the morning, Hinata wakes up and touches her lips. They still tingled from the night before. She couldn't believe that Sasuke had kissed her.

He had REALLY kissed her. That hadn't been a friendly peck on the cheek or a shy brush of the lips, that had been a lovers' kiss. There was no mistaking it for anything else.

"What am I going to do now? I wish mother were here." She says and smiles, remembering her beloved late mother.

 _Hinata had only been a small child. One night, she heard giggling coming from the massive gardens on the Hyuga Estate. Like any child that age, she was curious. She decided to go see who was laughing._

 _"Father and mother?" She mumbled as she hid behind one of the Sakura Trees._

 _It was indeed Hiashi and his wife. She was about six months pregnant with Hinata's future sister. The Sakura blossoms were now in full bloom. The Moon was full and the stars were bright. It looked like something out of a fairytale._

 _"You should rest, my love. Let someone else plan the celebration. I know this pregnancy has been difficult for you." Hiashi murmured and caressed her cheek._

 _"Husband, I will not abandon my duties as the Matriarch of our clan. I will be fine. I promise." She said and kissed the palm of his hand._

 _"You are my Sun, my Moon, and my Stars. I could not bare it if anything were to happen to you." He said._

 _"I know. You are my everything as well. Come, it's late and it grows cold out here." She said and leaned into his embrace._

 _Hinata smiled. Her father was so cold to everyone else. But he was never cold to mother. He truly loved her. Hinata hoped that one day, she would be someone's Sun, Moon, and Stars._

"Mother would know what to do." She mumbles.

Hinata honestly didn't. She knew that she had LIKED the kiss. The bluenette had liked it a lot. No one else had ever made her feel that desired before. But she also didn't know if it was just because he had had too much wine to drink.

He hadn't seemed completely intoxicated. Nevertheless, there was still a chance that he might not even remember their heated embrace. Sometimes people who drank too much, didn't remember what they had done the night before. Maybe Sasuke was one of those people. It was difficult to tell.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She mutters.

"In my experience, all males love their belly rubs!" She hears someone say.

Hinata eeps. She looks around to see who was talking to her. She didn't see anyone. What in the world was going on here?

"Down here, Miss." She hears the voice cry out and she looks down.

It was a garden snake? Now Hinata had truly seen everything. A talking garden snake. The bluenette correctly deduces that it was a Summon. Likely one of Sasuke's.

She did have difficult understanding why he'd summon such a harmless creature. The Hyuga Heiress quickly shakes her head. Clearly this snake was likely used to gather intelligence. Most people wouldn't view this kind of snake as threatening. Those that did, would likely try to run away instead of killing it.

"Oh hello, there." She says.

"Good morning!" The snake says cheerfully and Hinata decides that it was a male snake, judging by its voice.

"I'm Hinata." The Hyuga Heiress says, figuring that she should be polite and introduce herself.

"I am Rio. I'm one of Master Sasuke's Summons. Now as I was saying, we males like our belly rubs." He continues.

"That's very sweet. But I don't think it works that way for most people." She says with a giggle.

"Oh I have seen human males enjoy their rubs too. Theirs are just usually done a little lower and they seem to enjoy it when the female takes them into their mouth." He adds helpfully.

Suddenly there was a loud thud. Hinata had fainted. A snake had just tried to give her love advice. Rio had basically told her to give Sasuke a hand job and/or oral sex. It was too much for the young woman to process at once.

"She must be the shy kind." Rio says sagely.

Meanwhile, Sasuke sighs and gets up. He stretches and winces. Ah his head was pounding. The last Uchiha mentally chides himself for being dumb enough to touch his father's alcohol.

He heads to the kitchen. Sasuke didn't know what he'd say to Hinata. He needed time to think. So he takes out a sheet of paper and scribbles a quick note, before darting off.

 _ **Hinata,**_

 _ **I woke up early and decided to go train with the loser. I'll be back soon. Help yourself to whatever you like in the fridge.**_

 _ **Sasuke**_

He purposely kept it brief and simple. It was perfectly generic. It was neither cold, nor warm. He didn't know what he planned to do about last night yet. So he didn't want to send her any mixed signals.

Feeling pleased with himself, he takes off. He soon finds Naruto. The idiot had been getting up earlier, since the ramen shop now served "breakfast." So he knew that he'd be up.

"Naruto, you feel up to some training? I need to work off this damn hangover." He mutters.

"You're hungover? But you never drink." Naruto asks in disbelief.

"I did last night. It's a long story." He says.'

"Well you know me, I'm always happy to kick your ass." Naruto says and follows Sasuke.

"It's so early. Maybe just Taijutsu?" The blonde offers.

"Sure." Sasuke agrees and goes charging at his best friend and eternal sparring partner.

"So what made you remove the stick up your ass and drink like a normal person?" Naruto questions and dodges to the side.

"Eh had Hinata's team over. Kiba found the wine cellar. Somehow he goaded me into it." Sasuke answers honestly.

Sasuke had never been a morning person. Naruto had learned that years ago. While Sasuke COULD get up early and be functional, he was definitely a night owl by nature.

The best time to get answers out of Sasuke was with the sunrise. He was less…evasive then because he hadn't fully woken up. Naruto knew this and decided to take full advantage of that fact.

"You invited her team over? For Godsakes Sasuke, you haven't even invited Team Seven over!" Naruto says accusingly and punches him hard in the gut for that one.

"I'm not a social person. Hinata is. It looks good if I try to socialize. Your stupid ass would end up destroying the district after you got into a fight with Sakura or something. Kakashi wouldn't even show up until after the party was over. So why bother?" He grunts in pain and gives Naruto a swift kick to his back.

"I guess that makes sense. So you just did it to get a good report out of it?" He asks.

"Not entirely. Hinata asked. It didn't seem like an unreasonable request. She has been away from them since she started babysitting me and I know she misses her family." Sasuke states.

"…" Naruto was speechless.

This was going much better than he thought. Sasuke was actually acting…caring. It was in a subtle way by most people's standards. But he almost never considered other people's feelings.

Sasuke did what the fuck he wanted, when he wanted, and the consequences could be damned. For Sasuke to alter his antisocial behavior, however briefly, for Hinata…was a pretty big fucking deal.

"You are such a loser. You are standing there and gaping like a fish." Sasuke says and brings the heel of his boot down on Naruto's face.

"OWE! You bastard!" Naruto growls and mentally curses himself out good for getting so distracted in the middle of a training session with Sasuke.

Sasuke was the type of person even if it was just a training session, you had to give it your all. Naruto needed to focus. He wouldn't hesitate to beat him black and blue if he zoned out. Damn bastard.

"Right, so now you are hungover and taking it out on me. Well better me than Hinata." Naruto says.

"I'd never take it out on Hinata." He hisses at Naruto.

 _Meow._ Sasuke actually _**HISSED**_ at him for that joke. Oh yeah, there was something there. The two of them just needed a little push in the right direction. And Naruto being the good friend he was, was going to provide it. Sasuke could thank him later.

"Speaking of Hinata, her training has probably been suffering since this mission started. Maybe you should you know, help her stay in top form? Hell, you could even teach her how to use a sword." He suggests.

Sasuke tilts his head. He hadn't considered that possibility. Of course he'd have to be gentler with Hinata than Naruto, but it'd be a way to ease tensions between them. Besides, if she knew how to use a sword, that was one more weapon in her arsenal. Ninjas who only stuck to one style or weapon, didn't tend to live that long. (Not that ninjas in general had long lifespans to begin with…but yeah.)

"That's actually not a bad idea." Sasuke mutters.

"Of course not! If only you would listen to me more often, your life would be so much easier!" Naruto says smugly.

"Idiot." Sasuke says and swat Naruto upside the head before starting off.

Elsewhere in the Leaf, Hiashi pens a letter. He figured it was probably better to ask Sasuke's permission before showing up. The man was known for his volatile temper. He was just like his ancestor, Madara Uchiha in that respect. Only he doubted that Madara would have ever looked at anyone in the tender fashion that Sasuke had looked at Hinata.

 _ **Dear Sasuke,**_

 _ **I request permission to enter your Clan's District. I miss my daughter greatly. As she needs to be near you at all times for her mission, I would like to visit your home. This is also an invitation for the both of you to visit the Hyuga Estate, if that would be preferable.**_

 _ **Awaiting your answer, Hiashi**_

He reads it over a couple times. Hiashi deems it satisfactory and ties the message to a messenger hawk's leg. He watches as it departs. With any luck, Sasuke would grant him permission or accept his invitation. That way Hiashi could get a better idea of what was going on between the two of them.

Meanwhile, Kurenai finishes feeding Mirai breakfast. She couldn't help but think about what she saw the night before. Sasuke had been kissing Hinata. (Rather vigorously too boot.)

"I never would have pictured them together." She murmurs.

She supposed in a way it might be a good thing. They were certainly the very definition of Yin and Yang. Perhaps they would balance each other out. Hinata would bring some serenity to Sasuke's life. Sasuke would help Hinata become more…assertive.

"Perhaps I should talk to Hinata about this." She mutters.

Hinata had been kissing back. At least on a physical level, the attraction appeared to be mutual. Though how much of it had been influenced by the wine, Kurenai honestly couldn't say.

"Still she probably could use some support." She says and nods her head, having made her decision.

The tricky part would be getting Hinata alone. The Hyuga Heiress was on a mission to watch Sasuke now. She could hardly discuss her potential romantic feelings for the last Uchiha, with him standing right there. Hmm…this was going to take some planning.

Sasuke arrives home. He looks around for Hinata. That was weird, where was she?

"Hinata?" He calls out.

The dark haired ninja frowns when he didn't hear a response. That wasn't like her. Feeling a bit worried, he headed to her room. His eyes widen when he sees her laying on the floor and he flits over to her.

"Hinata?" He says and takes her into his arms, gently shaking her.

"Mumpf." She mumbles and Sasuke let out the breath that he didn't realize he had been holding.

She was still breathing on her own. It seemed she had just fainted. He wondered what would cause her to faint and looks around. He didn't see anything unusual. Rio had slithered off after Hinata fainted, so Sasuke didn't see the garden snake.

Slowly her eyes flutter open. The Sharingan wielder had never felt more relieved. She was okay then.

"Sasuke?" She asks in confusion.

"I got home a few minutes ago and found you laying unconscious on the floor. What happened?" He asks.

"I fainted." She answers.

"I assumed as much. Why did you faint though? Have you not been eating enough? Do you feel ill? Did you fall and hit your head?" He asks.

"Oh um…well it's kinda embarrassing really." She says and blushes as red as a tomato.

"Uh huh?" He inquires.

"I'd rather not say. It doesn't really matter." She says.

"Hinata, I want to know what happened. If something is causing you to faint that is a big deal." He tells her.

"It was one of your snake summons. He was trying to be helpful ." The bluenette stammers embarrassedly.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. God only knows what the snake had said. There was an almost endless sea of possibilities. All of them irritating.

"And what did he say?" He asks.

"I don't think you want to know. I mean he was trying to be nice. But it's so embarrassing." She mumbles.

"Hinata, I want to know what my Summon said. If he was acting inappropriately towards you, I will deal with it. Besides, if you don't tell me, I'll just ask him. And he HAS to tell me because he is my Summon." He says smugly.

"I don't want him to get in trouble!" She stammers quickly.

"Alright. He won't get in trouble. But I still want to know what happened that was so embarrassing it caused you to faint." He demands.

"He said that males like belly rubs. I think it's a snake thing." She says.

"Belly rubs?" He asks and raises an eyebrow.

Hinata nods. Sasuke didn't get it. That was odd. But certainly nothing that was worth fainting over. There had to be more to the story.

"And?" He presses on.

"I said that was sweet. But I doubt that applies to humans." She continues.

"Then what did he say?" Sasuke inquires.

"That human males like to be rubbed too, only lower. They also enjoy it when females take them into their mouth." She answers shyly.

"He…basically told you to give someone… Nevermind. I can't believe he said that. Perverted snakes." Sasuke says and rolls his eyes.

"Now you know why I didn't want to tell you." She says.

"Next time you give me some version of, _You don't want to know,_ I'll listen." Sasuke promises.

"Good." She says with a soft smile.

"You can ignore that note in the kitchen. I'm back now. I was going to ask if you wanted to train together, but considering you just fainted…it's probably not a good idea." He states.

"You want to train together?" She asks and her eyes go wide.

"Naruto suggested it. I think it's a good idea. I can even teach you how to use a sword if you like." He offers.

"Really?" She asks.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want to train with you? You'll be a challenge. I'm used to Naruto. I'm not used to you. Your fighting style is completely different." Sasuke says.

"I'd love to train with you." She says.

"Good. So why don't you go get changed and I'll meet you out in the training fields in a few minutes?" He suggests.

"Alright." She replies and gets up.

Sasuke nods. He heads off. Once outside of the house, he notices that there was something in his mail box. That was odd, he almost never got mail. He takes it out and reads.

 _ **Dear Sasuke,**_

 _ **I request permission to enter your Clan's District. I miss my daughter greatly. As she needs to be near you at all times for her mission, I would like to visit your home. This is also an invitation for the both of you to visit the Hyuga Estate, if that would be preferable.**_

 _ **Awaiting your answer, Hiashi**_

"That was unexpected." Sasuke mutters.

Hmm. What to do? Obviously, he had to give some sort of answer. Did he want Hiashi in his District? He barely knew the man. Still it'd probably make Hinata happy. Then again, maybe he should preserve his privacy and go to the Hyuga Estate with her? But then he'd be ceding Hiashi the advantage of being the host. Damn. Decisions, decisions.

He heads to the training grounds. Sasuke decided, he'd just ask Hinata. Let her make the decision. He'd go with what she decided.

"I'm ready." Hinata says as she approaches him.

"Good. Have you ever used a sword before?" He asks.

Hinata shakes her head no. Well that wasn't unexpected. It was difficult imagining the gentle woman using a sword. Then again, it was hard to imagine her as a ninja in the first place. She was simply too nice for such a brutal occupation.

"Alright, well the two most important things are balance and your grip. If you don't have good balance, you are going to land on your ass. If your grip is too loose, your sword will get knocked out of your hands. If it's too tight, you'll lose the crucial element of speed and agility." He begins.

Hinata smiles. She never thought that Sasuke Uchiha training with her, much less giving her lessons. It was odd…he was normally so aloof. But apparently, he was capable of being a good teacher.

She tried to imagine him in Iruka's place and giggles. Well that was one way to make sure the female students paid attention. They all would have gotten crushes on their instructor.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asks.

 _Did she just giggle?_ Sasuke was almost positive that she had giggled. But why? He was giving her a sword lesson. There was nothing amusing about it. Women were strange sometimes, he decided.

"Oh I'm sorry. My thoughts wandered away from me." She admits.

"It's fine. What did I just say though?" Sasuke demands.

"That balance and grip were the most important things when using a sword." The bluenette recites.

"Good. So you were listening after all." He states and hands her his sword.

Hinata takes it. Sasuke gets behind her. He wraps his arms around her and forces her to take the sword in her hand. His larger hands soon dwarfed hers.

"Grip it like this." He whispers and she shivers from the feeling of his warm breath on her ear.

She could feel him behind her. Cocooning her in his warmth. Was it her imagination or was Sasuke warmer than the average person? It didn't matter, she chides herself. She needed to focus on the lesson. She didn't want Sasuke to think that she was an idiot.

"Like this?" She asks.

"Just like that." He murmurs and his voice felt like a silken caress.

Hinata wasn't sure if they were talking just about the sword anymore. She feels her face heat up. Honestly, she blamed the snake.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about." He says.

"What is it?" The Hyuga Heiress asks.

"I got a letter in the mail. I normally don't get letters. It was from your father." He begins.

"Really? What did father want?" She inquires in confusion.

"He wanted to know if he could come to my district to visit you or if we would be willing to go to the Hyuga Estate so that you could see him." He answers smoothly.

"Oh would you let him or want to do that?" She summons up the courage to ask.

"I figured I'd ask you and let you decide. He's your father." He answers.

Hinata blinks. Hiashi was the leader of another Clan. Sasuke had only been seven when his family died. So maybe he wasn't aware of the powerful symbolic significance that such an invitation might convey. She doubted it though. More than likely, Sasuke just didn't care.

"That's kind of you to allow me to decide. He's my father. But this is your home. It should be your decision." She says.

"Whatever makes you happier." He says.

"I think it'd be better if he came here. I'm not sure if you would like being that crowded. We have a large clan." She admits.

"Alright. Then he can come here." Sasuke says.

"Did you mean it, when you said whatever makes me happier?" Hinata inquires.

"I wouldn't say it, if I didn't mean it." He replies.

"What if I said it would make me happier, if you kissed me again?" She asks shyly.

She got her answer when Sasuke spun her around. He didn't waste any time in pressing his lips against hers. Hinata was stunned and drops the sword, as she feels herself pressed against a tree.

 _She wanted him. She wanted him to kiss her. This time it was definitely real. This couldn't be blamed on wine,_ he thought to himself.

She still tasted like honey. So sweet and pure. He wanted more and this time, he was pretty sure that no one was going to interrupt them. He hoped not anyway. He'd Chidori whoever did.

 _Hot._ Sasuke's kissing was just like his clan's element. Hot, passionate, and all consuming. She moans into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer. She couldn't get enough of the feeling of his lips against hers. This time, neither of them could blame the wine.


	9. Chapter 9

Why Her?

Author's Note: Sorry this one took so long. I got caught up in some of my other stories and had a bit of writer's block in it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Viewers' Choice:** Would you guys like to see some drama put into this story or do you prefer to keep it purely in the mellow vibe?

Hinata's Chakra color: From my understanding it was originally blue, but became purple after someone gave her their chakra. So that's what we are going with lol. Oh and we have a new word XD Chakragasm

Chapter Nine

Hiashi decides to have some tea while he awaits Sasuke's response. He knew that it was a bit of a gamble to send him that letter. Still he had thrown caution to the wind. While Sasuke had certainly not been on his list of potentially eligible suitors for his eldest daughter before, he couldn't overlook what he had seen.

"There was a tenderness there that I didn't foresee." He mutters as he prepares his tea.

Hiashi considered himself a logical man. So he did what any logical man would do. He takes out a bit of parchment and a pen. He divides the paper into two sections. On the left side of the page towards the top he wrote the word, _**Benefits.**_ On the right side of the page, he listed _**Concerns.**_

"I'll start with the concerns. There's obviously his personal history, temper, and she would be marrying outside the clan. So their children would be Uchihas, not Hyugas. Not to mention there is the possibility the Sharingan is dominant and would eclipse the Byakugan." He muses and decides that was thorough enough before starting on the benefits.

"He's strong, intelligent, the potential the bloodlines to mix is intriguing, most likely monogamous, certainly he desires a family so that would mean grandchildren, and once his clan is more stable in number there is the possibility of a clan alliance." He theorizes.

Hiashi sips his tea and glances at the list. The _**Benefits**_ side was certainly longer. But his temper was a major cause for concern. The man was certainly capable of leveling a village, if Naruto didn't step in. Hinata was kind and gentle. Would she be able to deal with Sasuke's more…abrasive nature?

Sasuke was a violent man by nature. But it had never seemed an irrational violence. If they got into an argument, would it only be verbal? He decided that likely wasn't the case, if it was…surely something would have happened by now. They had been living together long enough that a fight must have occurred or something by this point. Still Hinata was a gentle soul and Sasuke was anything but.

"Well, I suppose my wife handled me. Perhaps Hinata could do the same." He decides to give this matter careful consideration.

Hiashi still didn't know how his wife had ever handled him. Everyone thought that it was a bad match. He was practical and aloof. His wife was kind and idealistic. Somehow they had balanced each other. Yin and Yang, he supposed. Maybe it would be the same for Sasuke and Hinata.

 _"What if I said it would make me happier, if you kissed me again?"_ Hinata's words rang in Sasuke's head back at the Uchiha District.

If anyone else had asked that, he would have thought it was their attempt at seducing them. Hinata though, she was different. It had been asked in a voice barely above a whisper. So softly and sweetly. Just like her kiss.

He'd never really given much thought to kissing. Probably because he had never even had a real crush before. Sure, once in awhile he would see a woman that he found attractive, but it was a fleeting thought. Gone almost as soon as it came. Now that he was actually doing it, well his body decided it quite like the activity very much.

"Mmm." Hinata moans softly into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck tighter, leaning up on her tiptoes to compensate for the height difference.

Hinata gasps when she feels Sasuke grab her by the ass and lift her up until her legs were wrapped around his waist. He then pushes her back against the tree then. She blushes, but soon realized what he was doing. He was trying to help her, probably realizing that standing on her toes like that would be awkward after awhile.

His kiss was changing now. Before it been a wildfire of blazing passion. Now it was slower, more like the romantic fire in a fireplace. Possibly because he realized that she wasn't going to shove her away. Maybe he was afraid that he'd startle her if he continued the way he had been. Both kissing styles felt good.

"You taste like honey." He murmurs breaking the kiss and before Hinata could respond, his lips had moved to another target…her neck.

"Nhh! Ss-asuke." She whimpers and moans softly.

He smirks. Sasuke was far from an expert when it came to carnal matters. But he knew enough, to realize THOSE whimpers were not whimpers of pain. Those were the GOOD kinds of whimpers.

Eager to draw more of these delightful sounds out of her, he ghosts butterfly kisses along her neck and over her throat. Occasionally, he would lick, suck, or even lightly nip.

"That feels so good." She murmurs and closes her eyes in pleasure.

"I like it when you whimper." He admits and abruptly stops

It felt good. Really, really good. He wanted more. His body was definitely screaming at him to keep going. Hinata liked it. He liked it. Why stop? But his rational mind knew better.

It was likely that he was Hinata's first kiss, just as she was his. Going further than necking, would likely spook her. That and he honestly didn't know what they were. It'd be smarter to clarify that first.

"Why did you stop?" She asks in confusion and opens her eyes.

"Hinata, what are we doing?" He asks.

"Kissing and necking?" Hinata asks in confusion.

"I meant…beyond that. Like you said it feels good, but is this something you'd want to do more than once or was it just an impulse? You can be honest with me. I won't get angry." He assures her.

"Both." She answers.

He smiles. There really was no guile to Hinata. As far as he could tell the woman was incapable of lying. Sasuke could work with both. It had been an impulse, a whim…but one that she claimed she wanted to indulge in more than once. Which was good, he was quickly becoming addicted to the taste of her kiss.

"Wh-at about you?" She asks shyly.

"I like kissing you. I don't see a reason not to do it more." Sasuke answers simply.

"Oh good. What are we?" The bluenette dares to ask.

"If you had asked me that a few years ago, I would have said classmates. Not long ago, I would have said acquaintances at most. A few days ago, I might have said friends. Now, I don't know. Friends don't kiss like this. But we aren't…lovers." He states.

"Do you want to be?" Hinata dares herself to ask.

"I'll be honest. Rio's belly rub suggestions sound very appealing right now. But I'm not some kind of caveman. I'm not going to throw you over my shoulder and drag you to my bed. So if you say you don't want me, I'll stop. We can forget this happened." He tells her.

"I don't want to forget. But I don't think that I'm ready to give belly rubs just yet." She admits.

"I don't mind taking it slow. But I don't really do the whole…dating thing." He says.

"That's okay. I don't really care about going to movies, out for dinner, or holding hands around the village anyway. The war made such things seem…silly. I do still like flowers though." She offers.

"Flowers I can do." Sasuke tells her and gently sets the Hyuga Heiress's feet back down on the ground.

"Well that's something." She says with a smile.

"What about your father? Do you want to tell him about…whatever this is?" He asks.

"Not yet. I wouldn't really know how to describe it." She admits.

"Good. I'd describe it as good." Sasuke says.

Hinata smiles and nods. She felt him place his hand on her back and lead her back inside the house. It looked like it was going to rain soon.

Once inside, Sasuke looks around for some parchment and a pen. He soon finds them and sits on the couch. Hinata sits next to him and watches him write curiously.

 _ **Dear Hiashi,**_

 _ **I received your letter. I think it would be best if you visited my District. I don't wish to cause a…disruption in your household, as I know that my reintegration back into the Leaf is still something of a controversial topic.**_

 _ **I am certain it would make Hinata quite happy to see you. Sometime in the afternoon would be ideal for your visit. And if you happen to see snakes wandering around the district, be aware that I have a Snake Summon Contract.**_

 _ **Sasuke.**_

"You didn't address him as Lord." Hinata muses.

"Why should I? We are technically of equal rank. He's the Patriarch of his Clan. I'm the Patriarch of mine. I'm the only member of my Clan, but it still counts." He states.

"You are very brave. My father is extremely traditional. At best he'll see that as a challenge and at worst, a minor slight." She muses.

"Hinata, I'm not afraid of your father. I fought Madara, alongside Naruto. Hiashi Hyuga is strong, but compared to that…" He trails off.

"You think that now. But I'm warning you, my father can be quite intimidating when he desires to be." She says with a smile.

"Your warning is duly noted. It's early to go to bed. But training outside is out." He murmurs when the loud clap of thunder is heard.

"Is that Scrabble?" She asks curiously.

"Huh?" Sasuke looks to see what she was talking about and was surprised to see that yes, it was a board game.

He had no idea how that old game was still in one piece. Sasuke hadn't seen it for years. Maybe one of the snakes found it. He smiles as he remembered the last time he played.

 _"Ah ha!" Fugaku Uchiha said, convinced that this time he would defeat his eldest son._

 _"That is a good word, my love." Mikoto says, glancing at the game that was going on._

 _Sasuke was only six, but he was still playing anyway. He never won. But that was to be expected really. Itachi was almost twice his age and his father was a grown man. Still he liked playing because it meant that he was spending time with his big brother and his father, however briefly would acknowledge him if only for a short while._

 _"Sorry, father. You lose again." Itachi said as he spelled out his final word._

 _"There is no possible way that you can have won. Let me tally that." Fugaku said._

 _"Very well." Itachi replied._

 _"Bondage?!" His father asked in outrage and Sasuke tilted his head to the side, he had never heard that word before._

 _"What's bondage?" He asked innocently._

 _"What's bondage? Fun, that's what bondage is." His grandfather said, watching from his favorite rocking chair in amusement._

 _"FATHER!" The Uchiha Patriarch scolded him._

 _"What? The boy asked." He chuckled at his son's reaction and his grandson's innocence._

 _"Itachi…have your teammates been discussing inappropriate topics with you?" Mikoto asked, noticing the word._

 _"Mother, my teammates are all at least twice my age. Of course they are." Itachi said with a shrug._

 _"What's bondage?!" Sasuke asked again, frowning because he didn't understand what was upsetting his father so much and causing his grandfather to laugh so loudly._

 _"Foolish little brother. You'll find out when you are older." Itachi told him and poked his forehead._

 _"Trust me, it is fun." His grandfather insisted._

 _"Father!" Fugaku and Mikoto growled at him._

 _"I'm just saying. There's nothing wrong with some fuzzy han-" He is cut off as his wife, Sasuke's grandmother, covers her husband's mouth._

 _"Mmpf!" He cried out and scowled at being silenced._

 _"Fuzzy what?" Sasuke asked._

 _"You'll find out when you are older, MUCH older." Fugaku stated firmly._

 _"Why does everyone always say that?!" Sasuke huffed._

Sasuke shakes his head now as an adult. While he had tried to stay as far away from anything sexual in the Sound as possible, he quickly found out what bondage meant. Though in the Sound it was much less innocent than the fuzzy handcuffs that his grandfather had apparently been fond of.

"You want to play?" Hinata asks him, snapping him out of his memory.

"Alright." He says and lets her set it up.

Sasuke was a true ninja. Most of his words were somehow related to jutsus, techniques, or weapons. Hinata…well most of her words were more sensual in nature. He blinks at some of her creativity.

"That can not possibly be a real word. What is chakragasm?" He asks.

"You don't know? I kinda figured…since you lived in the Sound that you would have heard of it." She says.

"No. I don't. That can't possibly be a real word. You made that up." He says and pulls out the Dictionary.

"Sasuke, it's a real word." Hinata insists.

"Damn. I guess you are right." Sasuke says and reads the description.

 _ **Chakragasm: An orgasm induced from stimulation through the use of chakra. Pronounced Chakra-gasm.**_

"Wait that's a thing?" Sasuke blinks.

"Yes. I mean…you have to have good chakra control to be able to do it obviously. So it's really only used by ninjas." She says.

Hinata was surprised that Sasuke had apparently never heard of it. In some ways, it seemed Sasuke was actually more innocent than she was. He definitely knew how to kiss. It was odd, but kinda cute in a way that he was still naïve in one subject.

She didn't think he was a complete innocent. He obviously knew how "clan restoration" happened. But it looked like anything beyond the basics, was a little foreign to him. The bluenette was kinda intrigued by the idea that she had the "advantage" in this area.

"Well you got a triple word score with it, so you win." Sasuke says.

"Yes." She says with a smile.

"You are sending conflicting signals. You say no belly rubs and then use words like that. How do you even…how does that work for the chakragasm ?" He asks.

"Well there's actually a lot of ways you can do it. You could probably modify your Chidori pretty easily. You are basically just radiating your chakra, but instead of intending to harm someone you are intending to make them feel good." She says.

"Oh. So I just Chidori without the voltage." He says.

"Something like that." She says.

"Could you show me?" Sasuke asks.

"Alright. Maybe a little. I'll try it on your back. It'll be like a massage." Hinata says and forms some purple chakra.

"Your chakra is purple." He muses.

"Yes?" She asks in confusion.

"So is mine. Though mine's darker." He observes and was honestly surprised that their colors matched, though he honestly didn't know if that actually meant something significant.

"Oh." She says and slides her chakra over his back.

She decided to keep it simple. If she formed a hand out of it right now, he might get spooked. She inwardly laughs at the thought of her making Sasuke Uchiha skittish.

"Nnh!" Sasuke says and his Sharingan activates, as he leans back into her "touch."

It was like her kiss had been combined with water gently lapping at the shore. It was cool and warm at the same time. It felt like a sensual massage. He could see how people could get off on this now and she was only touching his back.

"You're really sensitive." She says with a smile and reacts the chakra, Sasuke bit back a whine of protest.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asks.

"I don't think so. Just means you can enjoy yourself faster more than most. You're very responsive to chakra and probably to touch in general. I think because you haven't really had much human contact that wasn't associated with fighting, it just makes you react more to…non-threatening touches." She says.

"Maybe." Sasuke says and idly he was impressed by how quickly she could shift into medic and counselor mode.

Meanwhile, Hiashi gets Sasuke's response. He reads it. Hmm no Lord title. He was rather informal. Though Hiashi was uncertain if this was a slight, a challenge, or perhaps Sasuke's family had just died when he was too young to fully understand proper Protocol. Either way, he had been granted permission. He heads off the Uchiha District.

"It seems he is making an effort at repairs." Hiashi muses as he walks along the mostly empty District.

He supposed it was touching in a way. Sasuke hadn't bothered with repairs before Hinata showed up. Perhaps he was simply concerned for her safety. She might step on broken glass. But it could be a matter of pride as well. With Sasuke, it was difficult to tell.

"You must be Lord Hiashi." He hears someone say and turns around.

Hiashi almost screamed. It was a truly massive snake. This snake must have been the size of a two story building! It took a moment for his heart to go back to beating at it's normal rate and for the Hyuga Patriarch to realize that this was a Summon. Normal snakes didn't grow that large or speak.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" He inquires.

"I am Aoda. One of Master Sasuke's Summons. I figured that you would come here sooner or later to see your hatchling. It must be difficult for you for her to be away for so long. I'll show you the right house." He says, slithering off at a slow enough pace that Hiashi had no problem following the massive serpent.

"Thank you." He murmurs and follows.

"Sasuke, is that Aoda?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah. That's Aoda." Sasuke says as he looks out the window and notices his biggest Summon approaching them.

"We should probably see what he wants." The bluenette suggests and Sasuke nods, heading outside with her.

"I received your response and as it is the afternoon…" Hiashi says.

"Oh right." Sasuke says and opens the door for him.

Hinata goes in first and knocks over the Scrabble board. Sasuke might not know what a chakragsm was but she didn't know about her father. He might and she wasn't going to take any chances.

"You do keep a clean house." Hiashi observes as he walks inside with Sasuke.

"Thanks." He says feeling a bit awkward.

"Hinata, perhaps you could fetch me some sake if there is any and if there isn't water will be fine." He says and Hinata heads off into the kitchen.

"Why do I get the feeling you weren't actually thirsty?" Sasuke says.

"Because you unlike your teammate are perceptive." He states.

"I haven't hurt her. I'm not going to." The last Uchiha says.

"I know you haven't. If you had, I don't care how powerful you are, you would be dead. The love of a father is not something that is to be underestimated. You will be amazed one day at what you become capable of once it concerns your children. There are very few things in this world stronger than a father's love for his daughter." He says.

"I feel like that was intended to be a threat and why are you bringing Naruto into this?" Sasuke demands.

"It was more a warning and well…surely you realize that she had feelings for Naruto. He never noticed though. A brilliant warrior he may be, but he is oblivious to that which is most obvious." He answers.

"I can't argue with that logic. I guess in your place, I'd probably be making similar threats. But what are you getting at?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm aware that you two are living together. In situations such as this, feelings do tend to be more likely to form. While your…history is concerning to me, she seems happy." He observes.

"Are you trying to give your blessing in some strange way?" The last Uchiha inquires.

"I suppose it is. The list of benefits is longer than concerns." He states.

"You…didn't actually make a list, did you?" Sasuke questions in disbelief.

"Of course, I did. I am a logical man and I like to view things from every possible angle before making a decision." He replies.

"I can't believe you actually made a list." He mutters.

"I only want what is best for her. So I had to give the matter careful consideration. You will understand someday when you have daughters." Hiashi assures him.

"Uh huh." Sasuke replies.

Well at least Hiashi was giving him his blessing. Sorta. He supposed that was a good thing. He really didn't know if Hinata would openly defy her father if it came down to it. Besides, he wanted to learn more about chakragasms.


	10. Chapter 10

Why Her?

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm going to attempt to introduce some drama into the plot in this chapter. ^^ So we'll see how that goes.

Chapter Ten

Hinata comes back and blinks. She wasn't sure what her father and Sasuke had discussed, but it seemed to have been important. The bluenette was sure that somehow it involved her though.

She supposed it was a good sign that they had managed to have a five minute conversation without attacking each other. It had been a worry of hers. She knew that her father and Sasuke were both very proud men. Proud men when they were left alone, tended to fight. Hinata was thankful that hadn't happened today.

"I've noticed that repairs seem to be going well." Hiashi offers, deciding it was probably best if Hinata didn't find out what they had been discussing before her return.

"Shadow clones definitely have their uses. I'm not Naruto, but I can manage to produce enough of them to speed the repair process along quite handily." He replies.

"What about wildlife? You were away for quite sometime. It's possible that animals might have moved into some of the buildings." The Hyuga Patriarch muses.

"I've seen a few stray cats, dogs, and foxes. Other than that, just your typical pests. It's not as if a bear moved in or one of those damn boars." Sasuke mutters.

 _"Damn it." Fugaku muttered._

 _"What's wrong, my love?" Mikoto asked when she saw her husband's growing frustration._

 _"That boar is back in the fields again. It's causing quite a ruckus for our fellow clansmen and clanswomen. I'll have to go out and kill it. We can't afford to lose more crops." He told her._

 _"Stay safe. Boars can be quite vicious." The brunette warned him in a voice filled with concern._

 _"I'll handle it, father." Itachi offers._

 _"Alright. I suppose you are a Jonin. You can handle a wild animal. Besides, I'm needed at the police station anyway." Fugaku replied and shoots his eldest son a grateful look._

 _Itachi nods. He headed off. The elder Uchiha brother wasn't aware that Sasuke had followed him, until it was too late. Even as a seven year old child, Sasuke could be quite sneaky when he wanted to be._

 _The boar had certainly noticed Sasuke, before Itachi. Sasuke let out a startled eep when he saw the boar come charging at them. Itachi looks down in horror, grabs Sasuke by the arm, and jumps them both up onto one of the roofs of the storage shed by the fields._

 _"Sasuke, you shouldn't have followed me! This is very dangerous." Itachi chided him._

 _"I want to help to!" The younger Uchiha protested._

 _"Alright. I'll show you how to work a bow." Itachi muttered and pulls out the bow and arrow._

 _"I can do it!" He said happily and fired off an arrow._

 _The first one, grazed its leg. Oh yeah, that could have gone better. That just pissed the enormous beast off. Sasuke nervously draws another arrow back and Itachi helps him aim._

 _"Aim for the heart." He instructed, as they let the arrow fly._

 _The arrow struck true. Sasuke was amazed at how one arrow could fell such a mighty beast. Itachi stopped Sasuke from jumping down to examine the boar. He told him that it might not actually be dead and it was best to wait a few minutes._

"Yes, we've had to deal with boars in the past. They are rather powerful animals. Dangerous, especially if they grow dependent on crops." Hiashi agrees and Sasuke nods.

Hinata blinks. It was so surreal. She was watching Sasuke Uchiha and her father discuss something so normal. The bluenette was as little relieved. At least they could hold a civilized conversation. That had to be a good sign right?

"How are you finding the village, since your return?" Hiashi continues to make idle conversation.

"Better than expected. Most are still wary of me. But I like that honestly. Less annoying that way." He answers in typical Sasuke fashion, extremely bluntly and honestly.

Hiashi shakes his head in amusement. Well if nothing else, Sasuke was honest. That was a good quality at least. It was something.

"Well he did go to the BBQ. So he's socializing a bit more." Hinata says with a smile.

Sasuke shrugs at this. He had only gone to make Hinata happy. He didn't want her to have to miss out on the "fun" because he stayed behind. Hinata was a good ninja. She wouldn't "abandon" her mission just for a party.

"I confess that I am not particularly inclined towards large gatherings either. I mostly attended them because my wife enjoyed them. If it were up to me, I wouldn't have bothered at all." Hiashi states.

"Oh father, please tell Hanabi to stop by again sometime. There's something I want to discuss with her." Hinata says because she was still planning on getting Hanabi back for that racy nightgown!

"Of course. Well I suppose I should be going. It's later than I thought." He observes and heads off.

"That went better than expected. Though I imagine if he knew about chakragasms, he might not have been so pleasant." Sasuke muses.

"Probably not." She says with a giggle.

Sasuke smiles. He normally found giggling annoying, but not when Hinata did it. When she did it, it was endearing.

"So where were we?" He asks.

"Right about here." She says with a smile and kisses him.

Meanwhile back in Kakashi's office, he sighs. Damn it. This wouldn't be good at all. He probably should have seen it coming though. Of course the economic and political elites of the Fire Country would want to see Sasuke after his return to the Leaf Village.

"Sending him to their castles though, is just asking for trouble. He has never been the most patient or polite individual. If I say no though, they will assume it is because he is untrustworthy." He mutters.

The silver haired ninja only had one option. He had to send Sasuke there. But he would send Hinata with him. Perhaps she would be able to perform a miracle. Maybe she would be able to keep Sasuke from killing some of the pampered nobles.

It was doubtful though. When it came down to it, Sasuke was still in some ways the same boy he had met all those years ago. Kakashi remembered the day that he was assigned Team Seven.

 _"How do I say this? My first impression of you is that you are idiots." He said when the erasers landed on his head._

 _It didn't take a genius to realize who had done the prank. The blonde was snickering. The girl's eyes had gone wide with disbelief and perhaps a little terror at what his reaction might be. And Sasuke, he blinked as if he couldn't believe that Kakashi had actually fell for it._

 _"Why don't you tell me about yourselves?" He asked and shook his head at Sasuke's response._

 _"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike a lot of things. I don't particularly like anything. I don't want to call it a dream exactly, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to kill a certain someone and restore my clan." He told him._

 _"That's about what I expected." The CopyCat Ninja had muttered to himself and a short while later, he explained their challenge._

 _"Your task is very simple. You have to get one of these bells before the Sun goes down." He told them._

 _Perhaps predictably, they had all tried to attack on their own. He remembered being shocked by Sasuke using a fire jutsu. Genin couldn't use fire attacks, it took too much shock. Then again the boy was an Uchiha. He probably should have expected this._

 _"Sasuke's head is talking!" He heard Sakura cry out not long after, having buried Sasuke into the ground, with his head sticking out. (He wasn't cruel enough to suffocate the boy to death.)_

 _"…" Sasuke was speechless when his teammate fainted._

 _The next day, Naruto was tied up. His stomach was growling. Kakashi saw Sasuke and Sakura feeding him, it looked like Sasuke had been the one to start it._

 _"The three of you are one?! Alright, you pass. Those that break the rules are scum. But those that won't help their friends are worse than scum." He stated._

 _He remembered Naruto jumping around joyously. Sakura looked confused. Sasuke gave a small amused sound and that might have been a smile. He wasn't sure._

 _In general, Sasuke Uchiha was not a social person. But he did have a good heart, he just usually showed it when no one was looking. Or if they were, he would find an excuse to explain his behavior. For example, Naruto being weaker if he wasn't fed._

"Hinata might be a good influence on him." He muses as he ponders the potential consequences of sending them both to the castle.

Hinata had the opposite problem. She was a little too kind in public. More than once, Kakashi had seen the bluenette's kindness taken advantage of. They might end up balancing each other out, he mused.

Meanwhile in Summonland, Aoda looks at Rio and shakes his head in disbelief. Honestly, he couldn't believe the little garden snake had said that. Subtly was important. He had no idea how they'd ever help Sasuke find a mate, if Rio went and said stuff like that!

"You suggested belly rubs?" He asks.

"Well yeah! Everyone loves belly rubs. I was just trying to help. Besides, what we've been doing so far hasn't really worked. Maybe a more direct approach will help." He offers cheerfully.

"She appears to be quite the shy female. I don't think telling her to use her mouth or hands on him, is going to be very helpful." Aoda says and sighs, wondering what he was going to do with the friendly, though mischievous little snake.

"It's the thought that counts." Kara says with a smile and nuzzles Aoda in a comforting fashion.

Kara smiles at the larger serpent. She knew that Aoda took his duties as a Summon very seriously. Rio, well he meant well…but he was still rather young. Sometimes his antics didn't produce the results he was expecting. That was all. She knew in a few years he'd grow out of his…"goofy stage."

"I suppose so. But honestly, a little common sense would go a long way. We want to help Master Sasuke have hatchlings. Making the only female he has expressed any interest in faint, is not a good way to help." He mutters.

"I'm sure we will come up with something. Things would be so much easier if humans had a mating season." She observes.

Humans could mate year round. They didn't really have a specific time of year when females went into heat, like most other species. Kara still to this day couldn't understand the human reproductive cycle.

It made little sense to her. But then again, she seldom understood humans. They were a most curious species.

They could breed year round and their pregnancy lasted for nine months. From what she could gather, it was an extremely difficult delivery. And their hatchlings were so vulnerable for years at a time. It was a wonder that their species hadn't gone extinct yet. Honestly, laying eggs was much easier.

"Yes, yes that would be helpful. Oh well. Hmm I might have an idea. Do you think you could acquire one of those orange books?" He asks.

"I think so, why?" Kara asks in confusion, she wasn't sure where Aoda was going with this.

"You'll see." He answers with a sly smile.

Rio tilts his head. He wasn't sure what Aoda had in mind. It must have been good though. He had only seen that look on the giant serpent's face once or twice before. And the results were always… _ **AWESOME!**_

"What did you have in mind boss?" Rio asks curiously.

Aoda just shakes his head. He wasn't going to give away his master plan just yet. No. He knew exactly what he was going to do. Master Sasuke could thank him later.

The next day, Sasuke and Hinata were surprised when Kakashi summoned them. The youngest Uchiha had always trusted his instincts. His instincts told him that this wasn't good.

"Sasuke, Hinata it's good to see you both. I have a mission of sorts for you two. I know that this is unorthodox, but I think it's better if we humor them." He begins.

"Who is them?" Sasuke asks his former Sensei in a tone that was laced with suspicion.

"Well the Nobles. They are eager to see if you have been reformed or not. I know it sounds crude, but they see you as an investment. They want to make sure it's a wise one." The silver haired ninja answers honestly.

"In other words, they want to make sure that I'm being a good boy. If I'm not, they'll probably try to have the loser off me. They really don't know the idiot though. He'd never go through with it and he's the only one who would stand a chance against me in a real fight." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Precisely. Though it would make my life much easier if you took them up on their "generous" offer and visited their castle for a few days at least." He continues.

"And you want me to go with him?" Hinata asks shyly.

"I think that would be for the best. Your mission is still ongoing and perhaps you can keep Sasuke from strangling them." The masked ninja says in a cheerful voice.

Hinata smiles. It was nice to be recognized by the Sixth Hokage in such a way. It was even nicer to know that what he said was likely accurate. Sasuke might actually listen to her and who knows, she might end up saving someone's life on the trip.

"When would we have to leave?" Sasuke asks.

"The invitation is open. You can arrive at any time." He tells Kakashi.

"Guess we better get back to the District and start packing. Keeping them waiting is probably only going to make this worse. They expect the world to be at their beck and call." Hinata's boyfriend says.

"Alright. Thank you, Lord Hokage for trusting us." Hinata says with a smile and heads off with Sasuke.

A few minutes later, Sasuke watches Hinata scurry about with great amusement. She was tossing in clothes and other necessities into their suitcases. It was like watching a bee buzz around in a hive, except this bee had a very nice backside. Sasuke was enjoying the view.

"Sasuke, aren't you going to help me?" Hinata pouts.

"I think you've got it covered. But alright." He says and joins her in packing.

"I wish I had gone shopping with Hanabi before this missing. My kimonos are really out of season." She mumbles.

"Hinata, I highly doubt anyone is going to care how old your kimonos are. They'll be looking at you, not your clothes." Sasuke informs her and shakes his head in amusement at her concerns.

Hinata blushes. The last Uchiha smirks. It was fun to make her blush. He takes her hand and they head off. If they wanted to get to the castle before nightfall, they'd have to leave now, he decided.

Meanwhile at the castle, the Daimyo was speaking with his son. He had extended the "invitation" Sasuke and by extension Hinata. He knew that Sasuke being back in the Leaf would either turn out to be an excellent boon to them or their worst nightmare. The Fire Daimyo had decided to make it his mission to find out which it would be.

"Father, are you certain this is wise? Sasuke Uchiha is a ticking time bomb." His son asks.

"I'm not certain it is entirely wise. But no fortune was ever gained by being timid. Besides, if Kakashi is willing to send him, he must be reasonably safe. Otherwise the Sixth would express safety concerns." He assures him.

Kono shakes his head. Personally, he thought his father was playing with fire on this one. As far as he was concerned, Sasuke Uchiha might as well be an actual demon. Inviting him into their home was just courting disaster.

He had been surprised to learn that the Hyuga Heiress would be traveling with him. From what little he knew of her, she was thought to be very kind and shy. Certainly not someone that you would ever put next to someone like Sasuke. Many believed that he would be the second coming of Madara and Kono couldn't help but agree with those that held that view.

"Yes, father. As always I defer to your wise judgment." He says and offers a polite bow to the older man.

"They could be here as early as nightfall. Please instruct the staff to prepare them two rooms." He adds as an afterthought.

"Of course." Kono says and he heads off to do exactly that.

Sasuke and Hinata arrive later that day. He placed his hand on Hinata's back. The last Uchiha could see that Hinata was feeling more than a little intimidated by the grand castle.

He couldn't entirely blame her. The building was massive. It might actually be bigger than all of the Leaf Village. People were going in and out of it, usually dressed in rather fine clothes.

"I can see what you mean about the kimonos now." He mutters and Hinata nods.

"I doubt they'll be looking at your clothes either." She says with a reassuring smile and Sasuke returns it with one of his own as they head inside the castle.

"Welcome." The Daimyo greets them.

"Thank you for inviting us to your beautiful home." Hinata says and curtsies politely.

Sasuke didn't bother with a verbal response. He bows lightly as a gesture of respect. But he knew that he wasn't as good as Hinata with pleasantries. It was probably best if he said as little as he could get away with, without seeming rude.

"Come inside. You must be exhausted from your journey and dinner is ready. I do hope that you like seafood." He says.

"I do." Sasuke says and Hinata nods her head in agreement as they follow the Fire Daimyo to the Grand Hall to eat dinner.

They sit down. Hinata felt rather nervous when she noticed it was only them, the Daimyo, his wife, and presumably his son. Sasuke squeezes her hand reassuringly underneath the table in a gesture of comfort.

"I trust you had a safe trip." The Daimyo's wife begins.

"Yes, it was." Hinata replies.

"How are you finding the Leaf?" Kono asks.

"Better than when I left it." Sasuke replies simply and bites into his meal once he sees the Daimyo family was doing the same.

The Fire Daimyo nods and sips his wine. He noticed that Hinata and Sasuke were sitting closer than he would presume was normal. He was not certain if that was because of the nature of her mission or if something was going on between the two of them.

Hmm. Did he favor such a match? Certainly the merger of bloodlines could be intriguing. He supposed that was one way to tame the wild stallion, with a pretty little mare.

"It is good that the War is over." The Fire Daimyo offers.

"Very." Sasuke agrees and wasn't sure what more would be required of him.

He felt like he was being sized up. He got the impression that this was some sort of test. Sasuke wasn't entirely certain if he was passing it or not. The ninja was glad Hinata was with him, otherwise he wasn't sure if he would have kept his composure.

"This is very good." Sasuke comments on the food.

"I'm glad you like it. It was just caught this morning. Fish tastes best when it is fresh." The middle aged woman says.

Sasuke nods. He couldn't disagree with that. He rarely indulged in seafood. But the few times he had, the fresher it was, the better.

"My apologies, My Lord. But the journey was rather long. Would you mind if I retired early?" Hinata asks.

"Oh not at all my dear. Sasuke, did you wish to be shown to your room as well?" He asks.

"Yes, I have to agree with Hinata. It was a long journey." Sasuke says.

"Very well. Roko, please show them to their rooms." The Daimyo says as a male servant heads over to them.

Hinata and Sasuke follow him. Sasuke had always prided himself on his sense of direction. But even he was sure he would have gotten lost in this maze, if it wasn't for their guide. This place was truly massive.

"They really like to show off their wealth. Even the torches are made of gold." Hinata whispers to him and Sasuke nods.

He hated nobles. A pampered class that relied on ninjas for protection. Despite the fact that most of them couldn't even throw a kunai, they had a smug sense of superiority about them. Still he generally put them in the _Ignore Category._

Sasuke put people in three categories. Threat, Ignore, and Useful were the categories. Hinata though, was quickly was gaining her own category. He wasn't sure what he was going to call it. But he knew that she deserved her own category.

"Good night, Sasuke." She says, once the servant left.

"Good night, Hinata." He says and caresses her cheek before heading into his room.

Sasuke decided that it would be too forward to ask her to share his room right now. They had only just officially started their relationship. He sighs. He'd just have to wait a bit to find out more about chakragasms.


	11. Chapter 11

Why Her?

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry, I haven't updated this one in awhile. I was caught up in some of my other stories and had some writer's block for it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11

Hinata sighs as she heads into her room. She would have preferred to stay with Sasuke. She felt more than a little uncomfortable in the beautiful castle. Her every instinct was screaming TRAP. And of course when she felt uneasy, now she just automatically wanted to rush right back to Sasuke.

She knew she should be disturbed by that. Hinata barely knew the man. But she knew the way he kissed. She knew the way he held her and looked at her. No one had ever looked at her that way before.

"What the?" She asks when she sees something orange on her bed.

She walks over and cautiously reaches for it. The Hyuga Heiress sighs in relief when she sees it was just a book. Wait, she knew this book. Well at least she had heard of the series. This was one of Jirayia's.

"Well I always did wonder." She muses as she opens the book and sits down to read.

Her Clan would never allow such a book inside the Estate. She giggles when she realizes what her father would say about her reading such a book. Perhaps that was part of the fun. In any event, she really needed a distraction and the book would provide that.

She reads a few pages and was soon blushing. Hinata blinks and wonders if people could actually bend that way. Was that even possible? Well Sasuke seemed pretty flexible. Maybe…

She flips another page. The bluenette was unaware of a tiny snake in the corner watching her reactions. When she set the book down, he'd grab it and bookmark whatever page she took the longest to read.

"Aoda is a genius." He mutters to himself as he conceals himself as best as he could in the darkened corner of the room, behind a potted plant.

Hinata reads for about a half hour. Then she decides to take advantage of the bathroom that was connected to her chambers. She heads inside it and shuts the door behind her. A nice cool shower might help.

She could see why Kakashi read that book so much. How he could manage to read that in public with a straight face though, she would never understand. But it was Kakashi. Enough said.

"Alright!" Rio says, slithering over, and grabbing the book in his jaws.

He slithers off. It was hard for the tiny snake to move the book. But he was on a very important mission! He wouldn't fail. Finally, he'd start to get some respect from the big snake summons, if he pulled this off.

He sets the bed at the foot of Sasuke's bed. Rio races off as fast as he could. He didn't want Sasuke to see him leaving the book.

"Good thing that Aoda, managed to write the note beforehand. I suck at writing." He mumbles as he looks at the note which would serve as the bookmark.

It was true. He COULD write if he had a pen or paint brush in his mouth. But it was difficult for him to do. His mouth just didn't have the finer motor skills that human hands did. It could be quite a frustrating experience to write something out.

 _"Do you want to try this? - Hinata."_

Aoda had kept it short and sweet. Rio figured that the massive snake had managed to get his point across. Master Sasuke certainly couldn't misinterpret that!

Sasuke blinks. He looks down and notices something orange on the floor. He picks it up and notices the note.

"Try what?" He asks as he picks up the book and begins to read the page that the message was written on.

His eyes widen in shock. Hinata wanted to try THAT? It definitely had possibilities. But he hadn't expected her to be bold enough to ask for something like that, so early in their relationship. This was different than a chakragasm. This wasn't just chakra. This was actual touching.

Fuck it! If any of the people in the castle saw him enter Hinata's room and not leave till morning, let them gossip. Part of him couldn't wait to see their reactions. This could be funny.

He quickly heads to Hinata's room. He opens the door. Sasuke frowns when he didn't see her.

"Hinata?" Sasuke calls out.

"Sasuke? I'm in the shower." She replies from the bathroom and Sasuke smirks.

He had no idea how she'd gotten the book into his room, without him noticing. Damn she was fast. She had even gotten in the shower before noticed. Sasuke idly noted that he was impressed.

He heads to the bathroom and opens the door, shutting it behind him. Sasuke had shut the door to her bedchamber behind him, but he didn't want to risk anyone walking in on them. He was fine with people knowing they were hopefully about to be lovers, but he wasn't an Exhibitionist.

"Alright." He replies and smiles when he notices the shower curtain was pulled.

He could see the outline of naked form. The last Uchiha feels his eyes bleed ruby red with desire. Just the shadow of her curvy form was more than enough to excite him.

Sasuke slides out of his clothes in record time. He pulls the curtain aside and joins her in the shower. He saw she was currently facing away from him, perfect.

"I definitely want to try it." He murmurs and wraps his arms around her tiny waist, as he pulls her against his chest.

Hinata blushes the darkest shade of red that Sasuke had ever seen. He blinks. That was…odd. She was the one that invited him. Oh well, one of the most endearing things about her was how innocent she was. So maybe it was to be expected.

"Ss-asuke!" She eeps.

He was in the shower with her. Sasuke was naked! Don't look down. Whatever she did, it was a bad idea to look down. Damn it! She looked down and blushes even more at what she saw.

 _Big._ That was her first thought. She knew enough about the male anatomy to realize that he wasn't fully aroused yet, but he was quickly getting there. Hinata feels her face turn hot as her blush somehow gets even darker.

"Hinata, are you alright? I got your message. I thought you wanted to try out what was in that book. Why are you so embarrassed?" He asks and caresses her cheek.

"My m-essage?" She squeaks.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. She was acting like she had no idea what he was talking about. It was strange.

"The one about wanting to try what was on page 89 of the book." He clarifies.

"How did you k-now about th-at?" She asks shyly.

"You sent me the message. I found the book with your message right at the bottom of my bed. Of course I know about it. Wait…you didn't send it, did you?" He asks.

Hinata shakes her head. She had no idea what he was talking about. But someone knew that she had read part of that book and had set them up. She didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or terrified.

"I didn't. I l-iked that page, but I didn't send any message." She confesses.

"Someone's clearly watching us then. Really closely." He says and turns the water off.

His eyes glancing around the bathroom on high alert. How could they possibly know what page of a book Hinata was reading? And how had that person gotten into his room without him noticing.

"Byakugan!" She says and looks around.

"Do you see anyone?" He asks and Hinata shakes her head.

"Nothing looks out of the ordinary. But I don't like it. Someone was spying on us, really closely and got into your room without you noticing." She says.

Sasuke sighs. It had started out so promising to. But if they were going to be attacked, he'd rather not have them attacked while they were in the middle of making love or naked. That'd make them tremendously vulnerable.

"We should probably get dressed. I'm staying with you tonight." He mutters.

Hinata nods. She slowly gets out of the shower. Sasuke for a second forgot about the spy, when he saw her naked backside. Well…he was only human. SMACK!

Hinata yips. She turns around and looks at Sasuke in complete shock. Did he just spank her?

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." He says with a shrug and gets out with her.

"It's o-kay." She stammers and quickly reaches for some clothes to throw on, as she tries desperately not to let her gaze drift south again.

Sasuke smirks. She was so cute. Chakragasms were okay, but spanking her ass made her blush redder than a tomato? Only Hinata. He throws his clothes back on as well.

"Maybe we should tell the Daimyo about this." She mumbles and Sasuke shakes his head.

"Not a good idea. For all we know, he might somehow be the one who is responsible or have ordered the one who did it." He reasons.

Hinata blinks. Why would the Daimyo be trying to "trick" them into having sex. It didn't make any sense.

"But why?" She asks.

"I don't know. Maybe he figures we'll be easier targets if we are distracted by each other. Maybe he just wants to see what would happen if the bloodlines were merged. It might not even be him who is behind it at all. But I know one thing, I'm staying with you tonight." He informs her.

Hinata nods. She couldn't argue with his reasoning. They really didn't know anything about the Daimyo or anyone in this castle. Could it really be a way of just encouraging the bloodlines to be merged or was it something far less "benign?"

"I think that's a good idea." She mumbles.

"We can take shifts. I'll take the first watch." He says as he sits on the bed and gestures for her to join him.

"Alright." She replies and sits on the bed.

"Hinata, you can lay down. I don't bite. Well not unless you want me to." He promises her with a sly smile as he lays back down on the bed.

Hinata blushes scarlet. She couldn't believe he had said this. It was hard to square the image she had of him at the Academy with the man he was now. Sasuke could be very flirtatious when he wanted to be. She still couldn't believe he had swatted her backside like that either.

"That's good to know." She says and wraps the blankets around them.

She curls up on her side. Hinata tried to forget about the fact that only a few minutes ago, she had been naked in the shower with him. Sasuke might have been tricked. But he had still come when he thought she wanted to be intimate. He clearly did want her.

If she ever doubted THAT, his Sharingan told her so. Not to mention a certain part of the male anatomy had also been in the process of "activating." The physical attraction was very much real, she knew that much.

"Get some sleep. We'll figure this all out in the morning." He promises her and curls up at her side.

 _Warm._ He was so warm. She snuggles into his side and lets out a contented sigh when she felt him wrap his arms around her. Slowly, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke smiles. It was very soothing. She was so soft and warm against him. Her scent had a way of lulling him into a contented state. It was quite at odds with the raging desire he'd felt only a short while before. He could get used to this. He might actually be able to get a decent night's sleep and not be tormented by nightmares, with her laying next to him.

"I'll protect you." He promises as he watches her sleep.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the castle, Kono was less than pleased. Currently, he was speaking to one of his most loyal guards. He was explaining the most distressing situation.

"They were sitting far too close to each other." He insists.

"My Lord, with all due respect…that is not much to go on. They are both Leaf Ninjas. It is expected that they would stay close to each other. Hinata and Sasuke don't know anyone else in this castle. They are strangers here. I hardly think that means they are lovers." The guard, Kitzu, tries to assure him.

Kono twitches. The guard was loyal. But at the moment, he was beginning to suspect that he wasn't very bright. It was obvious that something was going on between the two of them.

"Sasuke Uchiha does not need such "comforting." The man abandoned the Leaf when he was barely a teenager. He wouldn't feel a connection to someone merely because they were from the same village." He reasons.

The guard still thought his lord was reading entirely too much into this. But he decides it was in his best interests to keep quiet. You tended to live longer that way.

"What do you want me to do, My Lord? As you know, I live to serve." He states.

"I want you to watch them. If they have a child, it would be too powerful to control. Weapons are only useful as long as you can control them." He states.

Kono had a very simple view of ninjas. They were the weapons that the Fire Nation used to defend itself. They were trained to do the bidding of their village and by extension the Fire Nation, from an early age. If they could kill the age of 12, they weren't really human in his mind. They were more like machines.

Unlike his father, he knew the truth. One day those weapons might fire at THEM. If he had his way, the entire ninja lifestyle would be scrapped. Samurais were powerful yes, but they couldn't level fucking mountains. They might be able to put down a samurai revolt, but a ninja revolt would be another matter entirely.

"Yes, My Lord." The guard replies.

Honestly, he thought this was quite silly. Suppose that they were together. What was he supposed to barge into their room and stop them from having sex? He winces as he imagines a rather violent death that would earn him. He couldn't imagine that Sasuke Uchiha would take kindly to such an interruption!

"Good. You are a loyal servant. When I become Daimyo, you will be rewarded." Kono states.

"Thank you, My Lord." Came his automatic response to the praise.

Meanwhile back in the Leaf, Kakashi sighs. He hoped that Hinata would be able to keep Sasuke calm. Sending Sasuke to the castle was flirting with disaster and he knew it.

The silver haired man was well aware of what sort of attitude the ruling class held towards ninja. At best, it was amusement or even respect for their skill. At worst it was barely hidden terror or hatred.

"I sincerely hope they don't do something stupid like asking him to perform Chidori for their amusement." He mutters.

It was so hard to concentrate on his paperwork. There were a million things that could go wrong. But he had to concentrate on it. It needed to get done and unfortunately, there was little he could do about the situation now.

He hadn't expected Sasuke to take to Hinata so well. He had thought that he would tolerate the Hyuga Princess. But it was becoming increasingly clear that he more than tolerated her.

"Well I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later. He always did want to restore his Clan and that is difficult to do without a lover." He mutters.

"Lord Hokage?" Shizune says as she steps into his office, carrying even more paperwork.

"Noooo! Tell me that isn't for me!" He whines.

She chuckles and places it on his desk. Kakashi could be a rather comical man to watch sometimes. Truly, she had never met anyone who wanted to be Hokage less than him.

"Alright. I won't tell you." The brunette replies.

"You are a cruel woman! So cruel! How could you do this to me? I haven't even finished the last batch." He says.

Shizune smiles. Just then she got an idea. Hmm maybe they could make a trade. She had always been curious about what was under that mask of his. (Well everyone was really.)

"I'll do the paperwork for you, for today if you let me see what's under your mask." She offers.

Kakashi blinks. That was actually quite tempting. But no, he couldn't do it. He had an image to protect after all. So while the paperwork monster of doom was formidable, he'd just have to do battle with it.

"Tempting. But I'm afraid I can't accept your generous offer. A man has to leave a little mystery." He states knowledgably.

She laughs. Well it was always worth a try. One day she would see him without his mask though. Shizune was sure of it.

"Alright. I'll leave you to it. Is there anything else you need?" The brunette asks.

"Some coffee would be nice. Extra cream and sugar, if you can." He says cheerfully.

"You really like sweet things." She muses and heads off.

Kakashi couldn't deny that he did have a sweet tooth. It was the simple things in life really. A good coffee, book, and some beautiful women to look at…and he was a happy man.

"Perhaps, Sasuke will end up being the same way." He muses, unaware of how close to the truth he really was.

Elsewhere, Rio heads back to Summonland. He had done it. He had dropped off the book and hadn't got caught. The others were going to be so impressed! Finally, he would start to get some respect!

"Rio, you're back." Aoda greets him politely and the little snake nods his head energetically.

"Was your mission a success?" The giant serpent inquires curiously.

"Yes! It was a success! I saw Lady Hinata read the book and left the book right where Master Sasuke surely saw it." He states proudly.

Aoda nods. Good. That should do the trick. Honestly, he wasn't sure what was in those books, but something must have been fascinating about them. He often noticed human scents spiking with arousal while they read them. Oh well, it was really none of his business.

He'd long ago given up trying to understand how humans mated. It was really too complicated for a simple snake like him to understand. Sometimes he wondered how they ever managed to reproduce. One female was so different from the next.

"Aoda? Are you still with me?" Rio asks in concern when he sees that the massive serpent had retreated into his own world.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry. I was just thinking how complicated human mating is." He admits.

"Yes, it is very complicated. I prefer our way." Rio says with a nod.

Aoda chuckles. If Rio was a human, he'd be a teenager. He hadn't ever taken a mate. How would he know? The bigger summon says as much to.

"But you don't have a mate." Aoda says.

"HEY! I'll find one. It just takes time is all. Besides, who wouldn't want to bare my hatchlings?" He asks as he strokes a dramatic pose.

"Oh yes, very…inspiring." The older snake says.

Rio nods. Of course it was. Hmm he wondered if there were anymore snake treats left around.

"Yes, Rio. There are still some treats left over. Come, you've earned them." Aoda says as he slithers off, with the smaller snake following him.

"How'd it go?" Another of the snakes asks.

Aoda glances at Rio. He decided he should let the tiny serpent have his moment in the spotlight. Let Rio tell them what happened.

"Pretty good! I got the book in her bedchambers without any trouble. She read it! I know some of you were worried she might not…" He begins his tale and the other snakes listen, hanging on his every word.

"Yeah. I was worried about that. Lavender eyes is pretty innocent." One of the rattlesnakes comments.

"Shush! I want to hear the rest of the story." A cobra says and they all go quiet, waiting for Rio to continue.

Rio smiles. He was enjoying being the center of attention. He decides to draw the story out for dramatic effect.

"Right. So she starts reading it. I noticed which page she was on the longest and watched from the corner. She had no idea I was there. I have excellent stealth skills." The snake says smugly.

They nod. It was clear he had the crowd under his spell. Aoda shakes his head in amusement. Rio was really such a ham. Oh well, he meant well. Let him have his fun, he supposed.

"Then she went for a shower. So I dragged the book to Master Sasuke's room. I put it by the edge of the bed. I knew that he'd see it. You can't miss it. The cover is bright orange." He reasons.

The others nod at this. It was rather difficult to miss the cover of that book. It was sound reasoning.

"I don't know what happened next. But he definitely picked it up. I had to slither off before I got caught." He finishes.

"Well that's true. There's not much of a point in doing it, if you get caught. You did the right thing." Aoda says and Rio nods.

A few hours later, Hinata felt herself being gently nudged by Sasuke. Her eyes flutter open and she looks at him in confusion. What did he want?

"It's your turn to stand watch." He says.

"Oh. Right." She says and stretches, yawning as she wakes up.

Sasuke's admires the view of her stretching. He really liked how her breasts were more noticeable when she did that. Oh and the slender curve of her back was quite interesting as well, like a cat. She really was such an adorable sex kitten.

He felt his eyes bleed red. Hinata blushes. She definitely noticed that. Damn it. It was impossible to sneak a peek without his biology tattling on him. Oh well. She knew he wanted her. That much was made rather obvious in the shower.

"You should get some sleep. I imagine the Daimyo will want to see us at breakfast." She says and Sasuke nods.

He settles back down. The Uchiha closes his eyes. He wills himself to fall asleep. It was only thanks to years of training his body to fall asleep at his command, that he was able to do so. The sight of Hinata stretching like that, would have made sleep impossible to achieve otherwise.


	12. Chapter 12

Why Her?

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them considering how long it's been since I updated this story. Anyway, the glitch is still going on. Sometimes chapters disappear. But they always come back sooner or later. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 12

Sasuke and Hinata head to the Dining Hall the next morning. It was expected that they would dine with the Daimyo's family again. The last Uchiha didn't really care for this situation at all.

For all he knew, the Daimyo himself might have been behind _the Book Incident._ They had to though. If they didn't show, the royal family would realize something was up.

"Good morning, Sasuke. Good morning, Hinata." The Daimyo greets them cheerfully.

"Good morning, your highness." The bluenette says and curtsies.

Sasuke gives a small bow. He fired off an obligatory greeting. These formalities just didn't come to them as naturally as they did Hinata. Hinata had been raised in a Clan where they were necessary. So naturally, she excelled at this little bit of theater.

He pulls out Hinata's chair for her and sits down. Sasuke had to admit that if nothing else, the castle certainly had fantastic food. He was used to eating ninja rations or whatever he could find in restaurants that he passed by on his journey. (Some of which was worse than ninja rations and some was quite good, though none could hold a candle to the deliciousness of the feast before them.) He thought himself a good cook, now that he was back in the Leaf. But he couldn't compete with the royal chefs.

"I trust you both slept well?" He inquires good naturedly.

"Yes, very well. Thank you." Sasuke replies as he sips his orange juice, which reminded him of Naruto for some reason. (Seriously, why did that idiot wear so much orange?)

The Daimyo nods as he bites into his morning muffin. Apparently no further response was required or expected from Sasuke. Which was just fine with the last Uchiha. He had never been one for small talk anyway.

Kono glances at Sasuke and Hinata. He'd pulled out her chair for her. They were sitting way too close together. He didn't care what his guard said, something was going on. And it had to be stopped.

"Were you quarters comfortable?" The son of the Daimyo asks.

"Very comfortable." Hinata says with a slight blush and that just further confirmed his theory, they had definitely shared a bed last night.

Damn it! He couldn't possibly allow this to happen. Having Sasuke around was enough of a loose cannon. God only knows what their children would be capable of. The Byakugan and Sharingan alone were too powerful, but if the bloodlines actually got merged…he shuddered to think about the possibilities.

"Are you cold, dear?" Malia asks her son in concern, noticing that he was shuddering.

"Perhaps a bit. You know how castles can get drafty sometimes. Nothing to worry about, mother." He assures her.

"Sasuke, perhaps you would like to take a tour of the grounds with me?" The Daimyo asks once breakfast was over.

He glances at Hinata. Sasuke didn't want to let the Hyuga Heiress out of his sight. But he knew that turning down such an invitation from a Daimyo was just asking for trouble.

"I'd love to." He lies and follows the Daimyo off.

"Would you like to go for a walk, Lady Hinata?" Kono asks.

Hinata bites her lower lip. Honestly, she would not. But she was in the same position as Sasuke. She didn't really have the option of refusing. So she gives him a small smile and nods, taking his head. The bluenette is escorted out of the room.

"I am pleased to see that you are assimilating back into the Leaf, so well." The Daimyo comments.

"Thank you." Sasuke replies as the older man leads him to the stables.

"Do you ride?" He inquires.

"Not actively. I could manage if I had to, but I haven't really ridden much." Sasuke admits.

He did like horses. Sasuke smirks as he remembered standing on one's back as it road off and he watched the battle. He had been testing his new team's abilities. The last Uchiha had set them up.

Sasuke had been surprised the horse hadn't been spooked by him. Though he remembered Jugo once telling him that animals could sense people's intentions. His intention hadn't been to harm the stallion, only to get a better look at how his team was performing. Perhaps the horse had sensed that?

"Ah that is a shame. Horses are really such beautiful animals. Don't you agree?" The Royal asks.

"Mhm." The Uchiha agrees, not really sure where the other man was going with this.

Daisuke glances at Sasuke. He seemed rather peaceful at the moment. But Daimyo Daisuke knew better than to judge a book by its cover. Still there was such potential. He could be a powerful ally. If only he knew he could be trusted.

"I've found that even the wildest of stallions can be persuaded to calm, if given the proper motivation." He states.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Yes, he knew they were no longer talking about just horses. He merely nods his head. Sasuke wasn't sure what other sort of response was expected of him at this point. He was content to let the Daimyo babble on awhile longer, until he knew exactly what the other man was saying.

"Sometimes that happens to be a pretty mare." He says.

That's what it clicked. Emperor Daisuke wasn't talking about actual horses anymore. He was the stallion. Hinata had to be the mare. Well maybe he meant women in general. Sasuke wasn't sure.

"Lord Daisuke, if you have something to say, feel free to state it freely. I am not one that likes to speak with flowery metaphors." Sasuke states firmly.

"Ah of course not. I should have known you would favor a more direct approach. I find myself curious as to the nature of your relationship with the little Hyuga Princess. You were behaving in a rather gentlemanly fashion towards her at breakfast." Daisuke says, laying his cards on the table.

So that's what this was about. The Daimyo knew. That or he at least had guessed. Sasuke wasn't sure he was happy about this development. It was none of his business.

"Does my displaying good manners towards her, upset you?" Sasuke asks and tries his best to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"No. No. It doesn't at all. It's quite the opposite really. I was just curious if that's all it was. You do not strike me the type that would make…exceptions for the fairer sex." He muses.

Fairer sex? What century did this man think he was living in? Fairer sex, Sasuke's ass. The Daimyo clearly didn't realize that Hinata was capable of locking up every chakra point on his dick. She wasn't some fragile China Doll and neither were women in general.

Women could be just as vicious as men. Sometimes even more so. He remembered Mei at the Kage Summit. The woman could fucking breathe LAVA. Lava! Tsunade could probably reduce a mountain to rubble with one powerful punch. Yes, fairer sex…his ass.

"I don't treat women any differently than I treat men. Hinata has been nothing but kind to me. So I see no reason not to treat her in kind." He states.

"Is that all there is to it? A friendship? Ah well perhaps I was jumping to conclusions. Forgive me. I should have known better. I doubt Hiashi would approve of such a match. She is after all his firstborn and the heir to the Hyuga Clan and with your history…" He trails off.

Sasuke twitches. It took every ounce of self control he possessed not to tear into the Daimyo for that one. He was trying to imply that Hiashi wouldn't think he was good enough for Hinata. The words stung, because they weren't illogical.

"Forgive me, I would rather not discuss my personal life while on a mission." Sasuke says.

"Of course. That was a bit inappropriate of me. Forgive an old man for overstepping his grounds." He says with a chuckle as he pats one of the horse's faces.

"There's nothing to forgive." Sasuke mutters quickly.

Elsewhere, Kono lead Hinata to the library. He figured it would be an easy place for them to talk without being overheard. Perhaps he could reason with her.

He knew that that Sasuke was a lost cause. Hinata though seemed like a sweet woman. Kono was truly at a loss as to what she saw in Sasuke. The two couldn't be anymore different. But he supposed it didn't matter.

"I am so glad that we have this chance to speak alone. I must confess that I worry a great deal for your safety." He says.

Hinata blinks. Why would the Daimyo's son worry about her safety? Did he know something? She tries to hide her frown as she responded.

"Why would you be worried about my safety? Your home is quite well guarded. Your guards seem more than capable." She says with a smile.

"Oh it's not my guards I worry over. It's Sasuke. I'm sure you are aware of his…history. Such a man shouldn't be allowed in the same room with a lady like yourself. He is a ticking time bomb. I fear that you might get caught up in the blast when he finally goes off." He says in a rush.

Hinata tilts her head. Kono was worried that Sasuke might attack her? It was ridiculous. He really didn't know anything about the last Uchiha. Though she supposed from his perspective, it was a legitimate concern.

"You don't need to worry about me. I know that Sasuke can look pretty intimidating, but once you get to know him…" She trails off.

Kono blinks. The woman was far too trusting. How she ever became a ninja was beyond him. Still he felt it was his duty to protect her. There was just such an innocence about her. He could scarcely believe she was a trained killer.

"I know that he can level entire villages, if he is of the mind to. I don't feel comfortable with you being left alone with him. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to one of our guests and it would certainly make things rather tense between us and the Leaf Village." Kono tries to reason with her.

"I appreciate your concern. But it really isn't needed. Sasuke is very nice when he wants to be. Don't worry." Hinata tries to assure him with a soft smile.

The son of the Daimyo sighs. He had hoped she would be reasonable. Clearly, she had fallen under his spell. Women often fell for a pretty face and he begrudgingly had to admit, that was something the last Uchiha certainly had. That combined with a few kind words here and there, could work miracles.

"My Lady, if you don't mind saying so, I believe your trusting nature may be your undoing. A leopard doesn't change his spots. The same is true of men." He warns her.

Hinata's eyes narrow. The bluenette wasn't sure how to end the conversation politely. She knew that if Sasuke was in her place, he would have already fired off a Chidori and almost giggled at the thought. She couldn't do that though.

"My Lord, you flatter me with your concern. But trust me, I know what I am doing. Sasuke is different now. He's changed so much after the war. There is nothing to worry about." She says.

Kono tries not to smack his forehead with his head. This was maddening. She seemed to have complete trust in the other man. He couldn't understand why. He had been an S Class Criminal just a few months ago. Why did she trust him to this extent?

Perhaps their relationship had progressed further than he had previously expected. He glanced at her stomach. No, it was still flat. Though that didn't mean she wasn't already carrying his child. She might just not be far along enough to be showing.

"Of course. Forgive me, My Lady. I may have overstepped my grounds." He states.

"There's nothing to forgive. Perhaps you could show me the rest of the castle?" She asks and Kono nods, leading her off.

Later that night, Sasuke goes to take a bath in the hot springs. Daisuke had recommended them. Sasuke was glad he did. The hot water felt so soothing after everything that had happened.

He frowns. The last Uchiha was no closer to realizing who had been spying on them than before. But the Daimyo seemed far too interested in his relationship with Hinata. Was it possible he had done it?

"Maybe he just wants to encourage the bloodlines." He mutters to himself and looks up when he hears some giggling.

Sasuke blinks. There were at least three women. No wait, four watching him. He wasn't one to feel self-conscious, but he could feel his face heating up. It was one thing to bathe with Karin and Suigetsu. It was another to do it with strangers.

"Hello!" They say in unison.

They were all beautiful he noted. There was a busty brunette. A gorgeous blonde with amazing legs. A sultry red head was also included in the mix. Finally, there was curvy green haired woman.

"Hi?" He asks in confusion and decides it was probably best to get his ass out of there.

This was either an orgy or horror movie waiting to happen and he wasn't going to stick around to find out which it was. He gets out of the hot springs, keeping his towel wrapped firmly around him. Sasuke grabs his bathrobe and slides it on. They were pouting at this.

"Nice meeting you. Enjoy your soak." He says as he begins to edge off.

"Awe why don't you join us? We were hoping to get to know each other better. It's not everyday that a Leaf ninja comes here, let alone one as handsome as you." The green haired woman says.

"That's very kind of you to say, but I'm not really interested." Sasuke blinks when one grabs his arm and tries to pull him back in.

"We can be the very best of friends." The blonde says and tries to yank off his bathrobe.

Sasuke blinks. He wasn't sure if they were trying to seduce him or force him at this point. What the fuck?

"That's kind of you to offer. But I already have a lover. So let go of me." He growls in irritation.

He'd fight a woman as soon as he'd fight a man. But he didn't get any pleasure out of it. These weren't ninjas. These were clearly pampered nobles. He couldn't be too rough with them. Otherwise he probably would have fired off a fireball by now.

He knew that lover was stretching it a bit. Yes, they had gotten each other off once and seen each other naked. But they hadn't actually coupled. Sasuke figured that such a technicality didn't matter in this instance. He was taken.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM." He hears someone yell and one of the women doubles over in pain, as she is hit several times by someone else's hands.

The blur blue wasn't done yet though. She gave the other women similar treatment. He assumed the blur was female, it was definitely a woman's kimono that they were wearing.

"Oh my God, you are such a crazy bitch! Who does that?! Who attacks a stranger without being provoked! You ninjas are such barbarians!" One of the noblewomen cries in outrage.

"He told you no. That means get your hands off of him. Who would have thought that noblewomen would be so desperate they had to throw themselves at someone who clearly isn't interested? He's taken." Sasuke blinks as he hears Hinata give her little speech.

Hinata didn't know what came over her. She just wanted nothing more than to smash these women into the nearest BRICK wall. The bluenette knew she couldn't though. They were nobles and that would be a scandal.

She had been intending to use the hot springs, after a long day of exploring the castle. When Hinata got there, she found four women throwing themselves at her almost lover. Sasuke had rejected them, but apparently they didn't know what the word NO meant. So she took matters into her own hands.

"I never thought I'd see the day when a Hyuga acted as much like a barbarian as a common ninja. Pathetic. Come on. Let's get out of here before the crazy bitch tries to kill us! Mock my words, my father will hear about this." The red head says.

"You sure about that? Do you want me to let your father know that you tried to seduce me into an orgy with your friends here? I don't even know your name, yet you were offering yourself to me. I don't think your father would be too pleased to learn about that." Sasuke warns her.

The women sputter in outrage. They quickly depart. Sasuke shakes his head as if he couldn't believe that really just happened.

"I know I probably shouldn't say this, but…" He trails off as he pulls Hinata into his arms.

"But what?" She asks in confusion.

"That was kinda hot. I can't believe you just chakra blocked them like that. They aren't even ninjas." Sasuke murmurs and kisses her forehead.

Hinata couldn't believe those stupid sluts threw themselves at him like that. Yes, Sasuke was attractive. Yes, he had a bloodline. But really?! Really?! That was just so desperate and tacky!

"You liked…that I beat them up?" She asks in disbelief.

Sasuke really shouldn't encourage her like this. She was dangerously close to going after those women and doing far more than chakra blocking them. The fact that she felt so possessive, disturbed her.

Hinata knew that she wasn't a violent woman by nature. But the sight of them trying to seduce him, set her off. She couldn't how badly she wanted she had wanted to HIT them.

"Maybe a little. That sounds awful, I know. It just shows you care. I'd do the same for you though." Sasuke assures her.

"I know it's wrong to say, but that makes me very happy to hear you say that." Hinata admits with a shy smile.

"It's been a long day. I had to deal with being compared to a "wild stallion" and fan girls. Why don't we just go back to our room?" He suggests.

Hinata smiles and nods. That sounded like a very good idea to her at the moment. At least in their room, they wouldn't have to deal with the hussies.

"I'll be so glad when we can go home." She mumbles and Sasuke nods.

 _Home._ It was just one word, but it held a thousand meanings. He hadn't really had a home after the Massacre. He just had places he slept in. Lately though, Sasuke felt like he had a home again. Mostly this was because of Hinata.

He knew it was dangerous to get attached to someone. If you cared about someone, you could get hurt. But despite all logic, he felt drawn to her. She was his oasis in the brutal desert that was his life. Who could fault him for wanting to stay with her?

Back in the Leaf, Hiashi sighs. He already missed Hinata. The mission had only just begun. He couldn't help but worry for her.

"Hinata has been properly trained for this sort of thing. But Sasuke is known for his temper. This could end in disaster." He mutters.

"What are you talking about, father?" Hanabi asks innocently, as she just happened to be walking down the hall.

Hiashi blinks. He had been talking to himself. That wasn't a good sign. He needed to stop doing that. What if she had overheard something important? What if it had been someone else other than his youngest daughter?

"Oh it's nothing. I am just worried about your sister. This is her first time visiting the castle. There are so many things that could go wrong." He admits.

"Hinata is smart. Besides, she has Sasuke with her. She'll be fine." Hanabi assures him.

Hiashi raises an eyebrow at the young woman's answer. Perhaps Hinata had confided in her about her relationship with the last Uchiha? It was certainly a possibility. Though Hanabi was too young to be hearing about such things!

"I suppose that is true. But I can not help worrying. You will understand someday, when you are a parent. Someday in the DISTANT future." He says.

Hanabi giggles at his emphasis on the word distant. Her father in his own way was very protective. She wondered how she was ever going to manage to have a boyfriend. It was a rare man who wasn't intimidated by Hiashi Hyuga.

"Daughter, why are you giggling?" Hiashi demands to know.

"Oh it's nothing, father. Nothing at all." She replies with a mysterious smile.

This disturbed Hiashi. She was far too young to have a mysterious smile. He would have to watch her closely. Was it possible she had a boyfriend and he was unaware of it?!

"I see. Well come. We mustn't neglect your training." He states, offering her his arm, and leading her to the Clan Training Grounds.

If things continued the way they were with Sasuke and Hinata, it was possible she would marry him. Then she would be an Uchiha. An Uchiha couldn't lead the Hyuga Clan. That would mean Hanabi would become the heir.

So it was critical that Hanabi was prepared in case such a thing happened. Hiashi Hyuga was a man who believed in being prepared. Hence why he was grooming her for the position as Clan Head, just in case.

"Of course, father." She says and assumes classical stance of their Clan's trademark fighting style.

Hiashi smiles. Her form was true. Hanabi would make a fine Clan Head, if it came down to it. Life was strange sometimes.

Never had he imagined one of his daughters might fall for an Uchiha. He was thankful that it was just Sasuke thought. If the entire Uchiha Clan was alive and a romance had bloomed between the two of them, things would have gotten very complicated.

Both Clans were proud, powerful, and massive. There were a million ways to unintentionally insult each other. They were both quick to anger, though they expressed it in different ways.

The Uchihas were all fiery passion and rage. They never took an insult laying down. His Clan in contrast was more passive aggressive. Their anger was like ice. Hyugas never forgot a cut or a kindness.

"BEGIN!" He calls out and his youngest daughter charges at him, fearlessly.

He smiles. Yes, she was fearless. She was strong. She would be a good Clan Head. The Hyuga Clan would continue to thrive, he was sure of it.


	13. Chapter 13

Why Her?

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry this one took so long to post. I got caught up with other stories and have been suffering major writer's block for this one. I do intend to finish it though. If you have anything you'd like to see, feel free to leave the request in a review or private message. I could really use the help. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Nothing against Naruto's toads. This is just Sasuke's perspective. I think he'd probably be like, toads? Pft.

 **Viewers Choice:** You can decide if the Daimyo lives or dies. If he dies, obviously it adds some drama to the story. Or maybe you have a soft spot for the quirky ruler and would prefer to have him live. Majority rules.

Chapter 13

"So what was that about being compared to a wild stallion?" Hinata asks with a giggle as they head back to their room.

"It's a VERY long story." Sasuke says with a sigh and sits on the bed.

"I have time." HInata says gently and sits next to him, wondering why Sasuke had been compared to a horse.

Well one reason did make sense. But she really doubted anyone in the castle would be aware of what size Sasuke's _sword_ was. Unless it was one of those pampered hussies who tried to molest him while he was bathing. Maybe they had managed to sneak a peek after all. That thought really irritated her.

"Daisuke took me to see the horses. He started going on about how even the wildest stallion could be tamed. He mentioned a pretty mare. I think he knows or is trying to encourage me to pair off with someone. He didn't sound malicious. You know how Nobles are when it comes to bloodline Clans." Sasuke mutters.

Hinata could only nod her head. Nobles tended to view ninjas from bloodline Clans as prized livestock. They were always trying to encourage them to produce as many children as possible. It just made their respective militaries stronger. In the old days, sometimes they would arrange marriages. That was much less common these days though.

"They want to ensure the bloodlines continue, so love meddling in our love lives." Hinata says and Sasuke nods.

"I can't wait until we can get out of this place. It's filled with vipers and not the kind that I have under my contract." Sasuke mutters and caresses her cheek.

Hinata smiles. Sasuke was at least trying to be affectionate. It was still hard to wrap her mind around the fact that she was romantically involved with the dangerous ninja.

"I feel the same way. Though I suppose there are worse animals you could be compared to. Horses are nice." She offers.

"Yeah. I could be compared to Naruto's stupid toads." Sasuke agrees and Hinata shakes her head in amusement.

"Sasuke, that was mean. Naruto's toads are very nice. Mostly. Well the biggest one is kinda grumpy actually. But overall they are very nice." She protests.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. Hinata had to be the kindest person she had ever met. Personally, he thought the toads were really ugly and rude. At least his Summons could have a decent conversation.

"I never claimed to be nice." The last Uchiha says with a smirk.

Hinata lightly pushes Sasuke until he was laying on his back. She straddles his waist. The bluenette knew that Sasuke was just "acting tough." He wasn't nearly as scary as he'd like people to believe.

"Well you are nice to me." She says.

"That's because you are the sexiest babysitter that I have ever seen." Sasuke replies.

"Sasuke, I am NOT your babysitter." The Hyuga woman argues and Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that statement.

She might not have thought of herself that way, but she was. That was the real reason why Kakashi sent her to him. He wanted someone to watch him. The silver haired ninja might trust him, but the Council didn't.

That was why he needed someone to watch him. Hinata could call herself whatever she wanted. Kakashi had assigned her to an S Class Babysitting Mission. He was just honest enough to call a spade, a spade.

"Yes, you are. You're just too nice to actually state the obvious. It's alright though. I'm glad he chose you to watch me. I'm not sure we would have ever noticed each other, if he hadn't. Then I wouldn't have the beautiful view of you on top of me. I should get him one of Jirayia's books for his birthday or something." He muses.

Hinata blushes at the comment. She suddenly realized how suggestive their position was. Sasuke realized this and seems amused.

"Self-gratification and chakragasms don't make you bat an eyelash. But my saying that I like the view, makes you blush." He observes

"You're teasing me." She grumbles.

"No, that's not teasing you. I can show you teasing, if you want." Sasuke suggests and his eyes flash red.

Hinata blushes more. Sasuke smirks. Just before the bluenette found out what Sasuke meant about teasing, the door opened. It was the Daimyo.

"Well I see that you found your pretty mare…" He muses.

The Hyuga Heiress practically jumps off Sasuke. He sighs and smacks his forehead with his hand. Talk about lousy timing.

"Lord Daisuke, I really don't want to discuss my personal life while on a mission. I doubt Hinata does either. What can we do for you?" He asks.

Daisuke tries not to laugh. He knew that Sasuke was already probably rather annoyed. The man had a right to be. It seems that he had walked in on them during a rather private moment.

"I just wanted to make sure that all was well. I saw a few noblewomen who seemed rather distressed and were muttering something about barbarian ninjas?" He inquires.

Sasuke twitches. Damn them. Even after they left, they still had to be annoying. He had no idea how he was supposed to explain this to the Daimyo. It seemed Hinata did though.

"They threw themselves at Sasuke and were not pleased when he rejected them. I might have…made it obvious that their presence was no longer wanted in blunt terms." Hinata says quickly.

Sasuke smirks. His kitten definitely had claws. It was an accurate, though sugarcoated version of the situation. She really would make a good Clan Head someday.

"Ah I see. I shall speak to them. You'll have to forgive them. Ninjas are considered rather exotic and as the last Uchiha…well I'm certain you understand." Daisuke trails off awkwardly.

"Yes, I know I'm the prized stallion. I get it. It's alright. They were more aggressive than most women, but no permanent harm was done. Thank you for your concern. We apologize for any awkwardness that our presence may have caused you, your family, or the people of this castle." Sasuke says.

"Oh it's not your fault. They should have controlled themselves better." Daisuke assures him.

Hinata looks at Sasuke. Then she looks at the Daimyo. Maybe she could get them out of here.

"Perhaps we should return home. Neither of us with to cause further disruptions, intentionally or unintentionally." She suggests.

Daisuke frowns. He would prefer them to stay to observe the relationship and to see if Sasuke could be trusted. But keeping them there, against their will was not a good way further trust.

"Very well. Your visit here has always been voluntary. I regret that the actions of some of the women here have made you uncomfortable. I assure you that I will speak with them." He offers graciously.

"Thank you for being so understanding and for inviting us to your beautiful home." Sasuke replies and the Daimyo nods.

"Would you like for me to arrange a carriage ride back to the Leaf Village? It would surely be much more comfortable than walking." Daisuke asks.

Sasuke looks at Hinata. Honestly, he would rather walk. Considering that someone had snuck into their rooms and left a rather suggestive message, he wasn't entirely certain the ride would be safe.

Still it was taking a grave risk, to say no. The Daimyo could perceive that as an insult. Insulting the Daimyo wasn't a wise move.

"That's very kind of you to offer. Thank you. We accept." She replies quickly.

"Very well. I shall go and arrange for the carriage to take you home. It should only a few hours." He states and heads off.

The last Uchiha looks at the Hyuga woman. He didn't need to say it. It was rather clear what was on Sasuke's mind.

"Do you really think that was a safe move, considering everything?" He asks.

"I'm not sure. But if we said no, we'd look very suspicious. It's best to go along with it for now." She mumbles and Sasuke nods in agreement.

Daisuke quickly heads to the stables and arranges for a carriage to be prepared. He sees Kono was there and greets his son. He frowns when he notices his son seemed to be in rather sour spirits.

"Is something wrong, my son?" He inquires.

"I have concerns for Lady Hinata's safety. Her relationship with Sasuke troubles me greatly." He says.

"They do seem to care for each other a great deal. I am sure she appreciates your concern, but it's not as though we can forbid the relationship. Besides, think of how powerful any children from the union would be. They would be a major asset to our ninja force's power." His father replies happily.

Kono shakes his head. His father had grown foolish in his old age. Clearly, it was time for him to take the reigns somehow. He wasn't fit to lead, if he couldn't see why this was a disaster in the making.

"That's assuming they can be controlled. The Uchihas planned a coup against the Leaf. That was an indirect challenge to our power as well. Ninja villages are the heart of any nation's military power." Kono reasons.

"You can't judge someone before they are even born." Daisuke gently chides his son.

"I know that Clan. You know them as well. The Hyugas are one thing. The Uchihas are another. You know I'm right." He mutters.

Dasuke sighs. He knew his son. Once he got an idea into his head, there was no way he was going to let it go.

So he couldn't deny the fact that he was deeply troubled by Kono's words. Sooner or later, Kono would act on his feelings and he wasn't eager to see what the results of such actions would be. This might not end well.

"Kono, I think you worry too much. I am preparing a carriage for Hinata and Sasuke. They are heading back to the Leaf. Afterwards, I think we should have a drink together. It has been far too long since we have bonded as father and son." He says with a smile.

Kono simply nods. He could see that his father wasn't going to be reasoned with. It was a pity. He'd have to get rid of him. It really was that simple.

Oh Kono wasn't entirely happy about that fact. Lord Daisuke was a good man. He was just too soft. The Fire Nation needed a strong leader, not a "nice" leader. It would be for the good of the country.

"You're right father. I shall meet you for a drink after you escort them to their carriage ride. Let us put our troubles aside for a night. Perhaps things will look less ominous in the morning." He muses and Daisuke nods, heading off to find Sasuke and Hinata.

Meanwhile back in the Leaf, Hiashi was with Kakashi. The Hokage knew that the Hyuga Patriarch was uneasy. He had decided to take pity on him. That was why they were currently at the Hyuga Estate, in Hiashi's study, and drinking some high quality sake.

"Tell me what is really troubling you. Hinata is an experienced ninja. She was raised by a Noble Clan. If anyone can handle being in the Daimyo's castle with grace, it is her. You have no reason to be so troubled." Kakashi muses as he pours himself another glass.

"It's not that exactly. I know that Hinata can handle herself in that situation. But Sasuke has a temper and well he might not be as good at displaying the etiquette required to succeed in that type of mission. That and there is a matter that I would like to discuss with you. It is of a highly personal nature." Hiashi admits.

Kakashi nods. He gestures for the other man to continue. Now they were finally getting somewhere.

"I will keep anything you say to me in the strictest confidence. I never tattle on my drinking partners." The silver haired ninja assures him.

"Very well. Her relationship with Sasuke does trouble me to a certain extent. I do believe he has made significant progress, but still…" He trails off.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. He hadn't expected Hiashi to be so direct about his concerns. Still he felt that it was somewhat his responsibility to defend his former student.

Fugaku was dead. He couldn't have the father-to-father talk. As messed up as it was, he knew that he was something of the stand in. It was perhaps fitting in a way that he had a Sharingan transplanted into him once. It was the closest familial tie that Sasuke currently had.

"I mostly had Hinata watch him to alleviate the concerns of the Council. I have no real fear that he is going to leave the Leaf again. If that is what you are concerned about, I would hope you can put that fear to rest." He states.

"I don't think that he's going to leave or attack the Leaf exactly. But he has lived a harsh life to put it mildly. Hinata is a gentle person. He is not. I can't say for certain that I believe he would hurt her intentionally. Unintentionally is an entirely different matter though." The Hyuga Patriarch confesses.

Kakashi sighs. It was a valid concern. He would have to think carefully about how he was going to address it. This could truly be a make or break moment. Things would be much easier for the young couple, if Hiashi wasn't entirely against their relationship.

"Sasuke is rough around the edges. I think that is more a product of his circumstances than his nature though. He used to be a very adorable kid. I remember seeing him piggyback ride around the village on Itachi. I think that Hinata is good for him. She brings out his softer side. He might make her more assertive. Only time will really tell, but I do believe he does genuinely care for her." The Hokage offers.

Hiashi nods. That was somewhat reassuring. Kakashi had been Sasuke's instructor. He knew the boy well. The Hyuga Patriarch mentally corrects himself. Sasuke was clearly a man now, but still.

"It does offer me reassurance to hear you say such a thing. Do you truly believe he is capable of having a healthy romantic attachment to someone?" He asks.

"Well it's Sasuke. I don't think for a minute that he'd be intentionally abusive. There would probably be a rather steep learning curve. For most of his life, Sasuke has only thought about revenge. He hasn't really thought about others. So it would be a new experience for him to do so. But I think eventually he would. I might have concerns with jealousy and possessiveness though. But that tends to be an Uchiha thing in general." Kakashi continues.

The Hyuga Patriach nods and chuckles at this assessment. That was true about Uchihas. He once remembered an innocent where some drunk had made advances towards Mikoto.

Fugaku Uchiha had not been amused. The idiot never walked the same way again. This was even after being attended to medics. Fugaku had just bent his legs in such awkward positions, the damage couldn't be fully prepared. Years later, Hiashi still winced when he thought about it.

"That much is true. Well here is to new beginnings, I suppose." He says and clinks sake glasses with the Hokage.

Meanwhile back at the castle, Daisuke finds Sasuke and Hinata again. He escorts them to their carriage. The Daimyo instructs the driver to take them back to the Leaf and bids them adieu.

"Well that was easy." Sasuke mutters as the carriage drives off.

"Yes. Maybe a little too easy." Hinata mumbles and Sasuke couldn't help but agree.

Little did they know that Rio had slithered onto the carriage and was sitting underneath the seat. Aoda had asked him to watch the potential Mates. So that was exactly what he was going to do.

"Best to be on our guard then. So where were we, before Daisuke interrupted us?" Sasuke asks and Hinata blushes.

Sasuke smiles. She really was so cute. He kisses her forehead. He didn't really understand how she could discuss something like self pleasuring so casually, but blushed so easily at other things.

"You were offering to tease me." The bluenette mumbles.

"Right. Hmm do you think that the driver can hear us back here?" He asks curiously.

"I'm not sure. Maybe if we screamed. The walls look pretty sturdy." The Hyuga woman offers.

"Good enough." Sasuke says and pulls the beauty into his lap.

Hinata squeaks and blushes. She smiles though and wraps her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke captures her lips in a heated kiss.

She quickly returns it. It always felt nice when he kissed her. Really, really nice. Sasuke didn't make it a secret that he wanted her. Hinata enjoyed being noticed and desired. She moans when she felt him grab her ass and deepen the kiss, using his tongue to thoroughly plunder her mouth.

"I didn't know that you got so excited just from kissing." Hinata notes with a giggle, once she breaks it.

"Why wouldn't I? I like kissing you." Sasuke asks in confusion.

"I just really haven't heard of men getting that excited from kissing before. I can feel your sword against my thigh." She confesses with a blush.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He knew exactly what she meant by sword. He was enjoying kissing her, but he knew he wasn't THAT excited yet. What was going on?

He dares himself to look down and saw something slithering against his almost lover's thigh. It wasn't him. It was a snake. One that he recognized all too well.

"RIO!" He shouts.

"Eep! Hello, Master Sasuke." The tiny snake says and gulps knowing that he was in big trouble.

Sasuke twitches. Great, his Summon had been spying on them. He couldn't believe it. Well on second though, yes he could. But still it was annoying. Really, really annoying.

"Is there a reason why you are in this carriage with us?" He demands.

"Um I just wanted to make sure things were going well with you and your intended! You know humans have really complicated courtship processes. Really, we were only trying to help." He stammers.

Hinata blinks. The snake was trying to help them. Snakes were playing matchmaker now? Now she had heard everything.

"Wait WE were trying to help? Who is we?" The Uchiha snaps at him.

"Well me and the other snake summons. She seems like a really good choice in a Mate. Bit shy, but that's okay. So we thought that the book might help." He continues on.

Sasuke gapes at Rio in disbelief. That had been the snakes? His snakes had pulled that book stunt. He didn't know whether to be flattered that they were trying to "help" him so much or disturbed.

"Rio, that's sweet. But honestly, we don't need the help. We are just fine. Tell the other snakes to stop meddling." He says with a sigh.

"Alright!" Rio says and disappears in a puff of smoke.

Hinata tilts her head to the side. She wondered if that had actually just happened. Maybe this was a really strange daydream?

"Sasuke, did that just happen? Did a snake really just try to play matchmaker for us?" She asks.

"Yes, that just happened. They mean well. They just love to meddle." He observes and Hinata nods.

Sasuke shakes his head in disbelief. They soon arrived back in the Leaf Village. Once they got out of the carriage and started through the streets of the village, Sasuke couldn't lie. He felt uncomfortable with all the eyes staring at them.

He knew exactly what they were thinking. Why was he walking with her? Uchihas and Hyugas had never had the warmest of relationships before the Massacre. At best it was a, _"You stay on your side, and I'll stay on mine,"_ situation. So it would have been unusual enough to see them walking together, even without his colorful past.

"Their staring." She mumbles and Sasuke nods.

"Because you're beautiful." He says and while that was true, it was far from the only reason they were staring.

Hinata in some ways was completely innocent. He didn't want reality to get in the way of her idealized view of the world. He wished that he could share it, but Sasuke knew better.

Most people did not believe in blank slates. They didn't actually believe in second chances. They might pretend they did, but they would always use your past against you the second it was convenient.

Hinata was one of the most forgiving people that he knew. Other than Naruto, he didn't think he could name other that was so willing to pretend he hadn't done what he did.

"I know that's not why they are staring. But that's nice of you to say." She says with a smile and kisses his cheek.

Sasuke blinks. She had kissed him in public. It was only on the cheek, but still. He knew the Leaf's rumor mill was going to go into overdrive soon. That was going to the talk of the village by nightfall.

"If they are already going to be talking about us, we might as well give them something to talk about." She says with a sweet smile and takes his hand, heading back to the Uchiha District with him.

"Oh believe me, they are definitely going to be talking now." Sasuke says with a smirk as he follows her.

He could only imagine the utter chaos that the chaste kiss and handholding would evoke. The Leaf was such a gossip loving village. Sasuke could think of very few things that would be more scandalous than him seducing the Hyuga Princess.

In some ways, he couldn't help but take a little bit of glee from the chaos. Most of the village was truly made up of sheep. They followed the herd. Nearly all of them had treated Naruto like a monster for years, until they realized he was the main thing standing between them in destruction. The reverse was true in his situation.

"Are you sure you are ready to deal with the fallout?" He asks.

"I'm sure. If I can handle a snake brushing up against my thigh while I'm kissing you, the gossip should be easy." She says with a giggle.

"Good point." Sasuke says with a smile and they head inside his home, content to deal with chaos their relationship would cause another day…for now they were just happy to be together.


	14. Chapter 14

Why Her?

 **Author's Note** : Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I think I might have finally defeated the evil writer's block that was plaguing this story.

 **Chapter Notation:** This chapter is mostly lemon/fluff. Warnings will be put in place before and after the lemon as always.

Chapter 14

Sasuke never thought he'd think this, but he was actually relieved to be in the Leaf again. It was better than that castle. Plus he had Hinata with him.

He was fairly certain that the snakes wouldn't interrupt them again. No one came to his District without his permission. So Sasuke was almost positive they would have some privacy for a change.

"You hungry?" She asks.

"A little." Sasuke replies and Hinata nods, heading off to the kitchen.

Truthfully, it did amuse him a certain extent. Hinata just walked to the other room, without asking him if she could prepare them anything. She just assumed she could. The bluenette was absolutely right in this respect, but people would have asked Sasuke first. (They would have been too terrified of upsetting him, not to do so.)

He shakes his head in amusement and follows her. Currently she was bent over, trying to get a pan out of the bottom cupboard. Well Sasuke fully believed in taking advantage of whatever little good luck he happened to stumble across. SMACK!

"SASUKE!" Hinata squeaks and whirls around blushing scarlet red.

"There is no man on Earth, who could have resisted that opening." Sasuke says with a smirk.

Yeah, normally he wouldn't have smacked a woman's backside. But they were together now. They were together enough that Hinata didn't mind displaying said "togetherness" by holding hands and kissing his cheek while they walked home. The whole village knew that they were involved now. So he felt reasonably confident that he was allowed to take certain liberties.

She blushes more. Hinata couldn't believe Sasuke had actually spanked her. Well it was only once and not really that hard. Still she had never imagined he'd be that playful or that naughty.

"What were you looking for anyway?" He asks and kisses her forehead.

"A big pan. I was going to make us some soup. So it'd have to big enough for two people." She reasons.

Sasuke nods. He reaches down and retrieves a suitable pan for her. Hinata thanks him and bashfully starts preparing the meal.

The former Criminal Ninja was content to watch her cook. God help him, but it was cute. The way that her brows would furrow in concentration and she bit her lower lip when she was thinking about something. It was all very endearing. Well that and he really liked the view of her backside. He did manage to refrain from further smacks. (He thought he deserved a medal for that really.)

"The food is done." She says smiling brightly, after awhile.

"Great." Sasuke says and leads her to the living room.

He was a little hungry, but honestly that wasn't his main concern at the moment. Still he ate. He didn't want to snub her efforts. Really, it was quite good.

After awhile, they both finished eating. Sasuke figured if she could give chakragasms, he could get away with pulling her into his lap again. He liked the way she felt against him. Soft and very, very feminine.

"I really should turn some of my Summons into snake skinned boots for what they did. I can't believe they meddled like that. Well I can in a way, but still." He notes.

"Sasuke! That was very mean." Hinata chides him gently.

"Like I said earlier, I never claimed to be nice. You're the nice one. I'm not." He replies and Hinata shakes her head, pushes him until he was laying on his back on the couch, and straddles him again.

He smirks. He was really beginning to love this view. Sasuke honestly would never have thought of Hinata as being this assertive, but he wasn't gong to complain.

"And I told you, that you're nice to me. I think that you just like to act meaner than you really are." She says and kisses him.

Sasuke kisses back. Maybe she had a point there. He had a reputation to protect after all. After everything that he had done, no one would believe him if he started acting friendly. Besides, it was smart to keep people at a distance. That way you couldn't get hurt as easily.

He couldn't do it when it came to her though. Hinata was an exception. For some reason, he had let himself get attached to the beautiful sex kitten currently straddling his waist in ways that he was sure were going to activate his Sharingan, very shortly.

"I think we already had this discussion." He murmurs after breaking the kiss.

"Mhm, but we didn't get to finish it. Daisuke interrupted us." The bluenette reminds him.

"That's right. We should really finish it. I think that you taking off your jacket would be a very good start. That might make me inclined to be nicer and maybe not skin the snakes." Sasuke says sagely.

Hinata giggles. It was hard to believe that Sasuke could actually say that with a straight face. She privately mused that he must have been a very good poker player. His poker face would be exceptional, if this stunt was anything to go by.

"Well I suppose it is for a good cause. I can't really condone animal abuse. Well summon abuse in this case." She says and Sasuke nods.

"That's true. I imagine you would feel terribly guilty if you saw the boots." He replies and Hinata begins to slide off her jacket.

 **Warning Lemon**

Sasuke smirks. He helps her out of the jacket and slides her shirt over her head. He admired the enchanting view of beautiful lavender lace covered breasts. The color really suited her.

He did like the bra, but it was going to have to go. Actually the same could be said for all of her clothes really. He was about to reach for the clasp, when Hinata stopped him.

"That's not fair. If I have to go topless, you should have to do the same." She chides him gently.

"Suppose that's true." Sasuke says as he somehow manages to tug off his shirt, with her still straddling his lap.

Hinata smiles. There were very few sights that could really compete with a shirtless Sasuke. It wasn't the first time that she mused there were some benefits to the harsh physical training that was required to be a successful ninja, but she couldn't help but note it once more.

She glides her hands over the muscular planes of his chest. It was amazing to feel the power underneath her fingertips. It was like a jungle cat had decided to allow you to pet it.

"Mhm. Fairness is important." She mumbles shyly and Sasuke reaches for the clasp once again.

"I couldn't agree more." He states and finally unhooks it, pulling her bra off of her.

Maybe Naruto had a point. There could be some benefits to being Hokage. For example, he'd pass some law that said Hinata had to be naked when they were alone at all times. Her breasts really shouldn't be covered up. While he had never really been much of an admirer of the fine arts, he was pretty damn sure that Hinata's breasts deserved to be captured in some artistic fashion. It really was a pity that his artistic talents when it came to drawing, painting, or sculpting were mediocre at best (and at worst, somewhat pathetic).

"You know if I had known this was waiting for me back in the Leaf, I would have come back a Hell of a lot sooner." Sasuke mutters before caressing her breasts.

"G-ood to know." She stammers out and then sighs in contentment.

His hands felt really good there. She never would have associated the word gentle with him before this mission. But he was clearly trying his best to be so. There was a certain slow sensuality to his barely there touches.

Sasuke traces his fingertips around her nipples to tease them into tight peaks. He flicks his tongue against one lightly and then begins sucking. While Hinata was distracted by that, he sneakily slides her pants off of her.

"I thought so." Sasuke says after releasing her from his mouth.

Sasuke then runs his hand along the curve of her hip. Seeing no protests so far, he decided to try his luck. He hooks his thumb underneath the lacy fabric that was separating her from him. Sasuke uses this leverage to tug off the bottom half of her lingerie.

Hinata blushes, realizing she was completely naked. She decides to even the odds and tugs off his pants rather quickly. She blinks when she realizes there was nothing underneath them.

"I was hopeful that we might actually get some privacy." Sasuke admits

"Oh." She says and Sasuke kisses her.

He did enjoy the view, but he decided it would likely be easier if he took the reigns. Well at least this time. He knew that neither of them had done this before.

Hinata kisses back. His hot kisses distracted her from the fact that they were both very naked. She would been more embarrassed otherwise.

"You don't have to do it anymore." He whispers hotly into her ear once he breaks the kiss and one hand caresses her breasts as the other squeezes her ass.

"Mmm do wh-at?" She pants out and arches into his skillful touches.

"Take care of yourself. You have me now. I'm never going to say no to this." He tells her and places a trail of kisses along the pale column of her throat, while his hand slides down from her breasts and over her stomach, finally parting her legs slightly.

Hinata mews in pleasure. It felt good. Her blush quickly spread upon hearing his words. For someone who had been so embarrassed at getting caught taking care of himself, Sasuke seemed to have moved past that and was now becoming quite the expert at a verbal seduction.

"I'll keep that in mind." She whispers and reaches down, taking him into her hand.

It was a rush to hear the result. Almost immediately, Sasuke groaned in pleasure and bucked against desperately. Really it was good to know that she wasn't the only one who was sensitive.

"I want more though." She admits and strokes him faster, treasuring each moan and wanton pant she could elicit from her lover.

"Fuck! That feels good. An-ything you want." He tells her.

Hinata could feel her face heat up even more. He was actually going to make her say it? She didn't know how to say it without coming across as a complete deviant.

"Kitten, I am not a mind reader, you are going to have to say what you want." Sasuke chides her gently and rubs between her legs, causing her to moan.

"I want you to lick me and I want to be able to do the same." She says in a rush.

Sasuke blinks. Hinata had just in a very shy way said she wanted to receive AND give oral sex. He hadn't expected that from her. But no man in their right mind was going to argue with that.

"Alright." He says and quickly changes their positions so that his erection was by her face and his head was buried between her creamy thighs.

Hinata shyly takes the tip into her mouth and Sasuke. Sasuke moans. He had to resist the impulse to just fuck her throat raw. He'd never felt anything that good before. He doubted he'd last very long in that hot, wet mouth of hers.

Eager to return the favor, he takes a tentative lick of his soon to be lover. He hadn't done this before and wasn't exactly sure what the best way to go about it was. Judging by the moan that produced, he'd done something right though.

"You taste sweet." He whispers and goes back to licking.

This time he did it harder and faster, while rubbing her clit. He smirks when he heard her desperate moans around his cock and saw her writhes against him. Hinata was getting soaked with desire. Yes, he was definitely doing something right now.

Hinata moans and takes more of him into her mouth. It felt so good to have him touch her so intimately. She knew that her orgasm was fast approaching and wanted make him feel good too.

She sucks harder and faster, stroking what she couldn't fit into her mouth. She experiments a bit, grazing her teeth over the sensitive flash and notes that Sasuke moaned really loudly when she did that. Maybe he liked the slight element of danger it added or just the sensation, she wasn't sure.

"Hinata, s-top that! I'm going to cum if you keep that up and I want to be inside you, when I do." Sasuke pants out.

Hinata immediately stops. Sasuke sighs in relief. He felt like he was going to explode with desire for his new lover. It had just felt too good. He goes back to making love to his kitten with his mouth and smirks when he heard her cry out. Hinata came with a scream.

Sasuke climbs off of his lover. Moving quickly, he scooped her up Bridal Style and teleported them to his room. He figured a bed was more romantic than the couch. He gently places her on the bed.

"Hinata, get on your hands and knees." He says.

Hinata's eyes widen. Sasuke wonders if maybe he had pushed a little too far. That position might have been a little bit more naughty than his mostly innocent kitten was ready for.

"Or we could try another position." He offers.

The bluenette bit her lower lip. The position was considered rather outrageous by her standards. A proper woman would never expose her backside in such a fashion. But apparently it was just fine by Uchiha standards (or at least Sasuke's standards).

"It's alright." She says and gets on her hands and knees, deciding to trust her lover.

"This is probably going to hurt at first. But I promise that it will feel really good soon." Sasuke tells her as he gets behind Hinata and kisses the back of her neck reassuringly as positions himself against her entrance.

"I know. Don't worry. I'm not made of glass." Hinata replies softly.

Sasuke decides to take her at her word. He slowly sheathes himself inside the beautiful bluenette. He moans loudly as he does so. Fuck! He had thought her mouth felt amazing, but it was nothing compared to this. It was nothing compared to the hot, tight, and wet nirvana

Hinata winces and makes a quiet whimper of discomfort. Sasuke rubs her clit with one hand, squeezes her breasts with another, and places loving butterfly kisses against her back to distract her.

Hinata shivers. She had expected pain at first. But the feeling of Sasuke's hands and lips on her felt good. She wiggles her hips and Sasuke begins thrusting. She knew that he was holding back and appreciated it. That's when he brushed up against some magical spot inside her and made her moan.

"That's better." He murmurs approvingly and nibbles on her ear.

Everyone had a spot. Sasuke had just found Hinata's. He thrusts against it again and again. The last Uchiha moves in a slow, sensual rhythm. He didn't want to hurt his lover. It felt incredibly good, but his instincts wanted him to pound her straight into that mattress.

She was beautiful. The way her midnight blue hair spilled around her like a waterfall. The way her creamy skin was flushed with arousal and embarrassment. The way her breasts bounced with every thrust. He adored every moan and gasp she made as he drove into her. But the best thing of all was how perfectly they fit together. How had he not done this sooner?

"Sasuke!" Hinata cries out desperately.

She arches against him. It felt so good. The Hyuga woman had no idea how he knew exactly where to touch her, but he did. She squirms and thrashes underneath him, moaning his name once more as found her release.

Sasuke gives one final powerful thrust, before he came hard. He spilled his seed deep inside her. Slowly he slides out and notes the way that the evidence of their lovemaking even coated her thighs.

 **End Lemon**

"Wow." Hinata pants out as Sasuke lays down and pulls her into his arms.

"Yeah. We really should have done that sooner." He muses and kisses her forehead.

"We might have, but we were always interrupted." She observes.

Sasuke nods. Between the Daimyo, snakes, Kurenai, and everyone else it was a miracle they ever managed to be together. He was very glad for that miracle though.

"Yes, well hopefully that will change now. This is the Uchiha District. Nobody has the guts to come here without asking me first. Most think it's haunted and the ones that don't, are generally not stupid enough to risk annoying me." He says smugly.

Hinata laughs. It was just funny to see Sasuke be so pleased with herself. She shakes her head in amusement and snuggles into his arms.

"Which is a good thing because if your father knew that I deflowered the princess, he'd probably try to kill me." Sasuke mutters.

"…" Hinata is speechless.

Sasuke gives her a look. The look said it all. It said, _"You know it's true and don't even bother to deny it."_

"He probably wouldn't be very happy, but it's not his decision to make." She mumbles.

"It's nice to see that my kitten does have claws. I was beginning to wonder for awhile. Sometimes you are too nice. You let people shove you around." Sasuke observes.

"Well I like it when you shove me around on the bed, at least." She tells him and Sasuke smirks.

Yes, she did have claws. He holds her closely and sighs in contentment. The moment was perfect. He really should have known that it wouldn't last.

While the couple was enjoying the afterglow, Kono was with Daisuke. The two of them were getting that drink. His father didn't know it, but Kono was plotting his premature demise.

"It's good that we found some time to spend with each other. I know that I have been rather busy of late. I am sorry if you have felt neglected." The Daimyo offers.

"It's fine, father. I understand that the position of Daimyo is a taxing one. You have important demands on your time. But I am happy that we could find some time as well." Kono says.

He was really happy about it. That wasn't a lie. Of course he didn't tell his father what the real reason for his happiness was. It would provide the perfect change to begin the slow process of poisoning him.

Kono was smart enough to know that if a suddenly healthy Daimyo dropped dead, it would raise suspicions. Poison would be suspected. It might be traced back to him. He couldn't allow that to happen. So he was going to poison him slowly.

"Good. It is important that you understand that. You will make a fine Daimyo one day." Daisuke says as he sips his drink.

"Thank you, father. That is very kind of me to say. You honor me with your kind words and I only hope that I can live up to them." He replies.

Daisuke pats his son on the shoulder. He was a good man. Sometimes he just let his worries get the better of him. He was a little too cynical, especially for one so young. But he had hopes that he would sort himself out in the end.

"I know that you will live up to them. You are my son, after all." Daisuke states with a wink.

Kono mentally sighs. He did feel a little bit guilty about what he was about to do. But he knew it was for the good of the kingdom. His father had grown far too weak to be allowed to rule much longer. It was for the good of the Fire Nation.

"I see the horses are doing rather well this year." He observes.

"Oh yes. I have high hopes for some foals soon." Daisuke says with a sly smile, knowing his son wouldn't get the reference.

"Ah well that's always good." Kono says and downs the rest of his drink.

The two men spend the rest of the night together. He helps his father back to the castle. The old man was clearly intoxicated and stumbling a bit. Still Kono knew the effects of the first dose wouldn't fully kick in for a few more hours. It would be the perfect crime.

"Good night, father. I hope you sleep well." He states.

"Of course. Sweet dreams, my son." Daisuke says as he stumbles into his room.

Kono waits for a few minutes. He could vaguely hear his mother scolding her husband for staying out all night and coming home drunk. His father protested that he was only out drinking with Kono and that he was fine.

That added another layer to his guilt. He knew that his mother would be devastated. Still it was up to him to do what had to be done. It wasn't pretty, but it was necessary.

"It's a start." He mutters to himself as he heads to his room.

He looks out the window at the night sky and the Full Moon hanging, high in the sky. It was a beautiful starry night. But he couldn't take any joy in it. This was all the Uchiha's fault.

He couldn't have selected a civilian or even "normal" ninja woman. (Did such a creature exist?) No he had to go and seduce a Hyuga. He didn't think that was a coincidence at all.

"He wants a bloodline merger." He mutters.

The odds of Sasuke just happening to fall in love with a Byakugan user were slim to none. The Uchihas and Hyugas had always avoided each other on a GOOD day. For the daughter of the Clan Head to fall for the only Uchiha left, was almost unbelievable.

Sasuke was apparently more ambitious than people gave him credit for. He had thought of the man as a monster, who knew only bloodlust. But such a marriage would carry enormous political and financial advantages. Not to mention go a long way towards repairing his reputation. Were he in Sasuke's place, he would have done the same thing. That's what scared him.

"I don't know what father refuses to see the obvious threat before him." He mutters as he watches the Moon.

He begins packing. Kono had decided he would come up with an excuse to visit the Leaf Village. The longer he left the two of them to their own devices, the greater the risk that Sasuke's plan would bare fruit.

The Hyuga woman was obviously smitten. Sasuke put on a good act. He doubted the Uchiha was actually capable of love, but he was rather convincing. It was only a matter of time before he got his way. That was why he decided to act. He was heading to the Leaf Village at first light.


	15. Chapter 15

Why Her?

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I know it has been a long time since I updated, but I had a severe case of writer's block for this story and got caught up with some of my other ones. So now, I will attempt to power through that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 15

A few days later, a grand commotion begins inside the Leaf Village. The Daimyo's son had arrived and everyone wanted to see what was going on. There was quite the impressive crowd in the streets as people were eager to catch a glimpse of the Lord.

"Damn. They are way too excited about some guy with a title visiting." Naruto whispers to Sasuke as the two of them were eating breakfast.

"Yeah. I know. I met him at the castle. He's nothing special, but I guess people want their fairytale. So let them have it." Sasuke says.

Naruto nods. Hmm. That seemed very not Sasuke-like. Normally, he would have scoffed at the very idea that someone was better than others because of a title.

He was obviously extremely proud of his Clan, but that wasn't because Sasuke viewed them as royalty. That was because of their skill and the Sharingan. In his friend's mind, pride in your Ninja Clan was based on merit. The fact that you were born to wealthy parents though, well Sasuke wasn't too impressed by that.

"So how are things going with you and Hinata?" Naruto asks as the crowd continues to fawn over the Nobleman.

"Really good." Sasuke says and his eyes slowly bleed red.

"Sasuke, your Sharingan is activating. Are you alright?" The blonde inquires in a concerned fashion.

Usually when his best friend's eyes changed color, that was not a good thing. It was something that Naruto had only ever seen the other man do during battle, but there was no fight going on. He didn't look angry though. His eyes were flickering with some emotion that the other ninja didn't recognize coming from Sasuke.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sasuke assures him.

Naruto didn't know this, but it was desire. Unbeknownst to the lovable ninja, Sasuke's mind was a mile miles away. Images of Hinata during their lovemaking were flashing across his mind's eye.

How were things going with Hinata? Really good. Really, really good. Unbelievably good. Sasuke couldn't tell Naruto HOW perfect things were going with Hinata. The loser was far too innocent and he wasn't going to put up with his stupid questions.

"That's good. Damn. He's kinda freaking me out. That guy keeps staring at you." Naruto says as he glances back at the Nobleman.

"Let him stare. He isn't going to do anything inside the Leaf." Sasuke says as he pays for his meal and heads back to his District.

Kono smirks as he greets all the ninjas and civilians of the Leaf Village. He quite enjoy the limelight. Who didn't? Still that wasn't why he came here. He was here to ensure that the unthinkable didn't happen.

In this case, that would be the Uchiha and Hyuga bloodlines merging. Oh and he knew exactly how to go about doing that. He would simply talk to Hiashi. He very much doubted that the Hyuga Patriarch would be pleased to learn how fond his heir was of the Uchiha.

"Thank you. Thank you, for your warm welcome. It truly touches my heart to see how kind the people of the Leaf Village are." He states.

It was a generic greeting, but you would have thought that he had given them the world. Peasants were so easy to please. Thank goodness most of them were merely sheep. Even in ninja villages, the majority of the population tended to be civilian.

Kono referred to civilians as sheep. It was the ninjas who were the wolves. Wolves were the ones that you truly had to watch out for. They were great weapons and the crowning jewel in any Daimyo's army, but you had to watch them carefully. These weapons could turn on their owner. He wouldn't allow that to happen.

"I'm afraid that I am tired from my long journey though. I wish to find suitable lodgings for the night and to retire." He tells them.

The crowd parts for the Nobleman and he gently guides his horse further into the village. Excellent. At the very least, the sheep were well-behaved. They knew there place. Now, it was time to ensure that the wolves knew theirs.

He immediately made his way to the Estate. Kono smirks when he saw a Hyuga rush inside after they laid their eyes on him. Clearly, he recognized who he was and was rushing to inform the Clan Head of his arrive. Perfect.

A few moments later, Hiashi Hyuga strides out of the Estate and towards Kono. Now this was a man of regal bearing. There was something to be said for the Noble Clans. They were far more civilized than most of the wolves.

"Lord Kono, to what do we owe this honor?" Hiashi inquires as he bows formerly.

"The honor is all mine, I can assure you. Though I am afraid that I come baring potentially distressing news. Do you have a few moments to spare? I would not ask, if I did not believe it to be urgent." He replies.

"Of course, Lord Kono. Please come inside." Hiashi says as he leads the other man inside the Estate and to his study.

Hiashi didn't know what Kono wanted, but he knew better than to risk offending the son of a Daimyo. The Hyuga Patriarch was no fool. Offending someone of Kono's position would be very foolish indeed.

"May I offer you anything? Some tea perhaps?" He inquires politely.

"No, thank you. I'm here because I have concerns about Hinata. I believe that she may have fallen for the Uchiha's charms. I think we both are aware of his less than honorable pass. I do worry for her safety, if I may be blunt." He states.

Hiashi raises an eyebrow. Whatever he had been expecting, that certainly wasn't it. Why would Kono come all the way to the Leaf Village, just to warn him about Sasuke? It didn't make any sense.

"I appreciate your concern for my daughter's safety. It warms my heart. Though I am at a loss for what is causing you to be so concerned and why you believe she is fond of him in that capacity. Hinata is a very kind woman. She is friendly towards her teammates. Perhaps you have mistaken camaraderie for something else?" The lavender eyed man replies.

"I wish that I could be so sure of that. Truthfully, I haven't known Hinata long. Perhaps I am mistaken and I do hope that is the case, for her sake. She seems like such a sweet young woman. I would hate to have her get her heart broken by a rogue like him." He continues.

"Well as I said, I do appreciate your concern. I shall talk to her about the matter shortly. Did you really come all this way for that?" Hiashi asks.

Kono pauses. That was indeed why he had come all the way to the Leaf Village. Of course, he wasn't going to say that to the Hyuga Patriarch.

He didn't want the man to get a big head. Ninjas had to know their proper place on the hierarchy. That meant that despite Hiashi's wealth and strength, he was beneath Kono.

"I had other matters that required my attention. I thought since I was in the Leaf anyway, I should speak to you on this matter." He says.

"That was very considerate of you. Would you like to stay at my family's Estate while you are here?" Hiashi offers.

"That's kind of you to offer, but I couldn't possibly intrude in such a way. The hotel's finest sweet will do just fine for my needs. Thank you though. Well I shall not take up anymore of your time. I imagine that a Clan Head such as yourself has many demands when it comes to your time." The Nobleman replies.

Hiashi nods in agreement. That was certainly true. Though he knew that wasn't the only reason why Kono was refusing his hospitality. The man clearly had an ulterior motive for his visit. The Hyuga Patriarch vows to find out what it was.

"Very well. I do hope that you will enjoy your stay in our village." He says.

"I am most certain that I will." Kono assures him as he takes his leave.

Meanwhile Rio was back in Summonland. The little snake had excellent news. Sasuke had finally Mated. He felt rather proud in his role in helping Sasuke to find his Mate, but knew that all the other snakes had certainly played their part.

"I have good news!" Rio calls out.

"What's the good news?" Aoda asks as he watches the little snake warily.

God only knows what sort of crazy mischief he had gotten into this time. Rio had a good heart, but he was very good at getting into trouble. Really, it was a small wonder that the reptile hadn't been turned into someone's snake skinned boots yet.

"Master Sasuke finally Mated! He Mated to the one with the creamy scales and lavender eyes." He explains.

"That's wonderful news. It seems that our efforts paid off. Hmm. I should probably speak to him. This would be his first clutch. Timing is everything." Aoda reasons and Rio nods in agreement.

It was very important to have hatchlings during the ideal time of the year. You didn't want food to be too scarce after all. That and if it was too cold, well how would the humans ever keep their eggs warm enough for them to hatch?

"That's true. Master Sasuke is smart though. I'm sure he knows. Though I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to him about it. I know how important restoring his Clan is. Having his first clutch at the proper time would help him a lot." Rio agrees.

There were hisses of confirmation. Every snake knew that much. Humans were a strange breed though. Apparently, they could go into "heat" at any time. All of the serpents thought that was bizarre.

"I'll go speak with him now then." Aoda says as he slinks back towards the human realm.

At that same time, Sasuke was heading back to the Uchiha District. He and Naruto had finished their meal. That and Sasuke wanted to see Hinata.

He always wanted to see her these days. Now he had two important reasons why though. The first was that Kono had arrived. That was suspicious to say the least. The second was that they really should talk about the fact that they were now lovers.

"Hinata?" He calls out as he enters their home.

He smiles at the thought. It was strange. He already thought of his house as theirs. Hinata had even called it our home. That meant that the bluenette at least subconsciously felt the same way he did.

"I'm here." The Hyuga Heiress replies as she walks over to him.

There was a beautiful rosy blush adorning her face. Sasuke knew why. It was because of their new status. They weren't just friends or even just courting anymore. They were lovers. That was a key difference.

"Good. I wanted to talk to you about well everything." Sasuke says as he brushes some of her hair behind her ear affectionately.

"Alright. I'm listening." She says shyly and the last Uchiha smiles as he wraps his arms around her.

It was amazing how she could transform from a lioness to a kitten so easily. He knew that it wasn't an act though. Hinata just was who she was. There was no guile or deceit involved.

"Kono is in the village." He whispers and Hinata blinks.

"What would the Daimyo's son be doing here? You don't think that he is trying to discourage me from seeing you again, do you?" The Hyuga woman asks.

"It's a possibility. I can't say that's why he is here for sure though. I do know two things. It makes me uneasy and he's going to have to kill me to keep me away from you, if that is his goal." Sasuke tells her and he rests his head on top of hers.

Hinata smiles. That was a declaration of love by Sasuke standards. It was a little disturbing that even his confessions were tinged with violence, but it didn't worry her too much. She knew that Sasuke cared for her. That was all that mattered.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was worried that you might be having second thoughts." She mumbles.

"I'd be an idiot, if I did. What man would?" He assures her as he caresses her cheek.

"I'm so glad to see that you claimed your Mate, Master Sasuke!" Aoda calls out through the window.

Sasuke groans. Not now! He glances upwards as if to ask, _"Why me?"_ Honestly, his Summons meant well, but they really did have the worst timing that he had ever seen.

"…" Sasuke is speechless.

"…" Hinata was also speechless as she glances at the giant snake that was currently trying to peek his head through the window.

"It's good to see you two. Well I just wanted to congratulate you on your Mating and offer some helpful advice. I know that you are both young and sometimes young Mates don't always plan things out well. I do recommend you time your first clutch for spring. That's when it will be warm enough for them to hatch easily and there will be plenty of food for them in their first few months. That is critical to their survival." Aoda points out.

Sasuke couldn't believe this. A snake was giving him advice on when to have children. It was as if the massive reptile thought that he was actually a snake instead of a human.

"That's… interesting, Aoda. I'm sure that's great advice for another serpent, but we are humans. That's not how it works for us." Sasuke says awkwardly.

Hinata blushes at the implication. Sasuke's Summon certainly knew that they were lovers. She decides it was likely he could tell by their scents or something equally embarrassing.

The Hyuga Heiress determines that it didn't matter how the snake knew. What mattered is that he did and what he was implying. She and Sasuke had just gotten together and now the Summon was already talking about "hatchlings?!"

"Oh. Well I have always been curious. How does it work for humans then? You do lay eggs, correct?" He asks.

"Aoda, you're embarrassing Hinata. I'll explain later." Sasuke tells him.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to make your Mate uncomfortable. Truly, I just wanted to help ensure that your first clutch was a successful one." He says happily.

Sasuke was amazed that Hinata hadn't fainted at this point and not eager to press his luck further. He really had to get Aoda out of there. If he was ever going to enjoy "claiming" her again, Sasuke knew it was impetrative to stop the Summon from flustering her even more.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable. It's just that we ju-st became Mates. We aren't used to talking to other people about it." She stammers shyly.

"Oh you are Mating Shy. That happens sometimes. Don't worry. You should be proud that you found each other so early in life. I'm going to go back to Summonland. I suppose that you don't require my assistance. Remember, belly rubs are always helpful and females do appreciate tender meat when you go hunting for them." Aoda states as he slithers off.

Hinata looks at Sasuke. It was as if she couldn't believe that had really just happened. From the look upon her lover's face, it seemed the feeling was mutual. Life could be very strange sometimes.

"Let's pretend that never happened?" Sasuke suggests.

"I'm g-ood with that." Hinata says and Sasuke smiles as he kisses her.

Hinata smiles and returns the kiss. Sasuke was a very good kisser. It still amazed her that he was in some ways incredibly innocent. Though he wasn't a complete innocent anymore. He hadn't known about chakragasms and had been embarrassed about self-gratification, but he was certainly confident when it came to kissing.

She felt herself moan into the kiss. He didn't hesitate to completely plunder her mouth. It was a very loving, but dominant kiss. There was no question who was in control of this small act of intimacy. It was as if he was trying to devour her.

"Good." Sasuke murmurs after breaking the kiss and Hinata nods.

She smiles and snuggles into his arms. This was nice. It felt so good to be wanted this way. With Sasuke, she knew that she was always first on his mind. She wasn't just an afterthought to him. She wasn't just a wallflower.

"It's late. We should probably get some sleep." She whispers.

"Yeah. Good idea." He says as he scoops her up into his arms and carries her off Bridal Style to their room.

Hinata giggles at his hold fashioned gesture. She could get used to this. Being carted off in Sasuke's arms was a rather comfortable method of traveling. It sure beat something as mundane as walking.

"I could get used to this." She admits and smiles up at him.

"Good because I want you to get used to it." Sasuke says as he gently lays her on the bed and curls up next to her, before throwing the blankets around them.

Hinata smiles and cuddles into him. Sasuke was always so warm. He was like the fire that his Clan loved so much really. She'd never have to worry about getting cold again during the winter, with him by her side.

"Night, Sasuke." She mumbles and closes her eyes.

"Night, Hinata." He tells her and kisses her forehead.

Sasuke closes his eyes afterwards and wraps his arms around her tightly. She was always so soft and warm. Innocent and loving. The last Uchiha didn't have a damn clue how she had ended up in HIS arms, of all places.

Now that she was there though, he was quite content to make sure that she didn't want to leave. He wasn't going to mess this up. And he damn sure wasn't going to allow Kono to whisk her off either.

Those were the final thoughts on his mind before he dozed off. It was so easy to fall asleep next to her. He hadn't slept so peacefully in years.

Elsewhere, Daisuke struggles to maintain his consciousness. He didn't know what was wrong with him at first. The room was spinning around so rapidly. Oh and why did his wife had three heads?

No. Wait. That was wrong. His beautiful wife definitely had four heads. That wasn't normal.

"I'm sorry, My Lady. It seems as though the Daimyo has fallen greatly ill. We are doing all that we can for him." The healer assures her.

"I can see what! What's wrong with him?! He was fine just a few hours ago. This shouldn't be happening!" The Lady of the Castle protests.

The healer sighs. She had never seen anything like this before, except when it came to poisons. It would explain a lot. After all, Daisuke had always been such a healthy man. Despite his advancing age, that had never changed.

"I do not wish to alarm you, but I have reason to believe that he may have been poisoned." The female healer informs her.

Daisuke was vaguely conscious of the fact that his wife was gasping in horror. He wanted to reach out and comfort her. He desperately wanted to assure her that he was okay, but he couldn't.

The moment he went to speak, he ended up vomiting. Daisuke vomited a lot. He hadn't been sick like this since he was a small boy. What was happening to him?

"Mother, what's wrong? I heard you cry out." Kono says as he enters the rom.

"Your father has taken ill. Very ill. The healer believes it may have been poison. We don't know who yet, though." She informs her son in a distressed voice.

Kono mentally winced. He disliked seeing her so distressed. He disliked knowing that he was the cause of her pain even more. Still it had to be done. Certain sacrifices had to be made for the greater good.

Unfortunately, his father's life was one of them. His father had grown weak. Kono wasn't weak. He was strong.

"Father, fight it. I'm certain that you can beat this poison and that you will be back in good health shortly. Then we shall hunt down your would be assassin and make them pay." The young man states.

He knew that he had to say such things. Kono couldn't risk sounding suspicious. If this attempt failed and Kono was discovered, it would mean the end of him.

Daisuke was a very forgiving man, but even he wouldn't be able to forgive an attempted assassination. Not that Kono could blame him. If someone tried to kill him, he certainly wouldn't be in the mood to let bygones be bygones.

"Yes, I know you can do it. My love, stay with me. Please don't leave me." The Lady weeps by her husband.

He wanted to answer her. Daisuke really did. Unfortunately, every time he went to talk, he would vomit more or cough up blood. He tries to focus his eyes at his wife, but it didn't work.

His only hope was that somehow she understood that he understood her. That he was fighting for her and their son. For their Nation. He wouldn't let a little poison end his life. He refused to go out like this.

"My Lady and My Lord, I'm afraid that I need to focus on attending to the Daimyo. I can not do that while you are both hovering over his bedside. I shall alert you of any changes to his help at once. I am truly sorry, but I need to focus." The medic informs them.

"Yes, of course. Please let us know the moment that there are any changes." She whispers before walking off with Kono.

It was an ugly business. Kono had truly never thought that he would attempt to take his own father's life. Daisuke had always been such a kind man, but it had to be done.

The ninjas couldn't be allowed to walk all over them. That is what would happen if Sasuke was allowed to sire child with Hinata. If the Byakugan and Sharingan were merged, that would only spell their doom.

"He will pull through, mother. I know that he will." He offers his fake words of reassurance.

"Yes, he will. Your father is a fighter. He always has been. He'll recover and then we will find out who did this. They will be punished." She states firmly.

Kono sighs. He knew that wasn't true. Still he didn't have the heart to explain the reality of the situation to her. She loved Daisuke completely. She'd never really be able to understand why this had to be done.

"That's true. Come mother. You need your rest. This must all be terribly distressing for you." Kono offers as he leads her towards her bedchambers.

"I just feel so helpless. I wish there was more that I could do to help him." She whispers.

"I know. I'm sure that he knows your thoughts are with him. It's out of our hands for now though. All we can do is hope." He says and he kisses her forehead before leaving her to her own thoughts and returning to his own room, after cursing the fact that fate was so cruel.


	16. Chapter 16

Why Her?

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I have two requests for a new Sasuke x Hinata story. High school or single mother are the plot ideas. (Obviously, she wouldn't stay single for too long ;). So feel free to weigh in on whether you have any interest in those ideas or if you have another request.

 **Chapter Notation:** I'm not really sure what animals would be native to the Fire Nation, but I did some research and happened upon this animal. I think it is a perfect fit for this chapter's purposes. So let's just pretend that it's native.

Chapter 16

Kono stayed in the Leaf Villages for weeks. Sasuke knew why he was there at this point. He was cozying up to Hiashi far too much for his liking. The Uchiha strongly suspected he was trying to have the Hyuga Patriarch discourage Hinata from being with him.

Oh he understood Kono's motivations. He was afraid of what might happen if their relationship continued to flourish and they had a child. The coward wasn't prepared to deal with a possibility of a potential merger of the bloodlines.

"Good morning, Lord Hiashi. It's a fine day for a stroll through the markets, isn't it?" Kono inquires merrily.

To maintain his rule, he needed all the information he could get so he could plan his decisions accordingly. Their child would be a wild card. Clearly, Kono couldn't have that.

"Oh yes, it is. We've been rather blessed to have a string of good weather lately." The lavender eyed man replies.

Quite frankly, Hiashi wanted to come up with a reasonable excuse to leave the Lord to his own devices. He knew exactly what the other man wanted and he really had no intention of giving to him. It was an unexpected match to say the least, but Sasuke did appear genuine in his feelings for Hinata. That and well if she married him, there was a chance she could see the Uchiha Library.

Hiashi couldn't deny that he was curious about that library. The Uchihas were one of the oldest Clans around. The knowledge that was likely contained in those books and scrolls was likely priceless.

"Yes, that's true. I'm afraid that I must be getting back to my home soon." He says with a sigh.

"Well I'm certain that I speak for everyone here when I say that the Leaf was honored by your visit and I wish you safe travels." The Hyuga Patriarch replies politely.

"Thank you. Do remember what we talked about though. I'm not lying when I say that I do have concerns for her safety. I know that as her father, you only want what is best for Hinata as well." He says.

Hiashi tries not to show his annoyance at that comment. How dare Kono imply that he cared as much for Hinata as he did! He was Hinata's father. Kono was barely more than a stranger.

At that moment, the Hyuga Patriarch was grateful for his many years of training in the art of diplomacy. One had to know how to school their facial features in a pleasant mask, even when angry when you were a Clan Head. It was just logical. If he hadn't received an extensive education in this regard though, things would have gone south and quickly.

"Yes, of course. Well good day to you. I'm afraid that I must pick up a few things and then head back to the Estate." He says and Kono nods as he walks off.

Sasuke shakes his head. He had managed to stay hidden behind one of the buildings with ease. Kono had never noticed he was there. Maybe a skilled Sensory Type would have, but certainly not a pampered civilian like the Lord.

"He's annoying, isn't he?" Sasuke asks bluntly as he was instantly by Hiashi's side.

"You know, I never would have thought even a year ago that we would agree on anything. Though I must admit, that is an entirely accurate assessment. He is very annoying. What are you doing here?" The lavender eyed man asks with a sigh.

"I was picking up some cinnamon buns." Sasuke says.

Hiashi just shakes his head in amusement. Somehow he doubted that the solemn Uchiha was much of a fan of cinnamon buns. They were likely for Hinata.

"Very well. I won't delay you any longer then. I doubt that Hinata would appreciate being kept waiting." Hiashi says with a smirk and he heads off.

Sasuke blinks. He was pretty sure that Hiashi Hyuga had just made a joke. Wow. Pigs really did fly it seemed.

Back at the palace, Daisuke had managed to cling to life. He still felt weak, but his physician had pronounced it nothing short of a miracle. The Daimyo would have informed his doctor that it wasn't a miracle, if he had enough energy to say more than a handful of words here and there.

He wasn't going to die that easily. If Daisuke died, that meant he would be leaving his wife behind. She would be utterly devastated without him. So he had fought hard for his life. It seemed he had won the battle.

"How are you feeling today, Sire?" The physician inquires gently.

"Weak. Let me when Kono gets back." Daisuke manages to groan out.

Saying even that much had taken a tremendous amount of effort and will power. He wasn't even entirely certain how he had managed it. Idly, Daisuke muses that he had always been a stubborn person. That was probably how.

"Of course. I will let you know the moment he passes through the gates. I promise." The healer replies.

Daisuke gives a feeble nod of his head in response. He didn't really know if he could muster up the energy to say thank you. Hopefully, the physician would know what he meant though.

Unfortunately, that was really the least of his problems. It gave Daisuke no pleasure, but he knew what had happened. His son had poisoned him. His own son had wanted him dead.

"I'll tell her majesty that you are awake." The physician says, leaving an assistant with Daisuke just in case while they head off to inform the noblewoman that her husband was awake.

By law, he should have his son executed for treason and publicly. Daisuke couldn't do that though. He couldn't destroy his son in such a way. Not only would he be ordering his life to be taken, but also his reputation. There would be no mourning, if he died a traitor's death.

He was angry and hurt that Kono would betray him like this. Still he had his wife to think of as well. It would utterly crush her to find out that her own son had tried to murder her husband. Daisuke couldn't do it. He couldn't put her through that type of pain.

"My love! You are such a fighter. Everyone thought that you were going to die, but I knew that you would make it." The noblewoman says a few minutes later when she came rushing into his room.

Daisuke wanted to say something to her. He wanted to comfort the poor woman, but he was still too weak from his poisoning to say much of anything. He did know one thing though. He needed to bring the stallion back.

"Bring Sasuke here. I'll explain later." He says.

Daisuke say the look of confusion on her beautiful face. He mentally sighed. He disliked keeping secrets from her, but it was better this way. Daisuke knew that was true.

"Alright. I'll send out a messenger and have him brought back as soon as possible. Do not worry about anything. Save your strength." She assures him and Daisuke manages a weak nod of his head.

A few days later, Sasuke arrives back at the castle. He felt uneasy. The Uchiha wasn't sure why he had been summoned alone, but instinct told him that this wasn't a good thing.

"You wanted to see me?" Sasuke asks the Daimyo as he walks into the man's bedchambers and blinks at the sight laid out before him.

Daisuke was laying on the bed. His skin was white as a sheet and his breathing was somewhat labored. This was a man who had been through Hell and back. Though Sasuke wasn't entirely certain about the back part.

"Yes, my son tried to poison me." He whispers in a frail voice, but Sasuke caught it.

Daisuke was feeling a bit better. He still felt so incredibly weak, but that wasn't what was important though. What was important was that he had regained his ability to speak without feeling as if a giant boulder was laying on his chest.

"You have proof of this?" The raven haired ninja inquires.

That was a very serious charge. Kono was annoying, but Sasuke didn't take him for the murdering type. Then again, he certainly did have a motive.

Kono would become the next Daimyo, if his father died. That might have changed an annoying man into a dangerous one. Power could be a very seductive thing. Seductive enough to kill for.

"No proof. Just the timing and my gut." Daisuke answers.

The timing was suspicious. Sasuke had to grant him that. Considering the fact that the man had fallen ill when Kono had chosen to visit the Leaf, it did look bad. Kono certainly did have the motive as well.

"I am sorry. That can't be an easy thing to come to grips with. Having your own son try to kill you, must be painful. Though I must admit, I am at a loss for why you summoned me here. Surely, you can have him executed easily enough without my being here. He's a civilian. It's not as though the guards will have a difficult time capturing him." The Uchiha says.

"I can't do it. I can't put him through the public spectacle of a traitor's death. That and my wife would be completely devastated. I would rather give him a more private death. A quick one. Painless." The Daimyo says.

Sasuke blinks. He supposed he could see the man's point. Mostly he wanted to spare his wife from the pain of the truth. What good would come from the poor woman knowing that she had given birth to a treacherous viper? Nothing.

"Are you asking me to assassinate him?" The raven haired ninja asks in disbelief.

"I'm asking you to do a mercy killing. I can't bare the thought of putting him through a public execution or having my wife suffer with the knowledge that our son was a traitor. I'll grant you anything you like. All that I ask is you make it as swift and as painless as possible." He says.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. It was certainly Itachi logic. Sacrifice a few for the good of the many. If Kono died a traitor's death that would likely have reverberations. Likely very unpleasant ones.

"I'll do it, but don't ask me to do your dirty work again. I know that he'll keep making attempts until one of you dies and I don't want that man to be in control of the Fire Country. I'm doing this as much for my sake as yours. I won't ask for payment." He says after thinking about it for a few moments.

"Very well. I want you to know that I am not the sort of man that would ask this lightly. It pains me to do this, but it is for the good of everyone." He whispers.

"It's alright. You aren't the first person that I have met who put the needs of many strangers over the needs of a few loved ones." He says and flits off.

Sasuke didn't want to make it obvious that he was Kono's killer and he didn't really want to make it look like a suicide. What possible reason could a nobleman like Kono have to kill himself? That wouldn't be very believable. So he came up with another plan.

"He seems quite fond of poison. It might be time to give him a taste of his own medicine." Sasuke says as he summons a Black Mamba.

It was a snake that was native to the Fire Nation, so no one would be surprised that it showed up here. While it might raise a few eyebrows that one had gotten into a castle, it wouldn't be the first time an animal had slinked inside.

Black Mambas were amongst the most deadly snakes in the world. A single bite could contain enough venom over two dozen people. Fortunately in this case, they were also capable of biting up to 12 times in a row. Generally death took 15 minutes to 3 hours to occur, but their bites were almost always fatal. Therefore, it was the ideal choice for an assassination or "mercy killing" like this.

"You had need of me, Master Sasuke?" The snake asks.

She was a beautiful snake and her name was Rita. Rita was quite popular amongst some of his larger snake species. If snakes had beauty queen's, she would have been one.

"Yes, there is a man inside that room. I want you to bite him as many times as you can and slink out the window. He needs to die. If you manage to kill him, I'll give you some wine for your efforts." Sasuke says.

"Yes, Master Sasuke." Rita says as she slithers into the room where Sasuke knew that Kono was sleeping.

Sasuke smirks and performs a jutsu to soundproof his room. He didn't want anyone to hear Kono's cries for help after all. He knew that it would take at least 15 minutes for the poison to take effect, so Sasuke locks the door. Rita would simply disappear after she had done the deed in a puff of smoke, back to Summonland.

While a locked door posed no real threat to a ninja like himself, Sasuke knew that wasn't the case for Kono. He was a civilian. It was highly unlikely he would have the strength to break down the door on a good day, let alone after he had been bitten by a venomous snake. All in all it was the perfect plan.

"That should do it." Sasuke says as he departs for the Leaf Village, as if he was never there.

The next day, he smiles as he was eating breakfast with Hinata. Any moment now, the news should reaching the Leaf that Kono was dead. He had complete faith in Rita to accomplish her task.

"You seem happy today." Hinata muses.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm with you." Sasuke says as he places his hand on hers and Hinata blushes.

"That's very sweet of you to say. I didn't know that you were such a romantic. Where did you disappear to yesterday though?" She asks with a smile and kisses his cheek.

Damn it. Sasuke was torn. On one hand, he wanted to tell her the truth on principle. On the other, he really didn't know how Hinata would react to the fact he had assassinated the Daimyo's son. (The fact that Daisuke had asked him to would likely be irrelevant in Hinata's eyes.)

"I was out saving the Fire Nation from disaster." Sasuke says and Hinata raises an eyebrow.

This was Sasuke. It was hard to tell if he was joking or if he was absolutely serious. The Hyuga Heiress was almost afraid to ask, but curiosity got the better of her. She had to ask.

"Sasuke, what did you do?" She asks.

"Apparently, Kono tried to assassinate his father by having him poisoned. Daisuke survived the attempt and asked me to kill him. He didn't want to put his son through a public execution or have his wife watch the man die a traitor's death." The raven haired ninja explains bluntly.

Hinata's eyes widen. She didn't know how to feel about that. She was happy that Sasuke was honest and respected her enough to tell her the truth. Still he had killed a man. On the other hand, Kono had tried to murder his father. He wasn't exactly innocent.

"Did he suffer?" She whispers.

"I had a Black Mamba bite him. His death took three hours at most. Kono might have gotten lucky and be dead in fifteen minutes though. The venom has a range. So he likely suffered, but not for too long. The man tried to kill his own father. I have little sympathy for the power grabber. I know you're different though. You're kind enough to have mercy for even those that don't deserve it. I'm not." Sasuke replies.

He knew that he was taking a gamble here. Sasuke might very well be destroying their relationship, but he wanted to tell her the truth. Hinata was smart. She might figure it out, even if he didn't tell her. So there was no reason to lie.

"Why didn't you just kill him quickly with your sword and frame it as a suicide?" Hinata asks.

"I considered that. It would have been a faster death, but a suicide wouldn't have been believable. The man was wealthy, young, healthy, and the world was his oyster. People like that rarely commit suicide and I didn't want there to be any questions as to why he died." The Uchiha tells her.

Hinata pauses as she considers what Sasuke said. Well that was true. It would look more than a little suspicious. Maybe Sasuke was right to choose a snake bite as the method of assassination.

"Did you kill anyone else while you were there?" She asks.

"No. It was just him. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, but it was a request from the Daimyo. Saying no would have been suicidal. That and if Kono had lived, he would have kept trying till he was successful. Then that man would have been in charge of the Fire Nation. Can you imagine that? A man who murdered his own father in cold blood, would have been ruling our country." The raven haired ninja pleads with her.

Hinata sighs. She didn't like it, but what Sasuke said was right. If he hadn't killed Kono, the nobleman would have killed his father. Judging by his less than ideal moral compass, Kono would have made a horrible ruler.

"I think you did the right thing. It wasn't pretty or ideal, but it was the right thing." Hinata says as she kisses him.

Sasuke smiles and kisses back. Thank goodness. He hadn't lost her after all. He had been worried that she would turn away from him or even try to turn him in. Instead, Hinata had understood what he did was necessary.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Honestly, I was worried about losing you over this." He whispers.

"You could never lose me." Hinata assures him with a sweet smile.

"Meow." The cat calls out as she plops herself right down on the table and tries to steal some of their bacon.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. He lets the cat get away with "stealing" some of his breakfast. He couldn't blame the poor thing. It had been a half starved stray. Naturally, Smokey was going to try to eat as much as he could.

"Or the cat as long as you have bacon." Hinata giggles.

"Well that's good. Now I have two adorable kittens. One of them just happens to be a sex kitten and the other is furry." Sasuke says with a smirk and kisses her forehead.

Hinata blushes as red as a tomato when Sasuke said that. It really did amaze the Uchiha how she could go from being so innocent and shy to suggesting something like chakragasms.

He supposed that Hyugas had to be less prim and proper than they let on though. Clans didn't get that big, if someone wasn't enjoying some _quality time_ with their lovers. Really, the Hyuga Clan was massive. It just stood to reason that something was going on behind the scenes.

"You're adorable when you blush. I should probably go see Kakashi. He's going to want to do damage control on this." Sasuke says.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Hinata says and she watches as her lover darts off to find the silver haired Hokage.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to arrive at Kakashi's office. He knew that the CopyCat Ninja would know that Kono's death wasn't an accident. The Hokage knew that Daisuke had summoned Sasuke to the castle on the same night of his son's death.

"Sasuke, I believe that you and I have a lot to discuss." He says with a far too cheerful smile behind his mask.

"I'm not going to insult your intelligence. We both know that I did it. What you don't know is why." The raven haired ninja says.

"Yes, I figured that it must have been you. After all, it happened on the very same day that you were summoned there and it was a snake that killed him. You have a Snake Summon Contract. Knowing those two things, well it doesn't take a genius to figure out who was behind his untimely demise." The Hokage states bluntly.

Sasuke sighs. He soon launches into his grand tale. The last Uchiha was glad that he was speaking to Kakashi about all of this and not Tsunade. He didn't think that the busty ninja would have been nearly as understanding.

"I see. Well I suppose that in light of all that, you really did have no choice. It's not as though it's a wise decision to disobey a Daimyo." He says.

"Yeah. So is that it then or did you need me to help run some damage control?" The other Leaf Ninja inquires.

"Well I wouldn't mind a hand with damage control. The public is going to be rather panicked about his death, once it makes the news." Kakashi reasons.

Sasuke nods in agreement. That was putting it rather mildly. For a healthy, young nobleman to just up and die like that was bound to get some attention.

"Alright. I don't mind helping." The Chidori user says.

"Good. Oh and Sasuke, you dropped something." Kakashi says as he leans down and picks up a small box that had fallen out of Sasuke's pocket.

Naturally, Kakashi was just as curious as the next person. He noticed it was a red velvet box. Hmm even the box looked expensive. What could possibly be inside it?

He opens it and blinks. Inside was a beautiful wedding ring. It had two hearts, one a made out of a white diamond and the other made out of a ruby. The gorgeous gems were place don a golden wedding band.

"You're going to propose to her?" He asks.

"Eventually. I don't want to propose to her on a chaotic day like this, but I will when the time is right. Oh and give that back, before I Chidori your dick off." Sasuke says.

"Right. Right. Well it is a lovely ring." Kakashi offers as he hands the box back to Sasuke.

Sasuke nods. He had purposely gone to a civilian village on his way back from the palace. There he had found a rather upscale looking jewelry store. He'd used a minor transformation jutsu to make him look like a wealthy businessman and walked inside.

It was a Hell of a lot easier than shopping for a wedding ring in his true form. He would never have been able to make his choice in peace. Thankfully, it had gone without incident. Though he had been a little overwhelmed at how many choices there were.

"Thank you. I hope she likes it." Sasuke says.

"I'm sure she will. So, is there anything that you have to say to me?" Kakashi asks with a sly smile.

The last Uchiha raises an eyebrow. He didn't know what Kakashi thought he was getting at, but it was rather obvious that he was entirely too pleased with himself. He didn't really want to know, but he asked anyway.

"Not really. Why?" He replies.

"Well it seems to me that you owe me a thank you. If I hadn't assigned her to watch you, none of this would have happened." The masked ninja points out.

Sasuke sighs. Damn it. He really hated saying thank you and Kakashi knew that. Great. Just great. Now he was indebted to a pervert.

"You're right. Thank you." Sasuke says and he blinks when Kakashi hands him one of his orange books.

"What's this for?" Sasuke asks suspiciously.

"Oh I thought that you might find it useful. After all, it could be very educational and useful to know about such things on your Honeymoon." He tells him cheerfully.

The raven haired ninja twitches. It seemed that Kakashi always had to be well Kakashi. Oh yeah. He had this one coming.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke calls out as he attacks his former Sensei.

"Owe! Really, Sasuke? I was only trying to help!" Kakashi protests and Sasuke just rolls his eyes at his former teacher's antics.

It didn't matter. Not really. The silver haired ninja could say whatever he wanted. The fact of the matter was that Sasuke was in love and hopefully he was going to have a family again. Putting up with Kakashi's gentle ribbing seemed like a small price to pay for all that.


	17. Chapter 17

Why Her?

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. For those of you interested, feel free to check out my other stories and do be on the lookout for a new Sasuke x Hinata story in the next day or two. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the grand finale of _**Why Her?**_

Chapter 17

Sasuke waited a few months to propose. He didn't want to see like they were rushing into anything. That and if he married her so soon after they got together, Hiashi would probably assume that it was because she was pregnant. In which case, it would be a rather rushed series of wedding preparations. That and Sasuke had more than a little fear of what would happen if the Gentle Fist connected with some of the more sensitive areas of his anatomy. Areas that were below the belt and that he would very much prefer were fully functional.

"Sasuke, where are we going?" Hinata asks as Sasuke wraps a blindfold around her.

"You'll see." Sasuke tells her with a hint of smugness in his voice.

"You know that the blindfold is pointless, right? I can see through it with my Byakugan easily." His lover reminds him.

That was annoying. Still it was the principle of the thing. He wanted to surprise her. Her bloodline made surprising Hinata rather difficult at times.

"No, you won't. It'll spoil the surprise and if you do, I will spank you." He warns the Hyuga Heiress before teleporting them off somewhere.

Hinata felt herself be teleported. She didn't know where Sasuke was taking them, but she trusted him. She was curious about his strange behavior. It was as though he was trying to be sneaky. It reminded her of a child that was trying to steal a cookie from the cookie jar or a puppy chewing on slippers.

"Can I look now?" Hinata asks.

"Yes, you can look." Sasuke informs her and the Hyuga woman slowly opens her eyes to do exactly that.

"We're on top of the Hokage Mountain? Sasuke, why are we on top of the mountain?" The lavender eyed medic inquires.

That's when she noticed that her lover had laid out quite the romantic picnic for them. She could see the basket of food and that was definitely champagne. Were those chocolate strawberries? She really liked those.

"It's a very beautiful view and I thought that it would offer us some privacy. That seems to be something in very short supply, outside of the District." Sasuke muses.

"Well that's true." Hinata giggle and smiles when Sasuke proceeds to hand feed her strawberries.

Sasuke would never actually lie to Hinata. He just hadn't told her the full truth yet. He smiles as the Sun begins to set. It was a beautiful sunset and while he was far from a poetic individual, he appreciated the symbolism all the same.

"There was another reason why I brought you out here. You can see the entire village from here." He begins.

"Mhm. It's a gorgeous view." The bluenette says.

"My Clan helped to found this village. Our legacy hasn't always been a happy one since doing so, but I feel like that ugly chapter has finally closed. I'd like to start writing a new chapter. A happier one, with you." The raven haired ninja continues.

Hinata smiles. Sasuke could be sweet, when he wanted to be. Really, he was just a big cuddly teddy bear once you got beyond all the walls that he had erected. It was quite an impressive collection of walls though. It was a maze really.

"That's very sweet. I feel that way too." She tells him with a smile as she kisses his cheek.

"I want to do it the right way though. I love you and I want you to be my wife. I know that we haven't been together that long, but I rea-" Sasuke begins to propose, but he never got the chance to finish.

Hinata pounces and kisses him. Sasuke smiles and returns the kiss. Well thank goodness, Hinata was so low-maintenance. He really wasn't good with the flowery language of romance. The last Uchiha was rather relieved that she wasn't going to make him give a grand speech.

"Should I take that as a yes?" He asks playfully, after breaking the kiss.

"It's a yes." She tells him with a bright smile.

That kicked off about a month of wedding preparations. Sasuke was the last Uchiha and Hinata was the former heiress of the Hyuga Clan. That meant that their wedding was a very big deal. That and Hinata was rather popular. So most people wanted to come to their wedding out of curiosity or because they were friends with the bluenette.

"I'm very happy for you big sister. I guess that nightgown helped after all." Hanabi says with a sly smile.

Hinata felt her face heat up to a brilliant shade of red in the dressing room. Her sister was of course referencing that racy nightgown she had given her when she first started "watching" Sasuke. Though she supposed she shouldn't have blushed. She was getting married to him. Obviously, everyone knew that they were either already intimate or about to be.

"Well it's a long story, though he does seem rather fond of it. I still can't believe you did that." She mumbles.

"Someone had to give the two of you a push. Don't worry about anything, by the way. I can lead our Clan just fine. You'll just lead the Uchiha Clan instead of the Hyuga Clan. It'll all work out." The firecracker assures her.

Hinata smiles. She knew that it would all work out. How could it not, when they had so many wonderful friends and the Hyuga Clan backing them? Though she was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic.

There were so many people in the room. Kurenai, Hanabi, and all the female members of the Rookie Nine. In particular, Sakura and Ino were bickering over every little detail. Should Hinata wear her hair up or down? What kind of flowers should she use for the bouquet. Should anyone make a toast?

"I'll take the red roses. I think I'll leave my hair down. It depends on what kind of toast. Though we really should get going soon. I think that the boys are nearly ready." Hinata says.

"You look beautiful, Hinata. Congratulations." Tenten says with a smile.

Kurenai nods in agreement. It was hard to believe, but Hinata was now getting married. It seemed like only yesterday, that she had been put in charge of Team Eight. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba were all grown up now.

"She's right. You do look beautiful." Kurenai agrees.

"Thank you, Kurenai Sensei." Hinata replies with a smile.

Meanwhile with the guys, Sasuke had pulled off a miracle. Despite all odds, he had managed not to strangle of his groomsmen. Kakashi naturally had been being a pervert. Naruto was asking him all sorts of annoying and very personal questions. Kiba was glaring at him. Choji seemed more interested in the cake than the actual wedding. Shikamaru and Shino were lurking in the corners. And then there was the spandex team.

Sasuke had almost strangled Guy and Lee. They never shut up. They were bawling their eyes out about the power of love and youth. It was really annoying. He had told Lee to ditch the spandex, but he and Guy just refused to listen to reason.

"Are you sure that you are ready for this, bastard?" Naruto asks brightly.

"I wouldn't have asked her to marry me, if I wasn't ready. You really are such a loser." Sasuke mutters as he heads outside and makes his way down the aisle.

In the end, they had decided to have the wedding on the streets of the Uchiha District. The crowds were too large to have inside. It had just been easier to use the mostly empty District, instead of the Hyuga Estate.

He smiles as he makes his way down the aisle. There was a plush red carpet laid on the ground and people were seated on either side of him. He could see dozens of tables, piled high with food and drinks. There was classical music playing in the background and everyone was dressed in their best clothes. (Well Sasuke supposed that Lee and Guy were dressed up by their standards, anyway.)

"Awe! That's so cute. I wonder if that's a ninja cat or just a well trained housecat!" Someone exclaims.

Sure enough, Smokey was prowling down the aisle with a basket in their mouth. He was waving it side to side to throw the flowers and there was a collar on his neck that had the rings inside it. So the feline was the flower and ring barer.

"Good boy." Sasuke says once the cat reaches the end of the aisle and he pets Smokey, while waiting for his bride to make her way down the aisle.

"It's so beautiful!" Rita sobs alongside Aoda and Rio.

"Yes, I always cry at human matings." The larger snake says as he bawls his eyes out right alongside the Black Mamba and Garden Snake.

All of Sasuke's Summons were in attendance. So were Naruto's and Sakura's for that matter. Hell, even Kiba had brought Akamaru. So it was a very animal friendly wedding.

That's when Hinata came out and everyone gasps. Sasuke smiles. She was beautiful every day, but today she was even more stunning than usual. That was a hard feat to accomplish, but somehow she had.

"Are you nervous?" Hiashi asks as he walks his eldest daughter down the aisle.

"No, this is what I want. Thank you, father for being so understanding. I know that this wasn't the match that you were likely expecting." She whispers back.

"It's alright. He loves you and you love him. That's what matters most and if you could talk him into letting me have a peek at the Uchiha Library, that would be lovely. No pressure of course." He assures her.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement. Well she supposed she should have seen that one coming. She giggles and nods her head as they finally reach the beautiful glass alter that had been constructed for the ceremony. Beautiful flowers of every color and kind imaginable were woven into it. The resulting visual effect was almost ethereal in appearance.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. If there is anyone who has any objections to this match, speak now or forever hold your peace." Daisuke says and he smiles at his wife in the audience.

Daisuke had agreed to officiate the ceremony. He figured it was the least he could do after Sasuke had helped him with his son. Thankfully, his wife was beginning to recover from the worst stages of her grief. Going to a wedding, would be good for her. At least, that was what Daisuke thought when he agreed to preside over the ceremony.

Fortunately, no one raised any objections. Everyone was well aware that it would have been suicidal to do so. One does not incur the wrath of Sasuke Uchiha without expecting that there would be unpleasant consequences for doing so.

"Wonderful. Do you Hinata Hyuga, take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish for all of your days? In sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? In good times and in bad? And to forsake all others until death do you part?" Daisuke asks kindly.

"I do." Hinata says with a smile as Sasuke takes her hands into his own and smiles back at her.

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha, take Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish for all of your days? In sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? In good times and in bad? And to forsake all others until death do you part?" The Daimyo repeats.

"I do." Sasuke replies without any hesitation.

Daisuke smiles. Well it looked like the stallion had found his mare after all. They really were such a cute couple. It reminded him a lot of Yin and Yang. He knew that many years ago, he and his wife had looked at each other in just the same way on their own wedding day. With stars in their eyes.

"Then by the power vested in me, by myself and the Fire Nation, I pronounce thee man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Daisuke finishes.

The words had no sooner left Daisuke's mouth than Sasuke kissed his bride. The Uchiha may have been a slow starter when it came to noticing girls, but it seemed like he was more than willing to make up for lost time. This was much to Hinata's delight, of course.

This drew mixed reactions from the audience. Some stared wide eyed in shocked that the shy Hyuga was kissing her new husband so passionately. Others were giving out good-natured calls of encouragement. Some clapped and others laughed. And then there were people like Kakashi. Their shouts of encouragement were far more suggestive than what might be considered appropriate.

"Well that's going to be a very warm martial bed." The Daimyo's wife says and she giggles next to Kakashi.

"Oh yes, a very warm one. You know I am the one that set them up." He says.

"Oh really? Well it looks like a very successful match." She says and soon wraps her husband in a hug when Daisuke made is way over to her.

Hinata smiles and sits down as Sasuke slowly removes her garter belt. This was much to the delight of the crowd. Sasuke shakes his head in amusement and flings it outwards. Surprisingly, it was Hiashi who caught it.

"What on Earth?" He mutters and everyone just chuckles at the baffled patriarch's response.

"My turn." Hinata says cheerfully as she tosses out her beautiful bouquet into the crowd.

There was quite the fierce contest for the honor of catching the flowers. Somehow when the smoke finally cleared, it was Kurenai who had caught them. She looked just as baffled as Hiashi had.

"Great job, Kurenai Sensei!" Hinata calls out playfully.

"I suppose we should cut the cake, though that's going to be rather annoying. It's like twenty feet tall." Sasuke says as he gently takes his wife hand and they make their way to the table with the truly massive white cake with red frosting roses on it.

"It's really big. I guess it has to be though. I mean there are so many people." Hinata says and she frowns as she tries to figure out how they were possibly going to cut it.

Luckily, Sasuke seemed to have an idea. He beckons Aoda over and whispers something to him. The snake nods and takes Sasuke's sword into his mouth, using that to cut the cake.

"Well that was quite clever of you." Kakashi muses and Sasuke nods.

Sasuke smiles and leads Hinata to the dance floor. There were some other couples joining them and other people had opted to grab something to eat. Sasuke didn't particularly care about what their guests did. He only had eyes for his new wife.

"You look beautiful. You always do, but that kimono is something else." Sasuke tells her as they dance together.

It was a pure white silk kimono, save for the brilliant sapphire blue sash. The sweetheart neckline was a little lower than he was used to seeing Hinata wear, but that was just fine with him. The elegant fabric flattered her womanly curves rather nicely and flowed poetically with every step she made.

"Thanks. I was about to say the same to you." She whispers in his ear and Sasuke snorts with amusement.

"Men can't be beautiful, Hinata. I appreciate the sentiment though." The raven haired ninja replies.

"Yes, they can be. You are." The bluenette insists and Sasuke decides it was probably best just to let her have her way for now.

It was a small thing. He'd humor her. There were very few things that he wouldn't do to indulge his new wife. Idly, he muses that he had grown way too soft. At the moment though, Sasuke didn't care.

"If you say so. It was nice of Daisuke to preside over the wedding." Sasuke says.

"Yes, that was very nice of him. Though I think that he just wanted to get his wife out of the castle. That poor woman. It must be horrible to lose your child. Do you think he's ever going to tell her what really happened?" Hinata asks.

"I don't think so. No good will come of it. It will only cause her more pain and it won't bring him back. Kono made his choices. He had to live with the consequences. Well I guess I should say that he had to die with the consequences." Sasuke corrects himself.

Hinata nods. It was quite tragic really. She didn't know what she would have done, if she had been in Daisuke's position. She hoped she never had to find out though.

"It looks like Hiashi wants to make a toast." Sasuke says and the two of them make their way back to one of the tables.

"I would like to propose a toast. To my beautiful daughter and my new son-in-law. I have to admit when Kakashi first assigned Hinata to help Sasuke transition back into the village, I was quite skeptical. Though over the past few months, I have come to realize that they do genuinely care for each other. So while it is a very unexpected match, it is also a fortunate one. May their marriage be just as fortunate." He states simply and raises his glass.

"Thank you, father." Hinata says and Sasuke nods gratefully in agreement.

The rest of the wedding passed without incident. There were many dances, well wishes, and Sasuke was pretty sure that he had never had so much champagne in his entire life.

"Are you ready to go on our Honeymoon now?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm ready. Where are we going, anyway?" The young bride asks curiously.

"We are going to the Mist Village. It's surrounded by the ocean. I thought that you might appreciate that. You do seem to have an affinity for water and I hear that sometimes dolphins come close to the shore. We might even get lucky and spot a mermaid." He says.

Hinata smiles. That did sound nice. Though she was surprised that Sasuke of all people would mention mermaids.

"Do you really believe in mermaids?" She asks.

"I don't know. If you had asked me a year or two ago, I would have said no. Now, I'm not so sure." Sasuke tells her as he helps Hinata get on the back of Garuda.

Garuda was his giant hawk summon. He was tremendously useful when it came to travel, especially over water. Traveling on ships could be rather annoying, in Sasuke's opinion. It was just easier to fly.

"Why aren't you so sure now?" Hinata asks.

"Because I found you. So anything is really possible." He states as they fly towards the Mist Village and Hinata smiles as she holds onto her husband's back tightly.

"That's really sweet." She says as they continue their journey and enjoy the beautiful view from the air.

A few hours later, they arrive at their destination. Sasuke had found a charming inn for them to stay in and gotten them the Honeymoon Suite. After checking in, Sasuke scooped up Hinata Bridal Style and carried them into their room.

It was a beautiful room with a King Sized waterbed, complete with black and red sheets, pillows, and blankets. There was a connected bathroom and a mini kitchen as well. He saw that there was a loveseat, a coffee table, and large wardrobe to complete it. There was even a fireplace.

"This is really beautiful." She muses.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, but it'll do nicely." Sasuke tells her and Hinata smiles as Sasuke lays her on the bed.

"Why me? Why did you choose to open up to me and not anyone else, besides Naruto. Obviously, you weren't going to marry him. So why me?" She asks.

Sasuke blinks. He hadn't really expected Hinata to ask that. Still it was a legitimate question. No matter how simple a question it might be though, articulating the answer was anything but.

"Because you're kind, you're loyal, you don't judge me, and there are other things. I'm not going to lie. There were some other reasons. The fact that you're beautiful and look amazing in your nightgowns and lingerie, is a lovely bonus. It also doesn't hurt that you know about things like chakragasms and you are an amazing lover." Sasuke informs her.

"Well I admire the honesty." She says with a giggle.

"Well I admire everything about you. Speaking of being an amazing lover, we really should get you out of that kimono of yours. It's beautiful and I don't want to have to burn it off of you." He tells her.

Hinata laughs and slowly slides out of her wedding kimono. Soon enough she was only clad in her snow leopard lingerie. She knew how much Sasuke liked that set.

"Purrfect." He says after observing her in the wild lingerie.

"Yes, you are. Speaking of purring and wild animals. There's something that I should tell you. I didn't want to tell you until after the wedding though. Father wouldn't have been happy, if he found out." She says.

Sasuke tilts his head. He loved Hinata, but sometimes she could be a little vague. He nods at her encouragingly for her to continue.

"You lost me. What do wild animals and purring have to do with upsetting your father?" He asks.

"We're going to have some cubs of our own." She says and places his hand on her stomach.

Sasuke blinks. She was pregnant?! Wait. Cubs. That was definitely a plural. CubS with an S on the end meant more than one.

"Are you sure? Isn't it a little early to tell? If you are pregnant, you aren't that far along. You aren't even showing." Sasuke says, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"I had Tsunade perform the test. Several tests. They were all positive. She says that we are having twins. They do run in my family. So it's more likely than not, that she's right." Hinata tells him.

"Hinata, that's wonderful news!" Sasuke says as he embraces her tightly and kisses her.

Hinata smiles and kisses back. Sasuke was positively beaming with the news. Her father wouldn't have been so happy, if he found out that she had gotten pregnant out of wedlock. Though now that they were married, she was fairly certain that Sasuke would retain his ability to father future children.

"I know." She says after breaking the kiss and smiles at him.

The young couple spent the rest of their Honeymoon celebrating the good news. Most of this celebrating involved no clothing, tangled limbs, and heated moans. By the end of their Honeymoon, Hinata very much doubted there was one place in their suite that they hadn't made love with and once they had even done so on the beach.

Seven months and a very terrified Sasuke later, Hinata gave birth to twins. One was a girl with raven black hair and lavender eyes. The other was a boy with midnight blue hair and onyx eyes.

"Congratulations, Sasuke. You have a beautiful healthy baby girl and a handsome healthy baby boy. You can come in to see them now." Tsunade tells him.

It was really a miracle that Sasuke had survived the delivery. Childbirth was an excruciating process, it seemed. Somehow his gentle kitten, had transformed into a lioness that had nearly torn his head off. After receiving at least twelve rather colorful threats, he had wisely decided to wait out in the hall with Hiashi.

"Is she alright?" Sasuke asks as he darts inside the delivery room.

"She's in recovery. Like most mothers, she forgot about her pain the second she got to hold them in her arms." The busty blonde assures him.

Sasuke was relieved to hear that. Once he was assured of his family's safety, he was at Hinata's side at a flash. He smiles down at their son and daughter. He had never seen anything more adorable in his entire life.

Their son had her blue tresses, skin color, his eyes, and his facial features. While their daughter had inherited Hinata's eyes, facial features and his hair and skin tone. They were the perfect combination of their parents.

"They're beautiful, Hinata. You're amazing." Sasuke lavishes her with praise as he kisses her cheek.

"Yes, they are. I want to name the boy after Neji and the girl after you mother." She says.

"Mikoto and Neji? I like it. I think that's a fine idea." Sasuke agrees and virtual zoo of people and animals bounds in.

Aoda peeks his massive head through the window and two smaller snakes slither in. It was Rio and Rita. Surprisingly, Smokey had even found his way to the delivery room because Naruto carried the feline in his arms. Behind Naruto was Kakashi, Hiashi, Team Eight, and Hanabi.

"It's getting a little crowded in here." Tsunade mutters in annoyance.

"The hatchlings are beautiful!" Aoda says proudly.

"Thank you, Aoda. I know it is, Tsunade. Please just humor them." Sasuke says and Tsunade sighs in exasperation, before nodding her head in concession.

Naruto laughs and places Smokey on the bed with Hinata and the twins. The kitty seemed to find the newborns rather fascinating. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were ready to step in if Smokey tried to have a go at them though. Thankfully, the feline was on his best behavior.

"Two hatchlings! That's impressive for humans. I've been told that usually humans only hatch one at a time." Rita says.

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. One of these days, he really had to give his Summons a lesson in human biology. As he was thinking that, he heard a cry from outside the window. It was Garuda.

"I want to see too!" The hawk says excitedly and Sasuke chuckles as he holds the babies by the window.

"They are very fine hatchlings. An excellent first clutch." He says.

"Good job, Master Sasuke and Mistress Hinata! This calls for a celebration. Hanabi brought us some really good wine for this special occasion!" Rio says.

Sasuke just rolls his eyes playfully. The Summons would use any excuse to get some wine. He couldn't entirely blame them though. That was some very good wine.

"I love you and our children. I want you to know that. I love you all enough not to strangle the rest of our dysfunctional family." Sasuke whispers in her ear.

"I love you too and that is a lot." Hinata says with a giggle.

"I know it is." Sasuke replies solemnly and he blinks when the babies coo and giggle.

It was almost like they understood what he had said. Well maybe they did. They were Uchihas and had Hyuga blood flowing through their veins. Naturally, Sasuke was certain both of them would be prodigies.

"They are beautiful. Truly, Hinata and Sasuke." Hiashi says as he walks over to them.

"Thank you. Oh and here." Sasuke says as he places something in Hiashi's hand.

Hiashi looks down and blinks. It was a key. He looks at Saukse in confusion.

"It's a key to my family's library. You're family now. It's only right." Sasuke says as he turns his attention back to the children.

"Thank you. I won't betray your trust." He assures Sasuke.

"Oh I know you won't. You aren't suicidal, especially now that you are a grandfather." Sasuke says with a smirk and Hiashi gulps.

Naruto smiles down at his best friend's children. Wow. They were so small and cute. He had no idea how Sasuke had fathered them.

"They're so cute and innocente. I guess they take after Hinata." Naruto chimes in merrily.

SMACK. Kakashi chuckles and shakes his head. Naruto really had that one coming. He should have known better than to mess with Sasuke on a day like today.

"He was merely teasing, Sasuke. You didn't have to whack him that hard." Kakashi chides him gently.

"You better be treat them right, Sasuke." Kiba warns him and Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"That was the plan." The raven haired man replies.

"Good. Otherwise, I would have to beat you up." Hanabi says and Sasuke chuckles in response at that outrageous suggestion. (As if Hanabi could beat him up, ha. Still he admired her moxy and dedication to her sister for having the courage to make such a "threat.")

Shino smiles and offers his congratulations. Kurenai does as well. They were far less boisterous than Kiba. Sasuke knew that Kiba was somewhat required to threaten him though. He was the father of his teammate's children after all.

"Alright. Alright. I'm sure that Hinata would like some rest. Now shoo!" Tsunade says and everyone clears out, except for the young family.

Sasuke, the twins, and Hinata spent the rest of the night in the hospital. The new family was quite content to get to know each other and to bask in the loving embraces and their family. Sasuke had never been so happy.

He had a beautiful and loving wife and two adorable children. That and he had even gotten away with murdering a treacherous nobleman. What could possibly be better than that?

"And they lived happily ever after." Hinata whispers as she finishes reading the story to their newborns.

"Yes, they did." Sasuke agrees with a smirk as he kisses his wife's cheek and the family all settles in for a well-deserved nap.


End file.
